


Don't Look Back

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 47,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: Orfeo es el joven líder de la banda de Melodic Death Metal llamada Silver Serenade. Recientemente ha compuesto una canción y está empeñado en que la cante una mujer. Pero encontrar a la adecuada no será una tarea sencilla.





	1. Aún no he encontrado lo que busco

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, 
> 
> Hace unos días me dio la venada y decidí adentrarme en el mundo de los AU, haciendo una banda musical como temática inspiradora.
> 
> Lo sé, hay millón y medio de fics de esa temática, pero este no va a ser el único hilo conductor. Además, la banda no estará compuesta por caballeros de oro, sino de plata y bronce. Asimismo, aparecerán otras bandas de música. 
> 
> Como más homenaje a la música, cada capítulo llevará el título de una canción (no necesariamente relacionada con el mundo del metal). 
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!
> 
> Información del fic  
> Título: (sin saber)  
> Temática: Altered Universe, banda musical, mitología griega.  
> Género: Drama, muerte de personajes.  
> Calificación: T  
> Copyright: Masami Kurumada y TOEI por los personajes aparecidos. Melissia por el fic. 
> 
> Dedicatorias: a Rose por aguantar las tropecientas dudas que me surgen, darme el título del fic y por ser un gran apoyo para todo; a Raix y Vic por estar siempre a mi lado, pese a la distancia (¡y lo que nos queda!) y a SeptembersChild por enseñarme que aún queda gente sensata y buena dentro del mundo del fandom de Saint Seiya.

**Don't Look Back  
  
♫ ♬ ♪ ♩ ♭ ♪  
**

 

**1\. Aún no he encontrado lo que busco**

Era de noche cuando Orfeo arrojó el lápiz sobre el montón de papeles esparcidos sobre su mesa.

Se restregaba los ojos de puro cansancio cuando sintió la puerta tras él abrirse con aquel pesado chirriar. Ni siquiera se giró en la silla para ver quién era.

—Déjalo ya— pidió con suavidad aquella voz, al tiempo que se acercaba y apoyaba la mano sobre su hombro izquierdo—. La canción está escrita, y por más que le des vueltas a la letra, no vas a encontrar nada mejor que lo que está hecho. Tienes que descansar, que últimamente has estado muy centrado en todo esto y apenas has tenido tiempo para relajarte.

Aioros conocía de sobra el tesón de aquel joven, miembro fundador de los Silver Serenade, cuando se emperraba en querer corregir algo que él creía que estaba mal.

Sin embargo el manager no iba a permitir que siguiera estrujándose el cerebro en vano. Las tendencias al insomnio de Orfeo le preocupaban, especialmente cuando faltaban apenas unas semanas para la gira europea de la banda. Aquella que catapultaría al grupo a la fama más que merecida, tras la buena acogida de su primer álbum.

—Supongo que tienes razón…— musitó el joven, cerrando los ojos y suspirando, antes de abrir la boca para bostezar— .Pero es que sigo pensando que para esta canción vendría de perlas una voz de soprano lírica. Lo siento así, le pega mucho y quisiera poder probarla antes de ir al concierto.

Aioros se sentó sobre un taburete, tras apartar las partituras de encima.  
—Escucha, queda muy poco para comenzar la gira. Y sé que es muy importante para ti porque es el sencillo de vuestro nuevo trabajo y quieres que la gente la escuche para saber si está bien, pero ¿no crees que es muy arriesgado a estas alturas encontrar a alguien así? Y que tenga tablas en el escenario, claro.

Pero el joven negó suavemente con la cabeza.  
—No, no es arriesgado y no es tarde— dijo estirándose—, aún tengo tiempo y solo es una canción la que tiene que aprenderse. Creo que es factible poder encontrar lo que busco.

Cuando el manager clavó sus ojos en los de Orfeo, supo que, de nuevo, su cabezonería no permitiría una respuesta negativa.  
—Está bien— declaró Aioros—, tú ganas. Mañana publicaré un anuncio en revistas digitales y haré algunas llamadas pertinentes— Orfeo sonrió triunfal—, pero con la condición de que ahora mismo nos vamos del estudio a tomar algo al pub irlandés. Y después, te dejo en tu casa. ¿De acuerdo?

El joven vocalista y guitarrista se sacudió la pereza de encima y, tras coger su cazadora de cuero de encima del teclado, siguió los pasos de su manager, quien cerró la puerta del estudio con llave y advirtió al muchacho de ello, haciendo tintinear el llavero delante de él.  
—Por si te da la neura de querer venir de madrugada.

Orfeo comenzó a reírse mientras se colocaba la cazadora.


	2. Con una pequeña ayuda de mis amigos

**2\. Con una pequeña ayuda de mis amigos**

 

— ¿Ha llamado alguien?

La impaciencia de Orfeo se hizo patente desde primera hora de la mañana. Con sus ojos escrutaba toda la modesta oficina de Aioros, buscando una respuesta.

—He enviado el anuncio hace apenas veinte minutos— informó el representante, sonriendo mientras el músico se dedicaba a curiosear por toda la habitación—, sería un milagro que alguien llamase. Deja de hurgar entre mis cosas…

Orfeo olisqueaba entre los trofeos de tiro con arco de su representante y encontró un caramelo dentro de una copa dorada.  Rápidamente lo desenvolvió y se lo metió en la boca, escupiéndolo al instante.  
  
—Ese caramelo debe llevar años ahí metido— respondió entre risas el manager—. Escucha, he convocado al resto del grupo para comentarles lo del anuncio, así que no tardarán en llegar.

—Los caramelos de piña deberían estar prohibidos por ley— declaró Orfeo, tirando el caramelo a la basura—. No te molestes, porque ya lo saben. Y están de acuerdo.

Aioros se sorprendió ante esta información.  
— ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?

El músico tomó asiento frente al escritorio de su representante, mientras sus dedos revoloteaban sobre los botes llenos de bolígrafos y lapiceros, hasta que encontró la pelota de gomas elásticas.  
—Ayer, antes de decírtelo a ti—replicó su compatriota, pasándose la bola de mano a mano—. Es lo suyo, primero lo comentamos en el grupo y después te lo pedimos a ti.

La batalla estaba perdida para Aioros. La estrategia de llamarles para discutir entre todos y convencer al líder que se dejara de historias había fracasado. Es más, ahora le tocaría lidiar con el resto del batallón que le presionaría para que accediera a su pedido.

Y no se hizo esperar cuando la puerta fue aporreada rítmicamente por Moses, batería del grupo al que le seguía Argol, segundo guitarrista quien hablaba con el bajista, Shiryu y finalmente apareció Shun, el teclista.  
—¡Buenos días!— bramó el  neozelandés, amagando sentarse sobre Orfeo, quien compuso una mueca de disgusto al ver el enorme trasero de su compañero amenazándole, provocando que se incorporase rápidamente del asiento.

—Buenos días a todos— respondió Aioros, quien aguardó pacientemente hasta que el revuelo de jóvenes se aplacó—. Orfeo acaba de decirme que ya sabéis la razón por la cual os he llamado, ¿no es así?

Shiryu asintió con un  leve cabeceo.  
—Y estamos todos de acuerdo que esa canción merece una voz femenina acompañando a Orfeo— dijo mirando a los demás—. Me propuso a Shunrei, pero ella no sabe cantar y prefiere dejárselo a alguien más profesional.

— ¡Ah!— exclamó Aioros—. O sea que además, has pedido que consulten a amigos…— el entrecejo del manager se curvó aún más enfatizando su cabreo—. ¿Entonces para qué me pides que publique un anuncio?

—Por si acaso— contestó Orfeo, poniendo aquel rostro angelical que derretía a sus fans y disminuía la furia interior de su manager—. No podemos arriesgarnos a depender de los amigos, al fin y al cabo tienen sus propios compromisos.

—Al menos, no ahora que aún nos queda tan poco tiempo— apostilló Argol, echándole un cable a su amigo—, era lo más sensato. Pero lamentablemente tampoco he encontrado a nadie…

— ¡Yo sí!— exclamó Shun, alzando el brazo—. ¿Por qué no llamamos a Tethys?

Todas las miradas se clavaron en el joven japonés.  
  
— ¿De qué narices conoces tú a Tethys?— murmuraron Moses y Argol estupefactos, mientras Shiryu alzaba las cejas sorprendido.

Y es que Tethys era la famosa cantante del grupo “Ominous Waters”, symphonic metal con una poderosa voz de soprano al frente, que cautivaba al público y a los críticos por igual.

—Bueno— declaró Shun—, Sorrento es un amigo que tenemos en común y la última vez que estuvieron tocando en Japón, tuve el placer de conocerla. De hecho me indicó que si alguna vez queríamos hacer una colaboración, que la llamásemos.

— ¡¿Tethys nos conoce?!— gritaron todos al saber aquello.

El japonés asintió asustado al ver las caras de sorpresa mayúscula de sus compañeros de grupo. Incluso Orfeo, que solía permanecer con una actitud serena, estaba asombrado por aquella información.

—Claro— declaró Shun—, le regalé nuestro primer álbum y al cabo de un par de días me llamó por teléfono diciéndome lo de antes.

Aioros se incorporó de la mesa rápidamente y estrujó al muchacho.  
— ¡De la que me has librado!— dijo tras liberarle— ¿Y dónde tienes su número? Rápido, que la llamo inmediatamente…

El joven dictó el número de la cantante mientras Aioros presionaba las teclas rápidamente, poniendo el altavoz para que todos pudieran escucharlo.

Pasaron los segundos de tono de llamada, hasta que la voz cristalina de Tethys descolgó.

— ¿Eres Tethys, cantante del grupo Ominous Waters?— preguntó el representante, pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, bombardeó de nuevo—. Buenos días, me llamo Aioros, soy el manager del grupo Silver Serenade, donde está Shun como batería…

— ¡Teclista!— puntualizó el japonés.  
  
—Eso, teclista…— rectificó el griego.  
  
—Buenos días a todos—respondió la mujer por el altavoz—, sí conozco a Shun y su grupo, ¿ocurre algo?

—Disculpa que te molestemos querida, pero es el teléfono que nos dio él para contactarte y es que es urgente lo que queríamos pedirte— dijo el manager, nervioso ante tal situación y por no considerar hablar con el representante del grupo.

Sorprendentemente, Tethys no parecía molesta.  
—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?— preguntó con una risa.

— ¿Querrías cantar un tema compuesto por ellos?

El silencio se hizo al otro lado del teléfono.  
—Por supuesto, la verdad es que promete mucho este grupo. De hecho estaba considerando que fueseis teloneros en nuestra gira, cuando pasemos por Grecia, ¿os apetece?

La emoción de aquella inesperada propuesta alegró a todos, excepto a Orfeo, quien captó enseguida el problema, por lo que pidió a Aioros poder conversar con la mujer.

—Buenos días Tethys, soy Orfeo, el cantante y primer guitarrista del grupo. Disculpa todo el revuelo, pero ¿estáis de gira ahora?

La joven anunció que así era, que de hecho en ese momento estaban en Noruega, que pasarían a Suecia y posteriormente a Finlandia. El destino siguiente sería Polonia y Ucrania y que de ahí marcharían a Rusia, Corea del Sur, Japón y que regresarían a Europa en tres meses, cuya primera parada sería Grecia, seguida de Italia, España, Francia, Inglaterra y acabarían en Alemania, justo para el Wacken.

—Entonces, no nos veríamos hasta dentro de tres meses…

—Sí, calculo que en ese tiempo estaremos en Grecia de nuevo y allí ya podremos hablar y arreglarlo para que toquemos juntos— respondió Tethys, generando una ola de decepción.

El joven cantante griego suspiró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza.  
—Verás, es que nosotros empezaremos una pequeña gira por Europa también, pero las fechas no nos coinciden, ya que comenzamos antes y me interesaba poder realizarlo en ese tiempo. Quería tocar esa canción del nuevo álbum en el que estamos trabajando en esos conciertos. Es que tu voz encaja a la perfección en la composición.

—Oh ya entiendo— respondió Tethys—, siento mucho no poder estar allí y echaros un cable. Pero espero que siga en pie lo de que seáis nuestros teloneros, si os vienen bien las fechas.

—Claro, eso por supuesto— contestó Orfeo, quedándose con esa ilusión. Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento, estamos todos en deuda contigo señorita Tethys.

— ¡No es nada! Y por favor, llámame Tethys— dijo la joven con dulzura—. ¿Entonces qué pasará con esa canción? ¿No la váis a tocar?

El griego miró a sus compañeros quienes se encogieron de hombros.  
—Pues…la verdad es que no lo sabemos aún, si no encontramos a nadie que encaje en el perfil que buscamos, entonces no.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio al otro lado del teléfono, esta vez la pausa fue más larga.  
—Escucha Orfeo, dame tu número de teléfono y te llamo en unas horas. Estáis en Grecia aún, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro— dijo extrañado el cantante—. De acuerdo, apunta mi número…

Tras transmitirle los números a Tethys, ésta se despidió de toda la banda ya que debía irse a ensayar en breves. Al colgar, los miembros y el manager de Silver Serenade se quedaron pensando en qué planeaba aquella mujer.

Orfeo se mesó la mano por el cabello cuando Argol preguntó en voz alta en qué estaba pensando la cantante.  
—No lo sé— replicó el griego—, pero espero que sea algo bueno…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Composición Silver Serenade (Melodic Death Metal)  
> Orfeo: líder de la formación, cantante y guitarrista. Griego.  
> Argol: guitarrista. Árabe (Emiratos Árabes)  
> Shiryu: bajista. Japonés.  
> Shun: teclista y segunda voz. Japonés.  
> Moses: batería. Neozelandés.  
> Aioros: representante del grupo. Griego. 
> 
> Composición Ominous Waters (Symphonic Metal)  
> Tethys: cantante. Danesa.  
> Isaak: guitarrista. Finlandés.  
> Bian: guitarrista. Canadiense.  
> Kanon: líder, segunda voz y bajista. Griego.  
> Sorrento: violinista y flautista. Austríaco.  
> Unity: teclista. Ruso.  
> Krishna: batería. Ceilandés.  
> Nereidas: coros que acompañan a Tethys.  
> Poseidón: representante de la banda. Griego.


	3. Teléfono

 

**3\. Teléfono**

El nerviosismo hizo mella en todos los componentes del grupo, incluido Orfeo, que seguía dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido por la mañana. Además, cada poco tiempo echaba una mirada a su móvil y su corazón daba un vuelco cada vez que sonaba, entristeciéndose cuando descolgaba y era un equivocado, una encuesta sobre un centro comercial, un vendedor de seguros o algún amigo que le entretenía mientras esperaba impaciente.

—Igual ha visto tu foto en internet y quiere tener una cita contigo— soltó Moses entre carcajadas—. Pero tú di que sí, estás soltero y si tienes que follártela para conseguir que cante con nosotros, lo haces. O si no lo hago yo…

Orfeo frunció el ceño disgustado y Argol le arreó una colleja al batería cuando pasó por su lado.  
—No seas basto— replicó el árabe, sentándose al lado del cantante, para rasgar juntos sus guitarras—. Tethys está casada y tiene gemelos.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Igual su marido la tiene dejada de lado por ocuparse demasiado de sus hijos, se siente rechazada y ahora busca una aventura con Orfeo...— replicó Moses, frotándose la nuca dolorida.

—No es por desmerecerte— dijo Argol mirando al cantante, antes de contestar al neozelandés—, pero el marido de Tethys es Kanon, el bajista de su grupo. Y ya has visto cómo es físicamente…

— ¿Me estás insinuando algo?— preguntó Orfeo.

Moses estalló en carcajadas y antes de que Argol pudiera defenderse, el representante del grupo entró en la sala como un huracán.

— ¿Dónde están Shun y Shiryu?— dijo mirando alrededor, buscando a los dos componentes que faltaban—. Tenemos una candidata para el puesto— prosiguió alzando un papel garabateado.

—Fueron a por comida a la hamburguesería de la esquina, no tardarán— contestó Orfeo, dejando la guitarra a un lado e incorporándose para recoger el papel que tenía Aioros entre las manos, echándole un vistazo a lo apuntado—. ¿La conoces de algo?

El manager negó con la cabeza.  
—No, pero tiene buenas referencias— informó señalando los nombres de varios grupos—, fíjate…

Tanto Argol como Moses dejaron los instrumentos y fueron a cotillear.

—Ah, ya sé quién es— exclamó Argol, al leer el nombre y los grupos donde había participado—. La he visto alguna vez colaborando con el grupo de Seiya, pero pasó algo y se marchó. Creo que Shiryu sabe más de esa historia…

Nada más decir su nombre, el aludido entró por la puerta cargando unas bolsas de papel repletas de comida basura, seguido de Shun.   
—Ya estamos aquí— saludó tras cruzar la puerta—. ¿Ya llamó Tethys? ¿Qué ha dicho?— preguntó, depositando la comida sobre una mesa y acercándose al corrillo.

—Aún no ha llamado— contestó Orfeo—, pero esta chica ha contestado al anuncio y Argol dice que la conoces, ¿te suena?

Shiryu recogió el papelito que le tendía Aioros y leyó por encima.  
—Sí, la conozco. Shaina ha sido corista en varios grupos, y fue compañera vocalista en el grupo de rock de Seiya.

— ¿Y qué tal es?— preguntó el griego—. ¿La has escuchado cantar?

El japonés se ató la larga melena morena y se cruzó de brazos.  
—La verdad es que lo hace bastante bien, pero no sé si será el estilo que buscas— ponderó unos segundos—, así que eso depende de ti. Si quieres que haga una prueba mañana, puedo hablar con ella.

Aioros carraspeó disgustado.  
—Mi labor de representante es, precisamente, acordar este tipo de cosas— dijo visiblemente molesto—. Si es que no sé para qué hago nada, si luego ya lo hacéis todo vosotros…

El grupo comenzó a reírse, pero le quitaron hierro al asunto.  
—Sin ti no seríamos nadie, Aioros— contesto Shun.

—Y esto sería más aburrido, sin poder meternos contigo— replicó Argol, haciendo que los demás siguieran riéndose.  
  
Ya más tranquilo, el manager suspiró y recogió el papel.  
—Me encargaré de concertar una cita con ella— contestó, acercándose a la bolsa de comida y recogiendo dos hamburguesas—. La tuya me la como yo, por graciosete— dijo mostrando el envoltorio donde se hallaba la comida de Argol, y antes de que éste pudiera recuperarla, Aioros cerró la puerta de su despacho.

Siguieron pasando las horas y la llamada de Tethys no se produjo durante la tarde.

Entristecido por aquello, Orfeo dejó de prestarle atención a su móvil, y a las ocho de la tarde, cuando estaban todos recogiendo para irse a descansar a sus respectivas casas, Aioros entró en la sala para informar de que había concertado una entrevista con Shaina, que sería al día siguiente a mediodía.   
— ¿Estáis de acuerdo con ello?— preguntó el manager—. Lo he puesto a esa hora porque seguro que alguno aparece por aquí pasadas las once y media— dijo mirando expresamente a Moses.

Todos asintieron y acordaron que se quedarían seguramente con Shaina, si no se presentaba nadie más.


	4. Bienvenida a la jungla

  1. **Bienvenida a la jungla**



Cuando Orfeo se despertó, lo primero que hizo fue mirar su móvil. No tenía ni una sola llamada, ni siquiera un mensaje en el servicio de mensajería instantánea. Al menos, no desde el número de la afamada cantante de Ominous Waters.

—Diría aquello para librarse de nosotros— murmuró el griego, desvistiéndose para ir a la ducha—. Al fin y al cabo, seguro que su caché es lo que ganamos nosotros en dos años de trabajo…

Tras bañarse y acicalarse, salió de su piso y se dirigió al local de ensayo.  Con la tristeza había pasado de desayunar, pero el irresistible olor de unos gofres recién hechos provocó que sus tripas rugieran con fuerza al caminar frente a una pastelería

Devoró el dulce a grandes bocados, pringándose de la salsa de chocolate y la nata que lo cubrían, pero le dio igual. Tan solo limpió por encima algunos restos de comida con la servilleta que le habían ofrecido al comprar el gofre y nada más.

Solo cuando llegó al local de ensayo y Aioros se señaló la boca, Orfeo se percató de que tenía restos de chocolate alrededor de la suya.   
—Estás para hacerte una foto— dijo el manager, amenazándole con el móvil—, ya que tanto te quejas de las groupies, igual sería una manera eficaz de espantarlas.   
  
El joven griego sonrió y terminó de limpiarse en el espejo del cuarto de baño.  
—Si fuera tan fácil, ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo, pero seguro que ven esa foto mía con foceras y les daría igual.

—Seguro, dirían algo así como “¡¡quiero poder lamer ese chocolate que tiene alrededor de la boca!!”— exclamó Moses, imitando la de una fan irritante.

El neozelandés saludó al recién llegado y le preguntó por Tethys.  
—Nada— respondió secamente el cantante, recogiendo unas partituras y disponiéndose a tocar la guitarra.

Moses hizo malabares con las baquetas y suspiró.  
—Se le habrá subido la fama a la cabeza— declaró, agachándose para recoger una de las baquetas que cayó al suelo—. De todas maneras, hoy viene la chica esa y ya está. No pensemos en otra cosa.

Como su compañero tenía razón, el griego decidió no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto y comenzó a rasgar la guitarra, acompañando con un pequeño murmullo donde iría la letra de la canción.

El resto de componentes de Silver Serenade fue apareciendo por el local de ensayo hasta que estuvieron reunidos, poco antes de las diez y media de la mañana. Estuvieron ensayando las canciones que iban a tocar en la gira y realizando arreglos, especialmente alargando los puentes para demostrar el virtuosismo de los dos guitarristas.

—Con esto te puedes lucir mucho— declaró Argol, señalando unos compases añadidos al original—. Yo paro aquí…y tú sigues con el riff en solitario…

— ¿No quieres acompañarme?— preguntó el cantante—. Porque igual podríamos hacer como si fuera un diálogo…

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor que quemó el timbre.   
— ¿Qué es eso?— exclamó Shun, atormentado por ese chirrido.

Aioros salió rápidamente de su despacho y cruzó la sala de ensayos.  
—Es Shaina, y recordadme que tengo que llamar al electricista para que arregle el timbre de la puerta— dijo apresuradamente y abrió la puerta—. Buenos días y bienvenida señorita, pase por favor.

La mujer hizo entrada en la sala de ensayo, recibiendo una cariñosa bienvenida por parte de todos los integrantes del grupo. Orfeo, más comedido, la saludó estrechando la mano de forma cordial y la invitó a sentarse en una de las banquetas.

— ¿Qué tal?— inició la conversación el cantante, acomodándose igualmente en otra banqueta para tener a la joven de frente, que se retiró la chaqueta que llevaba, acomodándola en su regazo—. Te llamas Shaina…

—Sí— contestó ella, sintiéndose un poco incómoda al ver que el resto de los componentes estaba parloteando a su alrededor.

Al darse cuenta de ello, Orfeo pidió al resto de miembros que se tomaran un descanso, a lo que obedecieron inmediatamente excepto Moses, quien refunfuñó por no poder estar allí.

Una vez se fueron todos, Shaina exhaló un suspiro.  
—Gracias, es que prefiero las entrevistas personales— declaró, visiblemente más relajada.

El griego se había levantado para recoger el papel con los datos personales que le había entregado Aioros unas horas antes y alzó las cejas al escuchar aquello. Regresó a su banqueta y revisó el escrito.  
—Bien Shaina, perdona el caos, es que no sé si te ha comentado nuestro representante que estamos un poco apurados con este asunto, y andamos un pelín revolucionados. Falta poco para la gira. ¿Te ha explicado de qué va el asunto?

—Por encima, me ha comentado que necesitáis a una cantante para interpretar el sencillo de vuestro segundo álbum— respondió la joven.

— ¿Pero te ha dicho que es para cantarlo delante de público en esta gira, precisamente?

Shaina compuso una cara de sorpresa y sonrió levemente.  
—Pues eso no me lo ha comentado, ¿podrías darme más detalles, por favor?

—Por supuesto— declaró el cantante—. A ver, te explico. Dentro de cuatro semanas empezaremos una pequeña gira por Europa, unas ciudades. Comenzamos aquí en Grecia, tocando en Atenas; después iremos a Barcelona,  en España; de ahí saltamos a Lyón, en Francia y finalizamos en Colonia, Alemania.

— ¿Una gira tan pronto? ¿Con solo un álbum de debut y otro en camino?— preguntó extrañada la joven.  
  
—Sí, bueno…— contestó Orfeo rascándose la nuca—, más que una gira es ir de teloneros de algunas bandas que tocan por estas fechas. Al menos en lo que respecta a Barcelona y Lyón. En Colonia vamos a un festival y Atenas es la única ciudad donde tocamos nosotros junto a otro grupo, pero no en plan teloneros, sino como bandas independientes. Estamos en la misma discográfica y nos han puesto juntos para tocar en un local grande.

—Entiendo…— murmuró Shaina, revolviéndose un poco en el asiento.

—No parece que te entusiasme la idea— intuyó el cantante, al ver que la joven se mordía el labio inferior, pero al escuchar aquello, alzó la vista hacia Orfeo de nuevo—. ¿No puedes viajar en estas fechas?  
  
— ¡Ah! No, no, no…no es eso— dijo sonriendo—. Si la idea es muy buena y me gustaría, la verdad. Pero… ¿cuál es el grupo con el que váis a tocar en Atenas?

Orfeo dudó unos segundos, tras los cuales se levantó de la banqueta y le pidió la información a Aioros.   
—Es un grupo de brutal death metal…tienen un nombre raro…”Das Gesetz der Hölle”, o algo así. Es la primera vez que oigo de ellos, ni siquiera sabía que estábamos en la misma discográfica. ¿Te suenan?

Finalmente, la italiana se relajó del todo y negó con la cabeza.  
—Ni idea de quiénes son, ¿y dices que tenemos que tocar con ellos?

Tras asentir, el cantante le especificó que ellos tocaban primero y después el grupo ese extraño, por lo que no era imperativo quedarse a escucharlos.   
  
Shaina sonrió aliviada.  
—Hay géneros que no me gustan nada— declaró—. Pero en fin, espero que no me hagas cantar gutural, ¿verdad?

Orfeo se echó a reír ante tal ocurrencia y enseguida desechó la idea.  
—No, nosotros no cantamos así, tranquila por eso. Pero hablando del tema de la voz, me gustaría preguntarte qué has cantado previamente. Me comentó Shiryu que estabas en el grupo de un amigo suyo, ¿cierto?

—Así es, pero es de rock…por denominarlo de alguna manera. Al principio era así, al menos. Más rockero, pero desde que entró a financiar el grupo una magnate japonesa, se fue todo a la mierda…

— ¿Y eso?— preguntó Orfeo, intuyendo que fue aquello lo que propició la salida del grupo de ella. Percibió que no se sentía cómoda hablando de ello, al ver que ella desviaba la mirada al suelo y parecía contener su frustración—. Oye si no te apetece hablar…no pasa nada.

Aquello alivió la tensión del momento y Shaina clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de Orfeo.   
—Gracias por entenderlo— suspiró, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la mejilla derecha, para evitar que la lágrima siguiera cayendo.

No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para entender el despecho que sufría aquella joven, como tampoco para intuir que su salida no fue solo propiciada por un cambio de rumbo en el estilo del grupo donde estaba antes como por una posible decepción amorosa. El griego decidió que esa información debería preguntársela a Shiryu antes que a ella, ya que aún era evidente que le afectaba profundamente.   
— ¿Quieres un poco de agua?— ofreció el cantante, a lo que la joven asintió.

Tras un par de sorbos, Orfeo le propuso hacer la prueba de voz, por lo que guió a la italiana a un cuarto más pequeño, donde había un equipo de sonido potente, un atril, un micrófono con red y auriculares.   
Colocó la partitura de la canción sobre el atril y pidió a Shaina que se colocase los cascos. A continuación, él se sentó frente al equipo de sonido y, colocándose también los auriculares, pulsó el audio de la canción sin letra, para que pudiera escucharla unas cuantas veces antes de cantarla.

Finalmente, cuando ella parecía tenerle tomado el pulso, comenzó a cantar, mientras el griego escuchaba atentamente. Una vez terminada la primera prueba, Orfeo se retiró los auriculares.  
—Tu voz es de contralto— murmuró pensativo, mientras jugueteaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos—. ¿Tienes nociones de canto clásico?

Shaina negó con la cabeza.  
—Si te refieres a que si sé cantar ópera o cosas así…no, no tengo formación de canto lírico.

El joven se echó hacia atrás en la silla y miró al techo, meditabundo.   
—Verás, es que como habrás podido comprobar, esta partitura está hecha para una voz de soprano lírica. Aún cuando te he pasado la partitura arreglada para voz popular, has cantado varios tonos por debajo, porque no tienes voz para ello.

Esto dejó a Shaina decepcionada y se mordió el labio inferior.   
  
—Sin embargo— declaró Orfeo—, esto es algo que se puede arreglar fácilmente, y debido a una serie de contratiempos, creo que optaré por ello, ya que lo que quería inicialmente es bastante complicado, por no decir que imposible.

— ¿Entonces…?

El griego revisó las partituras y miró a la italiana.  
—Si eres capaz de aprenderte la letra de esta canción y venir a ensayar a diario, entonces te hacemos hueco. Ten en cuenta que tenemos muy poco tiempo, y además debo arreglar algunas cosas para adecuarlo a tu voz, pero si quieres, por mi empezamos mañana mismo.

Shaina aceptó encantada la oferta y declaró que haría lo imposible por ayudar a la banda en esa tarea.


	5. Sheena es una punk-rocker

  1. **Sheena es una punk-rocker**



Después de que el resto de la banda diera la bienvenida formal a Shaina, ésta se despidió hasta el día siguiente, que sería cuando comenzaría a prepararse a conciencia. A pesar de ello, Orfeo le proporcionó una copia de la letra de la canción para que fuese memorizando la letra el resto del día y no llegara con las manos vacías.

Mientras todos reanudaron el ensayo, Orfeo se encerró en el despacho con Aioros.   
— ¿Qué te pasa ahora?— preguntó el manager, firmando unos documentos, sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

El cantante se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa del representante y recogió la pelota de gomas, jugueteando con ella como siempre hacía. Sin abrir la boca, simplemente pasándosela de una mano a otra, retirando alguna goma para lanzarla lejos o bien haciéndola botar en el suelo.

A la tercera goma que salió disparada de entre los dedos del joven griego, Aioros finalmente alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño.  
—Luego recoges lo que has sembrado— dijo señalando hacia atrás, donde había más gomas desperdigadas de días anteriores—, que parece que ha pasado un tornado por aquí. Y si no me dices qué te ocurre, no puedo ayudarte.

Orfeo dejó la pelota de gomas sobre la mesa y suspiró.  
—Es que…

—No te convence Shaina— añadió el representante, tapando el bolígrafo que tenía aún entre las manos y dejándolo en el bote—. Si no estás satisfecho del todo, es mejor que digas que no, aunque eso suponga que no toquéis la canción. Ya te dije que sería difícil encontrar a alguien con tan poco tiempo de margen.

—Dilo— pidió el cantante.

Aioros se echó hacia atrás en la silla con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza.  
—Te lo dije.

Con aquella sentencia, el joven griego admitió la derrota.   
—A ver…no es que no me guste su voz, ya que es muy bonita siendo una contralto— empezó a aliviarse—; no te diría que no si fuera otra canción, pero es que justo en esa…sigo sin tenerlo claro.

—Aún así, has aceptado que entre en el grupo— apostilló el representante, casi como una advertencia—. Escucha, ya está hecho. Ahora toca tirar hacia delante. Tethys no ha llamado, pero he enviado un mensaje a su representante por si sigue en pie la colaboración con ellos. Podíamos pedirle que cante esa canción con nosotros cuando empecemos de lleno con la grabación del segundo álbum y mientras tanto, Shaina la canta en esta gira.

—Me jode que no haya llamado— refunfuñó Orfeo, visiblemente dolido aún—. No entiendo a los músicos que se vuelven idiotas cuando alcanzan la fama y se creen que debemos besar el suelo que pisan tan solo porque han tenido más suerte que los demás.

Aioros suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.  
—No desmerezcas el trabajo de los demás tan solo porque pienses que han tenido más suerte— comenzó a decir el representante—. Ellos se lo han trabajado muy duro desde siempre, ya que Poseidón no siempre estuvo al frente como representante, sino que era el hermano de Kanon quien costeó las primeras maquetas. Y tampoco juzgues a Tethys tan a la ligera, quizás tuvo un día muy caótico y simplemente no pudo llamarte— dijo a modo de consuelo—. Pero de verdad creo que es una mujer con los pies en la tierra y que no va de diva gloriosa, ten paciencia.

Aquellas palabras suavizaron el rostro de Orfeo, aún compungido por todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas.  
—Aún así…no prepares el contrato para Shaina hasta que esté seguro del todo, ¿de acuerdo?— pidió,  tras lo cual, el cantante salió de nuevo a ensayar con sus compañeros, que le esperaban impaciente.

Era de noche cuando el grupo decidió ir a cenar todos juntos al restaurante chino de la esquina, a petición expresa de Shiryu.  
— ¿Pagas tú?— preguntó Moses, mirando de soslayo al bajista, quien alzó una ceja incrédulo.

—Tú tienes un poco de morro, ¿no?— soltó el japonés, abriendo su cartera y mirando el dinero que tenía—. Y suerte, porque hoy puedo.

Moses palmeó la espalda de su compañero mientras soltaba una carcajada.  
—Solo te estaba tomando el pelo— dijo recogiendo un largo mechón oscuro de Shiryu y agitándolo como un plumero en el rostro del japonés—, de hecho esta noche pago yo.

Los compañeros se quedaron petrificados ante tal propuesta.  
— ¿Tiene fiebre o sigue bromeando?— pensó en voz alta Argol, aún incrédulo.

—Para mi que sigue bromeando…— aclaró Shun, al ver que la sonrisa de Moses no bajaba, hasta que torció el gesto ante tal declaración.  
  
—Para que lo sepáis, hoy puedo pagar yo, que al fin he cobrado el cheque que me debía mi jefe desde hace tres meses— contestó orgulloso, abriendo la cartera y mostrando los billetes que tenía dentro—. Para una vez que puedo permitírmelo…

Aioros salió del despacho y se colocó la chaqueta.  
—La pena ha sido no poder grabarte diciendo esto, porque me temo que será la primera y última vez que nos vas a invitar— declaró el representante, haciendo que los demás se rieran excepto el neozelandés—. Que no es que ganemos aún mucho con los derechos de las canciones del primer álbum, pero al menos  nos alcanza a todos para vivir, aparte de lo que ganáis algunos con vuestros trabajos fuera de aquí.

—Si no se lo fundiera todo en apuestas de póker— replicó Argol, mientras salían todos por la puerta, a lo que Moses contestó furibundo que eso era mentira, que tan solo se dejaba de media doscientos euros por partida, hecho que provocó más risas entre sus compañeros, al que tacharon de ludópata.

Sentados ya en la mesa del restaurante chino, con un delicioso huo guo y una cantidad infinita de platillos con verduras, carnes y empanadillas alrededor para sumergir en la sopa, los cinco componentes del grupo y el representante del mismo, brindaron por la nueva etapa.

—Solo faltaría Shaina— comentó Shun, mientras sumergía varias veces  un trozo de ternera en el caldo ardiente para que se cocinara—, y ya estaríamos todos.

Al hilo de esto, Orfeo recordó algo y miró a Shiryu.  
— ¿Conoces las razones por las cuales ella abandonó el grupo de tu amigo?

El japonés tragó la empanadilla y se limpió la boca con una servilleta.  
—Fue a raíz de que cambiaron de representante— dijo pensativo—, el antiguo, uno llamado Gigas, no hacía bien su trabajo y la banda decidió prescindir de sus servicios. En uno de sus viajes a Japón, Seika, la hermana de Seiya, recomendó su grupo a una amiga suya, una tal Saori. Esta chica al parecer tiene mucho dinero y decidió ejercer de mecenas para ellos, y gracias a esto y sus contactos, le pidieron formalmente que se convirtiera en la manager del grupo.

—Y les va bastante bien— añadió Aioros, tras beber un poco de cerveza—. De hecho tienen un contrato muy bueno con una de las mayores discográficas a nivel mundial.

Shiryu asintió.  
—La contraparte fue que la discográfica pidió una música un poco más comercial— relató, recogiendo los palillos de nuevo—, y aunque Saori recomendó que fuera el grupo quien eligiese el nuevo rumbo, algunos se tomaron esta recomendación como una imposición. Entre ellas Shaina.

—Entonces no fue la única del grupo que lo abandonó— apuntó Orfeo.

—No exactamente— contestó el japonés—. Si bien Dante abandonó el grupo, solo Shaina lo hizo tras protestar por el cambio de rumbo. Es decir, Dante se marchó por temas de trabajo y familia, le era incompatible. Pero Shaina  se marchó porque quiso— hizo una pausa para enfatizar lo dicho y miró a Aioros—. Al menos, los pesos pesados que son Ikki, Hyoga y Marin siguen junto a Seiya en el grupo bajo la nueva directriz.

Todo aquello encajaba con lo que la italiana le había relatado aquella mañana.   
  
— ¿Meterán a alguien nuevo, para sustituir a Dante y Shaina?— preguntó Argol, removiendo las verduras en la sopa.   
  
—De momento mi novia June se queda sola de corista y Marin pasa a ser cantante y guitarrista junto a Seiya, sustituyendo así a Shaina— comentó Shun—. Y creo que entrará alguien nuevo para la batería, pero no sé quién puede ser.

El representante del grupo carraspeó e informó que Aldebarán, un conocido suyo, sería el nuevo batería.  
—Al menos eso me comentó anoche por teléfono mi hermano, que se lo dijo hace unos días.

— ¿Y Shaina no comentó nada más que esa razón para irse del grupo?— siguió hurgando Orfeo, queriendo indagar más sobre ella.

Pero ni Shiryu ni Shun sabían nada al respecto, al menos por el momento.   
—Si quieres podríamos preguntar, si tanto te interesa— contestó el más joven de los japoneses—. Igual June sabe algo, se llevaba bien con Shaina.

—Creo que no va a hacer falta, podrás preguntárselo ahora si quieres— informó Argol, señalando la ventana del restaurante—. A vuestra derecha…

Efectivamente, Shaina pasó por delante de la ventana del restaurante en ese preciso instante, y Shun golpeó la ventana para llamar su atención. La joven miró a todos lados hasta que vio la sonriente cara del joven japonés y devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto de la mano.

Haciéndole gestos para que entrara, la italiana accedió al local y saludó al grupo.   



	6. Corazón roto

  1. **Corazón roto**



Shaina se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó junto a Shiryu. Al arremangarse, Moses se fijó en el tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo derecho, desde el codo hasta la muñeca.  
— ¿Y ese tatuaje?— preguntó el neozelandés—. ¿Cómo es que te has tatuado eso?

De inmediato todos los demás se fijaron en el dibujo que se enroscaba alrededor de su extremidad, una serpiente con un patrón diamantino.   
—Me gustan los reptiles, en especial los ofidios, serpientes y víboras— declaró la joven, mostrando una pulsera de oro alrededor de su muñeca izquierda también con forma de serpiente..

—¿Y tu mordedura es venenosa?— se aventuró a soltar Moses repentinamente.   
  
Shaina se quedó mirándole perpleja y le señaló, mirando al resto del grupo.  
—¿Siempre es así de impertinente o es cosa mía?

—Siempre ha sido así— contestó Shiryu entre risas—, pero no te preocupes, te acostumbrarás y si tienes que pegarle, hazlo sin problema. No serías la primera ni la última que le deja los dedos marcados en la cara.

El neozelandés gruñó una amenaza al japonés, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oye Shaina, ¿has cenado?— preguntó Shun—. Porque si no es así, te invito a lo que quieras.

La joven sacudió la cabeza negativamente.  
—Muchas gracias por la invitación, pero ya comí algo— contestó escuetamente—. De hecho había quedado con una persona para cenar y salir a tomar algo, pero se ha tenido que ir  antes de tiempo y  ahora regresaba a casa.

— ¿No tienes planes para esta noche, entonces?— volvió a la carga Moses, a pesar de la amenaza que le sobrevolaba.

Ella contestó que no, por lo que entre todos decidieron que irían a tomar una copa con ella a un pub cercano.   
  
Terminaron lo que quedaba de cena y tras obligar a Moses a pagar, salieron del restaurante.

—Bueno chicos, me marcho a mi casa— dijo repentinamente Orfeo, tomando la dirección contraria—. Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo.

— ¿Te vas?— preguntó extrañada la italiana—. ¿No quieres venir a tomar algo?

El griego paró en seco su caminar.  
—Los cantantes no deberíamos tomar alcohol, ¿sabías eso? Además— contestó mirando su reloj—, necesito descansar un poco del ajetreo del día.

— ¡No seas desconsiderado!— replicó Argol acercándose a él—. Si solo son las nueve y media, aunque sea te tomas algo suave y te marchas a las diez, pero no nos hagas el feo— y bajó la voz—, especialmente a ella, anda…

Orfeo suspiró y finalmente accedió a la invitación, pero replicó que se quedaría media hora y nada más, conminando a los demás a ser más responsables en ese sentido.

Enfilaron todos al pub acordado, donde a pesar de ser un día entre semana, estaba bastante animado gracias a un partido de fútbol en la televisión.

Tras pedir una serie de bebidas diversas, los siete compañeros alzaron las copas y brindaron por el grupo y la nueva integrante.

—Ahora que perteneces a este grupo, ¿qué expectativas tienes con nosotros?— preguntó Argol, interesado en saber qué opinaba la joven de todo aquello.

—Bueno, aún tengo que firmar el contrato— replicó Shaina, mirando a Aioros, quien evitó el contacto al agarrar la jarra de cerveza y dar un largo trago—, pero espero que vaya mejor que en el anterior grupo.

— ¿Y por qué te fuiste?— disparó Shun repentinamente.  
  
— ¿Tienes novio?— preguntó Moses al mismo tiempo.

La italiana no sabía a qué responder primero, por lo que optó por la menos incómoda pregunta de las dos.  
—No, no tengo novio— respondió, forzando una sonrisa—. Y, sinceramente, no tengo muchas ganas de iniciar nada ahora.

— ¿Por qué no?— insistió el batería del grupo—. ¿Eres lesbiana?

— ¡No!— exclamó ella y comenzó a reírse—. Simplemente no quiero tener pareja.

— ¿Y si encuentras el amor repentinamente?— volvió a la carga Moses—. Yo estoy soltero, entero y soy un partidazo. Todos pueden corroborarlo— dijo señalando a sus compañeros que comenzaron a reírse y a decir información sensible sobre él para evitar que Shaina fuese engañada por el batería.

En ese momento, Orfeo miró el reloj y se colocó la cazadora.  
—Siento romper este momento, pero de verdad que estoy cansado y necesito irme a dormir en breves— informó el cantante—, pasad buena noche y por favor, mañana os quiero a primera hora en el local, ¿de acuerdo?

A pesar de los ruegos de sus compañeros para que se quedase más tiempo, el cantante se mantuvo firme en su decisión.    
—Yo también creo que me iré— comunicó Shaina, recogiendo su chaqueta—, se hace tarde y como bien dice él, mañana hay que estar a tope desde primera hora.

El griego esperó a que su compañera se despidiera de todos y salieron del pub.   
— ¿Por dónde vas?— preguntó el cantante.  
  
—Por la derecha— respondió la joven.

—Te acompaño si quieres, voy por el mismo camino— respondió Orfeo, empezando a caminar.   
  
—No hace falta, no vivo lejos de aquí— dijo Shaina, pero ante la insistencia del cantante, aceptó que la acompañase.

Estuvieron callados los primeros minutos, tan solo cerciorándose que seguían la calle correcta.   
—Qué callado eres…

Aquella frase provocó que Orfeo girase la cabeza hacia ella, desconcertado.   
—No me gusta hablar si no tengo nada interesante que decir— contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Shaina cerró la boca y miró al suelo mientras proseguían pateando las calles, pero el ritmo que llevaba el hombre era demasiado rápido para los tacones de ella, por lo que en una esquina ella se paró para descansar unos segundos, desapareciendo del campo visual del cantante.

Sin embargo, Orfeo siguió caminando hasta que se percató de que Shaina no estaba. Pensando que se había perdido, deshizo el camino andado, pero rápidamente vio que ella seguía la misma calle donde estaba él y la esperó.  
—Perdona, voy demasiado rápido para ti— comentó el joven, mirando los tacones de la joven.

—No pasa nada, es solo que son nuevos y no estoy acostumbrada a andar con ellos— replicó ella, quitándole importancia—. Además, mi portal está en la siguiente manzana. Es todo recto desde aquí, ya puedo seguir sola.

El joven griego pensó que no sería correcto e insistió en que la acompañaría hasta la puerta, que no era problema para él.  
— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, si no es demasiada indiscreción?— preguntó repentinamente, cuando reanudaron el paso, a lo que ella accedió—. Has dicho que no tienes novio actualmente, pero ¿lo has tenido?

Shaina se mantuvo callada unos segundos.  
—Digamos que sí, tuve novio— fue su parca respuesta.

— ¿Era él?— preguntó de nuevo Orfeo—. Me refiero a Seiya…

En este punto, los dos llegaron al portal de la italiana y ésta rebuscó en el bolso las llaves. Abrió la puerta y se quedó unos segundos sujetándola.   
—Sí, fuimos novios— dijo apesadumbrada—, aunque ya estábamos mal un poco antes de que entrara Saori a financiarnos, empecé a notar que él se estaba enamorando de ella y eso me afectó profundamente. Corté yo y preferí irme antes de empeorar las cosas— declaró—. Por eso no quiero saber nada de ellos, mi vida ha tomado otro rumbo y quiero seguir mi camino, sin que nadie se interponga en él. No voy a volver a permitir que nadie joda mis sueños.

Orfeo inspiró profundamente y desvió la mirada.   
—Supongo que tienes razón—dijo casi en un susurro—, pero a veces la vida nos pone a alguien delante como por azares del destino por una razón concreta. Y supongo que hay que seguir las corazonadas.

Shaina asintió suavemente y el cantante se despidió de ella hasta el día siguiente.

Le llevó veinte minutos más hasta que llegó a su casa. Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su piso, se descalzó las botas, se quitó la cazadora y la sudadera que llevaba, colocándolas en una silla y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Sentándose al borde del colchón de su cama, colocó el reloj en la mesilla, se desvistió la camiseta negra que llevaba y se colocó una gris del pijama, retirándose después el cinturón y los vaqueros grises, para poder ponerse los pantalones de algodón azules. Por último, se quitó los calcetines, los cuales arrojó al suelo sin más y se metió bajo el nórdico mullido.

Cerró los ojos y nada más hacerlo, su móvil comenzó a vibrar insistentemente.

Refunfuñando, se incorporó y gateando por encima de la cama, alcanzó los vaqueros, sacó el aparato y vio que era un número extranjero, que además, le había hecho unas cuantas llamadas perdidas antes que esa. Rápidamente descolgó.  
— ¿Sí?

— ¡Orfeo! ¡Menos mal que me coges la llamada! Iba a colgar ya pensando que estabas durmiendo.

— ¿Tethys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edades de los personajes aparecidos:  
> Orfeo: 27  
> Aioros: 38  
> Moses: 28  
> Argol: 26  
> Shun: 23  
> Shiryu: 24  
> Shaina: 26  
> Tethys: 34


	7. Un ángel

  1. **Un ángel**



— ¿Tethys eres tú?— repitió el cantante, incrédulo al escuchar de nuevo la voz cristalina de la danesa, quien le confirmó que, efectivamente, era ella.

—Disculpa que no pudiera llamarte cuando te dije, pero mis gemelos se pusieron enfermos esa tarde y tuvimos que ir mi marido y yo al hospital corriendo y…—comenzó a disculparse ella.

—No te preocupes— dijo aliviado Orfeo, quitándose de inmediato la imagen de diva que se había construido—, lo entiendo.

A pesar de ello, Tethys le pidió las más sinceras disculpas respecto a su olvido, ya que era raro que ella olvidase una promesa dada. El griego asintió y le preguntó por los niños, que afortunadamente estaban bien, tan solo una fuerte indigestión.  
—Escucha, lo que quería comentarte el otro día…ya te confirmé que yo no podría asistir a vuestra gira porque las fechas no me coinciden, pero conozco a una persona que sé que te puede ayudar, más que nada porque gracias a que hoy conseguí un poco de paz, pude llamarla y comentar con ella lo que te sucedía, y ha accedido a ello. Solamente tendrías que hacerle una prueba de voz y, si la consideras apta, pues ella está dispuesta.

Orfeo resopló y se pasó la mano por el cabello, mordiéndose el labio inferior.  
—Tethys, escucha un momento…

—El caso es que solo tienes que acercarte al restaurante que está en el conservatorio nacional de música, ese en el que los camareros cantan, ya que ella trabaja allí— prosiguió la cantante, sin escuchar a su interlocutor—. Te he citado con ella mañana a las diez y media, ya que su turno no comienza hasta las tres. Se hace llamar Agriope, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Pero espera un momento!— pidió el griego—. A ver, ¿has concertado una cita con una posible cantante para mi grupo?

Tethys asintió rápidamente.  
—Y no te vas a arrepentir, créeme. Tiene una voz preciosa, la  escuché la última vez que estuve en Grecia y fue espectacular. ¡Tiene mucho futuro por delante! Además es una joven muy amable.

No se lo podía creer. De no tener cantante a encontrar dos en apenas un par de días. Orfeo suspiró maldiciendo su suerte.  
—Lo siento Tethys, te agradezco el esfuerzo y el interés, de verdad— comenzó a decir—, pero ya tenemos cantante en el grupo…

— ¿En serio?— la voz de la danesa se notó desilusionada—. Vaya…qué lástima…con lo ilusionada que estaba…pues nada, la llamaré para cancelarlo. Pero te digo una cosa, no te arrepentirías con ella. Por favor, considérala aunque sea para otro tema de tu próximo trabajo.

Aquello provocó que Orfeo se sintiera miserable por no dar al menos la oportunidad a esa desconocida. Sabiendo que se estaba arriesgando, calmó a la cantante.   
—Iré personalmente a decírselo, ya que te has tomado la enorme molestia de ayudarme con esto y la verdad, no me lo esperaba— comunicó el griego—. Si me dices que es buena, me lo creeré, ya que confío en tu criterio. Y me pica la curiosidad…así que para la gira me temo que no, pero para la grabación de otro tema del próximo álbum seguro que puedo apañar algo. ¿Me dijiste a las diez?

—Diez y media— corrigió la cantante—. No pensé que consiguieseis a alguien tan rápido, pero me alegro de todos modos. Recuerda, esta chica se hace llamar Agriope. Restaurante del conservatorio nacional de música. Ya me contarás qué tal fue la cita— dijo con una leve risa.

Tras despedirse y colgar, Orfeo se quedó pensativo mirando la pantalla de su móvil.  
—En qué follón me he metido…

 

A la mañana siguiente, nada más despertarse, Orfeo llamó a Aioros.  
— ¿Qué?— respondió el representante al otro lado, mientras comía una tostada.  
  
—No voy a poder acudir al ensayo de hoy por la mañana, comunícaselo a todos, por favor— informó el cantante—. Sé que es muy precipitado, pero tengo un asunto importante que resolver.

El griego mayor soltó la tostada y tragó rápidamente.  
—No me digas que te has follado a Shaina y que ahora tenéis que ir a por la pastilla…

Orfeo se apartó el móvil de la oreja y miró la pantalla con extrañeza.  
— ¿Se puede saber qué desayunas para soltar semejantes idioteces?

— ¿Idioteces?— soltó el manager entre risas—. Ayer os marchasteis juntos, y os vimos ir por la misma dirección. Dime— preguntó en voz baja—, ¿hubo tema o no hubo tema?

— ¿¡Quieres dejar de soltar tonterías Aioros!?— exclamó irritado el cantante—. ¡Eres un cotilla! ¡Y no, no pasó nada, simplemente la acompañé hasta su casa y yo regresé a la mía! Parece mentira que tengas más edad que yo…

Escuchó la risa del manager al otro lado y esto enfureció más al usualmente sereno y templado cantante.  
—Claro que sí Orfeo— dijo aún entre risas Aioros—, claro que sí. Bueno, que no vienes entonces. Ya se lo digo yo a los chicos, pero no me hago cargo si se encabronan contigo por hacerles madrugar y luego tú no vienes.

—Os lo explicaré cuando regrese— comunicó el cantante, antes de colgar—. De verdad, qué marujón es…yo con Shaina…no sueña ni nada…

Tras resoplar y echar el nórdico hacia atrás, se levantó de la cama y se fue directo a la ducha.

Realmente no sabía si debía hacer aquello, pero tras escuchar a Tethys, algo le dijo que confiase en ella. Tenía una fuerte corazonada de que algo le esperaba, pero no sabía si bueno o malo. En cualquiera de los dos casos, la curiosidad que la danesa había despertado en él por aquella misteriosa joven de la que le había hablado era muy fuerte.

Y ni siquiera sabía la razón de ello.

Así que tras ducharse y desayunar algo ligero porque le llevaría un rato llegar al lugar de la cita, recogió su moto y se dirigió al conservatorio nacional de música.

Cuando llegó, recordó sus años en aquel edificio, que tantos buenos momentos le dio. Su pasión por la música, bien presente desde que era un niño pequeño. La añoranza le produjo un nudo en la garganta y sonrió, antes de encadenar la moto a un poste.

El restaurante era totalmente diferente a como lo recordaba. Antaño era un bar con cafetería, siempre repleto de alumnos y profesores, que pasaban su tiempo libre al olor de un delicioso café, comían alguna ración de cocina tradicional que hacían allí o bien descansaban sobre las mesas.

Ahora todo eso había cambiado. La restauración le daba un toque regio al lugar, más cuidado y acogedor. Gruesas cortinas de paño rojo  colgaban como si fueran telones de función. A pesar de la iluminación eléctrica, podían verse velas por las que caía la cera creando grumos alrededor, seguramente para dar una atmósfera más íntima. Además, por las paredes había colocados pósters de grandes óperas, restaurados de los originales que había antiguamente.

Y al fondo, un pequeño escenario, donde podía vislumbrarse unos rieles para colocar escenas.

Todo esto maravilló a Orfeo, aunque extrañaba la antigua cafetería. Esperaba que, al menos, los dueños siguieran ahí pese a la reforma. Y así era, sirviendo desayunos en la zona de la cafetería, el dueño de siempre salió a tomarle nota, reconociéndole al instante.   
— ¡Cuántos años sin verte Orfeo!— exclamó el cocinero, dándole una afectuosa palmada en el brazo al joven—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Por cierto, a mis hijas les gusta tu música…

Azorado por esto, el cantante sonrió tímidamente y accedió a hacerse una foto con él, para después firmar un par de servilletas, ya que el cd no lo tenía en el restaurante.   
—Pues es que he quedado aquí con una persona…una de tus empleadas. Agriope se llama— dijo mirando el el móvil la nota donde había apuntado el nombre de ella.

El cocinero sonrió maliciosamente y le guiñó un ojo, desapareciendo por unos segundos en la cocina. Al cabo de un rato salió.  
—Tiene la mañana libre, así que me imagino que entrará por la puerta del restaurante. Te invito mientras la esperas, ¿qué quieres tomar?

Orfeo se pidió un zumo de naranja natural y nada más servírselo, el dueño le indicó que mirase la puerta.  
—Aquí viene.

Entonces hizo entrada en el restaurante una joven de largos cabellos rubios, ojos azules muy risueños y que vestía un abrigo largo de color crema.

Orfeo se quedó mirándola como si fuera una aparición angelical.


	8. La elegida

  1. **La elegida**



La muchacha oteó por encima y saludó al cocinero.  
—Buenos días Christos, he quedado hoy con una persona llamada Orfeo, ¿sabes si ha venido alguien?— preguntó con una melodiosa voz.

—Lo tienes delante— contestó el cocinero, al ver que el aludido no abría la boca—. Os dejo a solas. Eso sí, recuerda que a las tres empiezas el turno.

Agriope se fijó en el joven que tenía delante y sonrió con dulzura, alargando la mano para estrechársela.   
—Hola Orfeo, encantada de conocerte.

El griego miró a los ojos de la joven y sintió una punzada en el corazón. Temblando, recogió la delicada mano de ella sin hacer fuerza y la soltó temiendo romperla.

Ella se ruborizó ligeramente y decidió invitar al cantante a tomar asiento en una mesa, ya que en la barra estarían incómodos.   
Sacudiéndose el aturdimiento inicial, Orfeo preguntó a la joven si deseaba tomar algo, pero ella declinó, alegando que ya había desayunado en su casa.   
—Así que tú eres Agriope, la amiga de Tethys— dijo el griego, tomándose el zumo de un trago.

—Por favor, llámame Eurídice, ese es mi nombre real—susurró ella—, solo me llaman Agriope cuando estoy sobre el escenario— contestó, desviando la mirada hacia el lugar donde los camareros representaban pequeñas obras de ópera mientras servían.

Orfeo sonrió y miró alrededor con cierto nerviosismo.  
—Anoche me llamó y me dijo que había concertado una cita contigo, por eso estoy aquí.

—Ya, por eso he venido— replicó ella, riéndose, ante la obviedad—. ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco tenso…

—Es la emoción de estar aquí otra vez— mintió el cantante, no queriendo verbalizar aquella sensación que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo como un cosquilleo—, solo es eso. Estudié en el conservatorio.

Eurídice amplió la sonrisa y se sorprendió ante tal descubrimiento.  
— ¿En serio? Yo también estoy estudiando canto lírico, último curso, pero no me suena verte por allí.

—Es que acabé hace tres años, tengo 27. ¿Y tú?

—Ah claro, eres mayor que yo— dijo pensativa—. Yo tengo 23, aunque pronto haré los 24. Es que te lo pregunté porque pareces de mi edad.

Orfeo se echó a reír y por fin pudo relajarse al ver que ella también compartía la carcajada.  
—Mucha gente me dice que aparento menos edad de la que tengo— murmuró divertido—, hasta que me conocen y entonces me echan décadas encima. Bueno, bromas aparte— dijo recomponiéndose un poco—, supongo que Tethys te contaría lo de mi grupo.

Eurídice asintió con un leve cabeceo y le detalló sus estudios en música a petición del cantante, quien quedó sorprendido por la versatilidad que tenía, además de las buenas referencias que la joven le mostraba.  
—Conocí a Tethys una noche que vino a cenar con su marido, y desde entonces hablamos habitualmente— reconoció Eurídice—. Quiere realizar un dueto conmigo y me ha invitado a Dinamarca.  Pero ahora que se va de gira, me comentó que mientras tanto podría realizar la gira con vosotros, que buscabas una cantante soprano lírica para una canción de vuestro próximo álbum.

—Así es— confirmó el griego—, es la idea que tengo desde hace mucho tiempo. Aunque no sé si te gustará este tipo de música…nosotros hacemos Death Metal melódico…

—Si te soy sincera, no os he escuchado antes, pero que mi apariencia no te despiste— advirtió ella alzando un dedo—, me gustan grupos como Dream Theatre, Nightwish, Within Temptation, Stratovarius…y por supuesto, Ominous Waters.

Orfeo se reclinó en el asiento y se pasó la mano por la barbilla.   
— ¿Y te has atrevido alguna vez a cantar algo de esos grupos?

—Por supuesto— contestó ella—, aunque aquí cante óperas, también practico con música más popular.

—Tienes tablas entonces— dijo el griego, sonriendo—. Has cantado para el público aquí, incluso sirviendo mesas.

Orfeo entonces cambió su semblante y se puso serio. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa y pensó en si debería decirle que no podía contar con ella. Había aceptado a Shaina antes que a ella, pero Eurídice encajaba a la perfección en el perfil que buscaba para cantar su tema.   
—Escucha Agriope…—empezó a decir, sintiéndose mal—, encajas a la perfección en lo que quiero. Lo sé incluso antes de escucharte. Pero hay un pequeño problema…

— ¿Cuál?— preguntó ella, entristeciéndose—. Si es por el trabajo, no te preocupes, puedo irme cuando guste. Y por el curso puedo hablarlo con mis profesores, no suelen poner impedimentos si el trabajo que hacemos está relacionado con los estudios. Estoy disponible desde este momento para empezar a ensayar.

—No, no es eso, pero mira, está bien saberlo— replicó el cantante—. Es que resulta que una chica contestó al anuncio que puso nuestro representante, ya que tenemos prisa porque la gira está a la vuelta de la esquina—empezó a tantear—. El tema está en que ya la he aceptado…

Eurídice agachó la cabeza, apenada. Ante esto, Orfeo resopló y buscó una solución rápida.  
—Ella no tiene contrato aún, ya que no quería tenerlo listo hasta que cambiase la partitura y pudiera ensayar con ella. No es el tipo de voz que yo quiero para ese tema, pero las presiones y las prisas al final…—dijo casi sin pensar—. Me sabe muy mal todo esto, porque siento que voy a tener que trabajar el doble para encajarla dentro de mi grupo, y que contigo sería más fácil…y sinceramente, ahora que te conozco un poco, tengo la sensación de…

Pero la joven ya no le miraba. Se incorporó del asiento y alargó la mano.  
—Siento que haya sido así— murmuró Eurídice—, pero si ya tienes la palabra comprometida con esa otra chica, es mejor dejarlo. No quiero que haya problemas por mi culpa.

Orfeo chasqueó los dedos.  
— ¡Tengo una idea!— exclamó entusiasmado, mientras se incorporaba del asiento—. ¿Y si consigo convencer a mis compañeros de que eres la adecuada?

Pero la joven torció el gesto.  
—Si ese no es el problema…es que has contratado a otra chica y no creo que le vaya a hacer gracia que la sustituyas por mi…

—Aún no está contratada y no sería sustituir del todo, ya que a ella puedo ponerla de corista para otros temas o puedo pedirle que sea ella quien cante entero uno de los temas ya publicados— refirió el griego—. No creo que se tome a mal que seas tú quien cante el nuevo, al fin y al cabo, tiene su sitio en el grupo. ¿Qué opinas?

Eurídice se frotó el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha.  
—Si es así, entonces aceptaré, pero con una condición— declaró ella—, que sea algo consensuado entre todos. Si hay un solo miembro que se opone a que yo cante esa canción, entonces prefiero no estar. Además, aún me tienes que hacer la prueba de voz…

Ante aquella tesitura, el cantante echó un vistazo alrededor.  
— ¿Y por qué no esta noche?— dijo refiriéndose al restaurante—. Hago una reserva y venimos todos a escucharte cantar. ¿Qué te parece?

La joven se dirigió a la barra y habló con su jefe, comunicándole  su deseo de reservar para esa misma noche, a lo que contestó que no habría problema porque aún quedaban sitios por ocupar.   
—Entonces resérvame para siete comensales, por favor— pidió el cantante de Silver Serenade—. A las diez de la noche estaremos aquí.

Con la reserva confirmada, Orfeo comunicó a Eurídice que tenía que marcharse a ensayar, y que la vería por la noche.   
— ¡Espera!— dijo ella, antes de que él se fuera—. Apunta mi número de teléfono, por si acaso.

El joven empezó a reírse por haber pasado por alto aquello y ambos compartieron  sus respectivos móviles, despidiéndose hasta la noche.

Cuando Orfeo se colocó el casco y arrancó la moto, la emoción de haber encontrado lo que llevaba tiempo buscando provocó que una sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro para el resto del día.

 


	9. De una manera u otra

  1. **De una manera u otra**



El camino que iba desde la entrada del edifico donde estaba el estudio hasta la puerta del mismo lo recorrió murmurándose las explicaciones pertinentes.

Y es que no las tenía todas consigo. Sabía que seguramente Aioros le pediría explicaciones y cuando se las diera le echaría bronca. Y respecto a los demás, daba por hecho que solo Argol apoyaría su deseo de que fuera Eurídice la cantante.

Aún así, la corazonada que tuvo era positiva respecto a esa joven y no quería dejar escapar semejante oportunidad que le había brindado Tethys.

Tomó aire antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y entró en la sala, donde estaban todos concentrados tocando sus respectivas partes de una canción.

Ni siquiera se percataron de que el líder había entrado y que éste se escurrió hasta la puerta del despacho de Aioros, quien estaba inmerso tecleando en su ordenador.

—Por fin apareces— dijo el manager, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla—, precisamente estaba ahora redactando el contrato para Shaina.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó el cantante—. ¡Pero si te he dicho que no lo hicieras hasta que te diera orden para ello!

Aioros dejó de teclear y miró al joven con preocupación.  
—No queda mucho tiempo y hay que hacerlo antes de que empiece la gira, tengo que llevar el contrato para que me lo formalicen y si lo llevo la semana que viene, vete a saber si podremos salir…— informó el representante, regresando al teclado.

—Deja de teclear y escúchame— pidió Orfeo, sentándose frente al manager, quien frunció el ceño al saber que el tono que empleaba no vaticinaba buenas noticias—. Hay algunos cambios…

Al oír esto, el griego mayor bufó una maldición y pidió que le contara esas novedades. Al concluir el relato de su encuentro con Eurídice y de su decisión de meterla sí o sí en el grupo para cantar el tema, Aioros se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en la silla.  
—Estás loco— soltó el manager—, rematadamente loco.

— ¿Por qué?— bufó Orfeo, contrariado al ver que no obtenía el apoyo de su representante—. ¿Qué problema hay? Simplemente es mover un par de cosas y ya está, y total, a Shaina no le he prometido que esté en el grupo más allá de la gira.

Aioros se pasó la mano por la frente y resopló contrariado.  
—Vamos a ver, para empezar, no hay dinero suficiente para pagar a las dos— dijo sacando el dedo índice—; segundo, ¿qué le vas a decir a Shaina?”Lo siento, te prometí que cantarías con nosotros pero he encontrado a otra mejor, lárgate del grupo”. ¿Se lo piensas decir? Porque conmigo no cuentes para ello, te lo digo ya. Y tercero— añadió el dedo anular a los otros dos—, ¡es que no hay tiempo! Tendrías que enseñarle a esa chica nueva la letra de la canción, que ya vamos pillados, pero es que si pones a Shaina a cantar otros temas, tendrá que aprendérselos. ¿Lo entiendes o no

Por la cara que puso el cantante, Aioros supo que le había quedado claro pero que no aceptaría rendirse a pesar del desastre que se avecinaba.   
—Lo único que vas a conseguir es una pelea de gatas— vaticinó el griego mayor—, y nadie saldrá bien parado de esto…

Orfeo se apoyó con las dos manos en la mesa.  
—Solo os pido una oportunidad— murmuró—. Esta noche cenamos todos en el restaurante del conservatorio nacional. Invito yo. Y entonces decidimos.

Aioros inspiró profundamente y miró la pantalla del ordenador, guardando el documento que estaba escribiendo y apagando la pantalla.  
—Maldita democracia…

Cuando salió del despacho, sus compañeros dejaron de tocar y miraron a su líder.  
— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Shun, al percibir nerviosismo en Orfeo.

—Venga, díselo— apuró el manager.

Ahora todos los componentes miraron al joven griego.  
— ¿Dónde está Shaina?— preguntó extrañado, al no ver a la mujer allí—. ¿No ha venido?

—Vino— informó Moses—, pero cuando supo que no vendrías, se marchó y dijo que volvería más tarde.

—Es igual, se lo comunicaré cuando regrese— musitó Orfeo, pensando que sería mejor darle la noticia en privado—. Chicos, esta noche invito a cenar a un restaurante. A las diez tenemos que estar allí. Quiero que escuchéis una cosa.

De nuevo, caras de extrañeza y murmullos entre el equipo.  
— ¿Qué tenemos que escuchar?— preguntó Shiryu.

Orfeo se mordió el labio inferior, inspiró y suspiró pesadamente.  
—A la nueva cantante de Silver Serenade.

— ¿¡Qué!?

El joven griego explicó apresuradamente la idea que tenía en la cabeza y todo lo que había pasado desde entonces.   
—Ya es tarde para andar con estas cosas— se pronunció el batería, provocando el desánimo en el cantante—. Lo siento, pero es lo que pienso. Además, esto no le va a sentar nada bien a Shaina.

—Comparto la misma opinión que él— dijo Shiryu—, creo que debes mantener la promesa que le diste a Shaina primero. Y esto nos va a retrasar más.

—Si mantiene a las dos, creo que podría ser viable— murmuró Shun tímidamente—, me gustaría poder escuchar a la nueva chica…

— ¿Argol?— dijo Orfeo pidiendo opinión al segundo guitarrista—. ¿Qué opinas?

El árabe tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, hasta que al fin los abrió y miró al cantante.  
—Desde el primer momento supe que no estarías a gusto con Shaina, y aunque me duela por ella, creo que si estás tan convencido de esto, hay que darte una oportunidad y confiar en tu criterio. Siempre que lo hemos hecho, han salido bien las cosas.

Orfeo miró a Aioros, quien sacudió la cabeza.  
—Estamos empatados—dijo el griego joven—, por tanto…

—Está bien, iremos a ese restaurante— declaró el manager—, pero ya te dije mis condiciones…

—Déjame a mi sin sueldo si es necesario— replicó rápidamente el cantante—, no me importa. Tengo para sobrevivir y si me tengo que cortar de cosas, puedo hacerlo sin problema.

Aioros intercambió unas miradas con el resto de la banda, se dio media vuelta y dio un portazo a su despacho.

— ¿A las diez menos cuarto? Pago yo— recalcó el líder, a lo que su grupo accedió rápidamente.

 


	10. Una noche en la ópera

  1. **Una noche en la ópera**



Orfeo esperaba ansioso a que viniese Shaina durante el resto de la tarde, pero la italiana no hizo acto de presencia en el estudio. La llamó al móvil varias veces, pero no conseguía contactar con ella.  
— ¿Le habrá pasado algo?— preguntó el cantante a sus compañeros, quienes se encogieron de hombros y le restaron importancia.

Debido a este contratiempo, el griego decidió enviarle un mensaje instándola a acudir esa noche al restaurante, que tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente.

Al llegar la hora de recoger los instrumentos y marcharse a sus casas antes de la quedada, Orfeo esperó para quedarse a solas con Aioros.   
—A las diez menos cuarto os quiero a todos frente al restaurante, no os retraséis, por favor— repitió el griego a sus compañeros antes de irse.

Y una vez a solas fue a ver al manager, que ya había apagado el ordenador y recogía unos papeles en una carpeta.   
—Estás enfadado— murmuró el cantante, a lo que Aioros alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido.  
  
—Como para no estarlo— cortó el griego mayor, cerrando un cajón—. Quiero pensar que es tu inmadurez lo que hace que te comportes así, Orfeo— continuó, recogiendo la chaqueta y poniéndosela—, pero a veces pienso que es tu carácter y eso me desespera por completo.

El cantante se quedó callado y desvió la mirada al suelo, suspirando ante estas duras palabras.   
  
Aioros tintineó las llaves de su coche y tiró un papelito que tenía en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, antes de colocarse frente a su díscolo representado.  
—Esto va a acabar mal— presagió con tristeza—, y si no, ya lo verás por ti mismo. Faltar a tu palabra dada es algo que no esperaba de ti, en ningún momento. Y no me duele tanto por ella porque apenas la conozco, pero me duele por la impresión que esto genera en tus compañeros. Y en mi, obviamente.

Ante el silencio del líder de Silver Serenade, el manager se quedó pensando en si le estaba haciendo caso u oídos sordos.   
—Sé que Shaina no es la persona adecuada a lo que quieres ofrecer al público y que tienes que trabajar el doble por ella, pero creo sinceramente que no deberías haberle dado esperanzas vanas.

—No le he dado esperanzas vanas— al fin dijo el cantante—. Y lo sabes. Ella también notó mis reticencias y lo que le aseguré fue que debía emplearse a fondo. Fíjate, hoy ya ha faltado a su primer ensayo. Si ella no se lo toma en serio, yo tampoco puedo tomarla en serio a ella.

—Tú también has faltado— recriminó el manager—, y nadie te ha dicho nada.

—Perdona, pero estuve reunido con Eurídice hasta las once y cuarto, y llegué aquí pasadas las once y media. Shaina lleva todo el día sin aparecer— devolvió el golpe—, entonces ¿a qué jugamos?

—Ella se marchó porque tú no estabas, ya que eres tú el que lleva la composición— volvió a la carga Aioros, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y el hecho de que no haya contestado a ninguna de mis llamadas durante todo el día es normal? Porque te recuerdo que a Shun le montaste un pollo del carajo cuando se le acabó la batería de su móvil y estuvo ilocalizable una hora, que se retrasó— apostilló el cantante—. Y eso fue hace apenas dos meses.

El griego mayor resopló y se dirigió a la puerta del despacho, saliendo de él.  
—Vale, dejémoslo otra vez en un empate—declaró el manager—. Seguramente le haya ocurrido algo por lo cual no se ha sabido nada de ella, y sí, eso no es plato de gusto y hay que recriminárselo si no fue por una urgencia. ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu casa?  
  
Orfeo sacudió la cabeza.  
—Vine en moto hoy— dijo recogiendo el casco de encima de una mesa—. Nos vemos luego en el restaurante.

Aioros dejó salir al cantante y cerró la puerta del estudio de grabación, abandonando el lugar rápidamente.

Cuando llegó a su piso, eran ya las nueve menos cuarto. Apuró el tiempo para darse otra ducha y arreglarse un poco más, para estar presentable en el restaurante. Al terminar, se sentó en el sofá y estuvo esperando hasta y media a ver si Shaina le enviaba algún mensaje, pero al no hacerlo, se colocó la cazadora, agarró las llaves de la moto y se dirigió hacia el lugar de encuentro con sus compañeros.

Nada más aparcar la moto, tan solo Aioros, Argol y Shun estaban presentes a la puerta.  
— ¿Shiryu y Moses?— preguntó a sus compañeros.

—Están de camino— informó el árabe, quien alzó la vista al ver la furgoneta negra del neozelandés aparcando—, ahí vienen.

Rápidamente bajaron los dos compañeros que faltaban.   
—Id yendo dentro, que ahora voy yo— pidió Orfeo—, pedidme una cerveza sin alcohol, por favor.

Cuando se quedó a solas, volvió a coger el móvil y marcó de nuevo el número de Shaina, cuyo móvil ahora estaba apagado. Harto de esto, Orfeo también apagó su móvil.  
—Pues nada, tú misma— replicó en un susurro, entrando en el restaurante.

El local estaba muy concurrido aquella noche, pero aún así buscó con la mirada a Eurídice, por si la veía. Oteando estaba cuando sintió unos dedos a su espalda que le hicieron sentir un escalofrío. Al darse la vuelta, se topó con los risueños ojos azules de la joven cantante, quien empezó a reírse al sentir que él se había retorcido cuando ella le tocó la espalda.   
—Qué susto me has dado— dijo él, contagiándose de la risa de ella—, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Preparada para el espectáculo?

Ella asintió y le guiñó un ojo.  
—Prepárate tú, porque cantamos un fragmento de “Addio al passato” de “La Traviata”.

— ¿Giuseppe Verdi, eh? Una canción triste, la verdad— contestó él, esbozando media sonrisa—. Estoy listo para ser sorprendido. Y espero que sea gratamente.

—No lo dudes— declaró ella, haciendo una sutil reverencia, antes de tener que irse porque le llamaba su jefe.

Orfeo se quedó unos segundos mirando cómo desaparecía entre la gente, y sonrió al ver que ella se daba la vuelta  y le hacía un gesto con la mano antes de meterse en la cocina.

Al llegar a la mesa que les habían asignado, se sentó raudo y preguntó a sus compañeros si les habían tomado nota.  
—Qué contento estás— dijo Shun, tras detectar algo inusual en el rostro de su líder—. ¿A quién has visto?

—¿Ha venido Shaina?— preguntó Moses al cantante, quien negó con la cabeza y su sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente—. ¿Qué le pasará?

Tras ser informado de lo que habían pedido para cenar y hacer bromas con Moses a causa de que cuando invitaban otros él se pedía el plato más caro, mientras que cuando pagaba él pedía lo más barato, las luces del escenario se encendieron, enfocando a la tarima.

Las luces del restaurante se atenuaron y las velas prendidas daban un efecto muy acogedor al lugar.

Empezó el espectáculo, mientras les servían la cena y todos estaban atentos.   
—¿A quién tenemos que escuchar?— preguntó en voz baja Argol, sentado a su derecha, mirando a los camareros que iban cantando su parte respectiva, sin que aún saliera Eurídice a cantar.

No fue hasta que llegaron los postres que una larga cabellera rubia apareció cantando caminando lentamente hacia el escenario, inundado el local con una voz poderosa y vibrante, pero igualmente delicada.

Orfeo dejó de comer inmediatamente y avisó a sus compañeros de que ella era Eurídice, la chica de la que les había hablado.

—Qué voz tan bonita— apuntó Shun, quien escuchaba embobado a la joven, a pesar de tener un soufflé de limón frente a él, sin tocar.

—¡Y qué guapa es!— musitó Moses, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Shiryu, quien le dijo que atendiera a la música.

Aioros no decía nada, solamente escuchaba, y no miró la taza de café que le acababan de traer, mientras que Argol le daba vueltas sin hacer ruido al suyo, absorto en la voz.

Al  terminar, se escuchó un estruendo de aplausos por parte de todos los comensales que cenaban esa noche ahí.

Orfeo no apartó la mirada de Eurídice hasta que bajó del escenario y se fue hacia la cocina.  
  
Al girarse se percató de que nadie había tomado el postre, de lo concentrados que habían estado en aquella cantante.   
—¿Qué os ha parecido?— preguntó con tiento—. ¿Es o no es la indicada?

—Sin duda alguna— contestó Argol, dejando de remover con la cucharilla su café—. Es magnífica.   
  
—¡Y muy guapa!— repitió como un autómata Moses, haciendo que algunos se rieran por su embobamiento.   
  
Shun declaró entusiasmado que quería que estuviera en el grupo.  
  
—La verdad es que ha sido espectacular— concluyó Shiryu—, su voz es perfecta para el tema que compusiste. Me gusta, sí.

Finalmente las miradas se fijaron en Aioros, quien sorbía su café con tranquilidad, escuchando las opiniones de la banda.  
—Supongo que negarme a que entre en el grupo supondría una sublevación contra mi, ¿verdad?— preguntó el manager, depositando la taza sobre el platillo, mirando al grupo, hasta que finalmente esbozó una sonrisa se quedó mirando a Orfeo—. Está bien, tengo que reconocer que la chica es un auténtico portento y que tiene mucho gancho. Así que haré números para que pueda estar con nosotros durante la gira. Aún así hay algunas cosas que discutir, sobre todo el tema Shaina. Pero admito que me ha conquistado.

Orfeo sonrió y respiró aliviado. La corazonada que tuvo era buena.

Se dio la vuelta en la silla y buscó a la cantante, quien se hallaba en una esquina hablando con otro compañero. Y al notar que Orfeo la miraba, ella alzó la mano a modo de saludo y una sonrisa iluminó su cara.

El líder de Silver Serenade le indicó con un gesto que se acercase a la mesa.

Tras terminar de hablar con su interlocutor, Eurídice se aproximó y saludó al grupo, quedándose Orfeo de pie a su lado. Tras anunciarle sus intenciones de contratarla, la joven recibió con alegría la noticia y abrazó al líder, quien no esperaba ese gesto de efusividad y su rostro se tornó completamente rojo.

La joven tuvo que disculparse con el grupo ya que tenía que seguir sirviendo hasta el cierre.

Y cada vez que pasaba cerca, las miradas entre ella y Orfeo se buscaban entre la multitud.

El resto del grupo se marchó una vez que el líder pagó la cuenta, pero él prefirió quedarse hasta que Eurídice terminase.  
—Claro, como no— dijo entre risas Shun, al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando—. ¡Hasta mañana!


	11. Accidentalmente enamorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por tardar en subir el capítulo!
> 
> He estado muy ocupada toda la semana y la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo apenas ni para respirar, pero creo que a partir del viernes estaré más presente, retomando las publicaciones. Os dejo con un pequeño aperitivo.

  1. **Accidentalmente enamorado**



Cuando salió Eurídice, Orfeo la estaba esperando apoyado en su moto. Se acercó a ella y sonrió.  
— ¿Qué te ha parecido?— preguntó ella, colocándose un mechón de su larga cabellera rubia tras la oreja derecha—. ¿He conseguido impresionarte?

—Mucho— contestó él, sin atreverse a acercarse más de lo permitido—, mañana podrías venir para empezar el ensayo de la canción. ¿Qué te parece?

—Por mi perfecto— dijo la joven, sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿A qué hora y dónde tengo que estar en el estudio?

—A las diez de la mañana, que hoy has salido muy tarde— replicó el cantante—. El estudio está en la calle Moskouri, al lado del portal número 7.

—Eso está al lado de mi casa, es la calle paralela a la mía— informó ella, sorprendida de saber que estaba tan cerca—. Bueno pues…me voy ya a descansar.

Orfeo cogió el casco de su moto y se lo ofreció a la joven.  
— ¿Quieres que te lleve? No vivo lejos del estudio tampoco.

Ella se quedó mirando el casco que le tendía el joven y dudó unos instantes.  
— ¿No es un poco peligroso que vayas sin casco?— preguntó ella.  
  
—Lo es— replicó el cantante—, pero tranquila que iré con cuidado y el trayecto de aquí a tu casa es de menos de quince minutos. El próximo día me llevo el otro.

Aceptando la propuesta, ambos se subieron a la moto de Orfeo y salieron en la dirección hacia allí.

Lo que no habían visto era que alguien había sido testigo de aquella conversación de medianoche.

Cuando llegaron al portal de Eurídice, él aparcó la moto y dejó que la joven bajase. Retirándose el casco, el cabello de ella estaba revuelto y con delicadeza, él retiró algunos de sus mechones de su rostro.   
  
—Perdona— se excusó la cantante—, se me quedan unos pelos a veces…

—No importa— declaró él, sonriendo—, estás preciosa.

Aquello lo dijo sin pensar. Le salió sin querer y no se percató de ello hasta que vio los ojos de Eurídice abiertos como platos.

—Perdona no quise ofenderte— dijo rápidamente, sintiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa y agachó la mirada, completamente ruborizada, a pesar de que por la oscuridad no podían verse bien sus mejillas encendidas.

Lo siguiente que sintió Orfeo fue que ella dejó el casco a un lado, que la distancia entre ambos se acortó y los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello, obligándole a inclinar el rostro hacia el suyo hasta que sus labios se tocaron con una delicada y excitante caricia, antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Al separarse, Orfeo sentía su corazón desbocado, latiendo a toda prisa.  
—Hasta mañana— susurró ella, pero antes de que sus brazos se descolgasen del cuello del griego, él se bajó de la moto, elevó a Eurídice hacia su cadera y se comieron a besos, enredándose unos minutos que ninguno de los dos quería que terminase, hasta que escucharon a un grupo de chavales jaleando a la pareja.

El hombre empezó a reírse y miró a los ojos a Eurídice, antes de hacerla bajar delicadamente. Esperaron a que pasara el grupo de jóvenes y finalmente ella se despidió en el portal, hasta el día siguiente.

Orfeo esperó a verla subir las escaleras, se colocó el casco y se dirigió a su casa, un trayecto que se le hizo sorprendentemente ligero, como si volara.

Tan solo dejó de sonreír cuando llegó al piso y miró su reflejo en el espejo.  
—Parezco un adolescente enamorado— murmuró para sí mismo, tratando de aparentar rudeza, pero estalló en una carcajada y tarareando una canción se preparó para dormir.

Se despertó muy temprano, pero no se notaba cansado. Bostezó y su primer pensamiento fue para Eurídice.


	12. Rasgada

  1. **Rasgada**



—Buenos días— saludó Orfeo al entrar en el estudio y encontrarse con Argol y Aioros charlando sobre la experiencia de la noche anterior.

—A ti te estaba esperando— dijo el manager, invitándole a entrar en su despacho y sentándose frente a su ordenador, con las manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla. Orfeo le siguió y cerró la puerta, momento que aprovechó el árabe para recoger unas partituras y ensayar.

— ¿Qué tal anoche?— preguntó el representante, dejando escapar una aviesa sonrisa—. ¿Hubo tema?

Su compatriota abrió los ojos y tragó saliva, para delatarse con el rubor de su rostro, hecho que provocó una carcajada en el mayor.  
—Vaya manera de contratar a alguien…— musitó entre risas.

— ¡No!— se excusó Orfeo, alzando las manos—. No llegamos a…no, de verdad que no, y no me pongas esa cara de incredulidad, sabes perfectamente que no soy de esos…

Aioros alzó las cejas y suspiró, recogiendo unos papeles y colocándolos en la bandeja de la impresora.  
—Bueno, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer fuera del estudio no es asunto mío, siempre y cuando no fastidie tu trabajo— contestó resolutivo—. Acabo de redactar el contrato de Eurídice, quiero que le eches un vistazo— pidió al joven, que se incorporó para poder ver bien la pantalla.

Tras el visto bueno, Orfeo le preguntó por qué tanta rapidez en este asunto.  
—Pues porque el grupo entero estaba de acuerdo y entusiasmado con tenerla dentro del grupo— comentó el manager—. Nosotros fuimos a tomar unas copas a una discoteca para comentarlo tras la cena y decidimos por unanimidad que ella debía entrar en el grupo sí o sí. Entonces, con todo aclarado, simplemente esta mañana he redactado su contrato. No me digas ahora que no…

Por respuesta, el líder de Silver Serenade se abalanzó sobre su representante para abrazarlo, quien se sorprendió ante tal gesto.  
—Bueno, bueno— dijo dándole unas palmadas—, de todas maneras hay que mirar algo más— replicó abriendo otro documento, donde figuraba el contrato de Shaina—. ¿Qué te parece? Contrato de corista.

Orfeo cambió su expresión de alegría por una de seriedad y leyó hasta el final.  
—Va a cobrar bastante menos que Eurídice…

—Es lo suyo, Eurídice tiene contrato de cantante, es lógico que cobre más— informó el manager—. Y aunque no sea un sueldo espectacular, he arreglado lo que he podido con las indicaciones que me pediste…he recortado tu sueldo.

Tras pasarse la mano por el cabello, Orfeo resopló un poco contrariado.  
—No me preocupa mi sueldo, al fin y al cabo tengo suficiente para esta gira, pero lo que me inquieta es saber cómo se lo tomará Shaina…

—La otra opción es recortarle el sueldo a tus compañeros para aumentárselo a Shaina un poco— aconsejó el representante, pero el líder dijo que de ninguna manera sus compañeros deberían ser implicado en ello.

Orfeo pidió copia de los dos contratos y tras ojearlos, salió del despacho.

Acababan de llegar más compañeros cuando salió a dar la noticia, que provocó el alboroto entre ellos. Y unos minutos después, apareció Shaina.

Orfeo la saludó y ésta sonrió animada.  
—Oye tenemos que hablar en privado por un asunto…— empezó a comentar el líder, cuando entró por la puerta Eurídice.

—Hola, buenos días— su voz cristalina anunció su llegada y saludó a los presentes.

Shaina se quedó congelada al momento y se dio media vuelta, quedándose perpleja por esa aparición repentina. Volvió la cabeza hacia Orfeo, quien ahora mostraba una cara de felicidad.   
— ¿Quién es?— preguntó la italiana, extrañada ante la presencia de esa mujer.

—Es por eso que quería comentártelo…— volvió a la realidad el cantante—. Escucha, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, ¿quieres?

Orfeo saludó brevemente a Eurídice, quien charlaba animadamente con los demás componentes de Silver Serenade, mientras abría el despacho de Aioros y le pedía que por favor les dejara a solas un rato, a lo que el representante no puso objeción alguna y salió a unirse al resto.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Orfeo se sentó en el escritorio, apartando el teclado del ordenador e invitó a Shaina a sentarse.

—A ver cómo te lo explico…— empezó rascándose la nuca—. Resulta que antes de que entrases en el grupo, la cantante de Ominous Waters, Tethys, me dijo que tenía a la cantante perfecta para mi grupo…el caso es que como tardaba en llamarme, pensé que se había olvidado y como tú te presentaste por el anuncio que colgó nuestro representante, pues te escogí como cantante para el tema.

Shaina arrugó el ceño y fijó sus ojos verdes en el cantante, percibiéndole incómodo.   
— ¿Y?

—Pues que el grupo entero ha accedido a que Eurídice, que es esa chica de ahí fuera, sea la que cante el tema en la gira.

La italiana se levantó de golpe de su asiento.  
— ¿Y eso dónde me deja a mi?

Ante la reacción de la mujer, Orfeo retrocedió en el escritorio.  
—Escucha, tenía pensado que tú cantaras otros temas durante la gira y pudieras hacer coros en esa canción…

Aún así, el rostro congestionado por la furia de la italiana iba en aumento.  
—O sea, me dices que tengo que venir a ensayar la canción, me dices que me contratas para cantar ese tema durante la gira y ahora de repente, me sustituyes por esa rubia teñida…

En esta ocasión fue Orfeo quien frunció el ceño disgustado.  
—Te pediría que respetases a Eurídice, porque esto no es culpa suya— replicó molesto—. La culpa es mía, y lo admito. Pero te ofrezco una solución para que puedas continuar en el grupo y quisiera que por favor la tomases en cuenta— dijo mostrándole el contrato.

Shaina recogió el papel entre las manos y leyó rápidamente lo que ponía. Tras ello, alzó la vista hacia el líder de Silver Serenade.  
—El sueldo se tiene que corregir— respondió rápidamente el griego, a pesar de que aquello implicaría que él estaría toda la gira sin ingresar dinero—, así que por eso no te preocupes…

La respuesta de ella fue simbólica, rompiendo en pedazos el contrato y dejando caer los restos al suelo. Tras ello, salió del despacho y cruzó el estudio a paso rápido, sin tan siquiera despedirse de sus compañeros y dando un sonoro portazo.

Orfeo salió al estudio y todos se le quedaron mirando.   
— ¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Eurídice, a lo que el cantante la miró unos instantes y sacudió la cabeza-. Voy tras ella…

—Ni se te ocurra, es mejor dejarla sola ahora— contestó Orfeo, pasándose la mano por el rostro—. En otro momento la llamo, cuando esté más tranquila e intentaré hacerla recapacitar. Esto no tiene que ver contigo, sino que es un asunto entre ella y yo.

 


	13. Nemesis

  1. **Nemesis**



Las horas pasaban y Shaina seguía sin coger las numerosas llamadas que Orfeo le hacía. Cansado por no poder contactar con ella, finalmente se dio por vencido y, tras arrojar su móvil contra una mesa, suspiró contrariado.   
  
—Está en todo su derecho de cabrearse— le dijo una voz a sus espaldas—, al fin y al cabo, la has sustituido cuando ya le habías dado esperanzas.

Aioros sabía lo que estaba pensando su representado y, tras darle un sorbo a su café recién hecho, se sentó a la vera del cantante.   
—Será mejor que no insistas, al menos por hoy— aconsejó el griego mayor—. Dale una noche para que medite y mañana hablas con ella tranquilamente.

—Pero yo no la he echado del grupo— se justificó el cantante—. Simplemente le he dicho que haga coros y que podrá cantar temas conmigo, aunque sea con voz limpia en lugar de gutural. A mi no me importa. Hay canciones que tienen letra así y puede acompañarme, ya que tiene la voz más grave que Eurídice. Además, le he dicho que cobrará algo más.

Los ojos azules de Orfeo miraron a su manager, quien sacudió la cabeza negativamente.  
—Si aumento su sueldo, tú te quedarías sin él— informó Aioros, preocupado—. ¿Puedes vivir con ello estos meses?

El líder de Silver Serenade se encogió de hombros.  
—Es algo puntual, ya que el contrato es del tiempo que estemos de gira, luego ya veremos cómo lo hacemos— declaró con un asentimiento—. Y sabes que no soy de gastar mucho en mi, por lo que no me importa no cobrar nada. Puedo tirar unos meses con lo que tengo ahorrado. Así que por mi no hay problema.

A pesar de ello, el manager no estaba muy convencido, pero aceptó realizar el ajuste para aumentar el sueldo a Shaina e imprimió otro contrato para Orfeo.

Habiendo caído ya la noche, los componentes de Silver Serenade se dispersaron cada uno hacia su hogar, quedándose el líder junto a Eurídice y Aioros.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?— preguntó Orfeo a la joven, quien sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Voy a ir dando un paseo, que quiero pasarme por la tienda a comprar unas frutas antes de que cierren— contestó ella—. Por favor, intenta contactar con Shaina, me sentiría muy mal si ella no se queda en el grupo y me siento responsable…

El joven la miró a los ojos y asintió levemente.  
—Ojalá atienda el teléfono durante el resto del día…pero no te sientas culpable— dijo agachando la mirada—, es culpa mía. Tenía que haber confiado más en que Tethys me llamaría.

Eurídice besó los labios de Orfeo y acarició su rostro suavemente.  
—Cuídate y mañana nos vemos.

 

Tras despedirse y quedarse a solas junto a Aioros, el cantante suspiró y se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido la rubia.  
—Te has enamorado hasta las trancas— dijo entre risas el manager—. Quién me lo iba a decir…

—¿Sabes?— murmuró Orfeo— Siento como si la conociera de toda la vida…como si estuviésemos destinados a estar el uno con el otro. O que estuvimos juntos en una vida pasada. He tenido esa sensación desde que la vi.

—¡Si han pasado tres días!— exclamó Aioros, incrédulo.

—Por eso estoy tan descolocado— suspiró el menor, sonriendo levemente—. En fin, voy a ir a casa de Shaina, a ver si estando frente a su puerta me abre y consigo que me firme el contrato.

El representante recogió su chaqueta y empujó al líder fuera del estudio.  
—Si eres tan pesado con ella como lo eres conmigo, seguro que lo firma con tal de no tener que aguantarte más.

Eurídice caminaba por la calle cuando empezó a chispear. En cuestión de segundos, la lluvia empezó a caer con fuerza y la joven buscó refugio en un portal.

Llevaba una bolsa con fruta diversa y la cerró con las asas, para evitar que se empapara. Lanzó una mirada a la farola que con su luz iluminaba todas las gotas de lluvia que caían incesantes, cuando sintió a alguien acercándose.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— espetó cortante una voz áspera— ¿Tampoco podré librarme de ti en el propio portal de mi casa?

Eurídice se asustó y reconoció a Shaina, su compañera en el grupo.  
  
—Perdona, no sabía que esta era tu casa…— murmuró la rubia, apretando la bolsa contra su cuerpo—. Siento todo lo que ha pasado y si quieres…

— ¿Que lo sientes?— gruñó la italiana, mirando a todos lados y viendo que no había nadie cerca— Por tu culpa Orfeo me ha echado del grupo.

La joven griega abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.  
—Nadie te ha echado del grupo, de hecho Orfeo quiere contratarte y…

—Pero no como cantante principal— espetó Shaina—. Yo iba a ser una estrella junto a Silver Serenade, pero llegaste tú con tu carita angelical y tus cabellos dorados y me arrebataste el puesto. Igual que la niñata japonesa…

Cada vez más confusa, Eurídice decidió que era mejor marcharse de allí y sin decir nada, aceleró el paso a pesar de la lluvia.

No dio más de cuatro zancadas cuando sintió que la agarraban del brazo, apresándole una mano fuerte y  descubriendo el tatuaje de la serpiente de Shaina.  
—¿Acaso no quieres escuchar la verdad, rubita?— siseó con sorna Shaina, al percatarse del miedo que sentía la griega— Solo estás en este grupo porque no eres más que una calientapollas de mierda, que engatusa a los hombres para conseguir lo que quiere.

—Eso no es verdad— respondió Eurídice, tratando de deshacerse en vano del agarre de la italiana—. Suéltame, por favor…

Por el contrario, Shaina apretó aún más el agarre, provocando una queja y una nueva súplica.  
— ¿Que no es verdad?— bufó airada— Anoche te vi junto a él, besándote. Ese es tu método para medrar en este oficio. ¿Piensas tirarte a todos los demás del grupo, también?

La rubia aprovechó para deshacerse del agarre de Shaina y pidió que la dejase tranquila.  
—Estás muy alterada y me estás prejuzgando, sin conocer la historia— respondió Eurídice, pasándose una mano por el brazo enrojecido—. Espero que cambies de forma de parecer, cuando escuches lo que Orfeo tiene para ti, y el sacrificio que ha hecho para que tú puedas entrar. Yo no quiero problemas ni contigo ni con nadie. Y si me disculpas, tengo prisa.

Tras esto, la griega prosiguió su camino sin mirar hacia atrás. Solamente cuando dobló la esquina de un callejón adyacente y pobremente iluminado pudo sentirse segura y se dio media vuelta.

Suspiró aliviada, pero antes de poder salir del callejón, apareció ante ella Shaina.

El instinto le decía que volviera sobre sus pasos y que corriese, pero sin embargo se quedó estática.  
—Te he dicho que no quiero problemas contigo Shaina— repitió Eurídice—, por favor, déjame en paz.

—No voy a permitir que jodas mi carrera— siseó la italiana, abalanzándose sobre Eurídice.

La griega retrocedió al ver el puño de la italiana acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro, esquivándolo en último momento. Tras esta primera acometida, Eurídice tiró la bolsa con fruta al suelo y dio media vuelta para salir corriendo.

Ni siquiera pudo pedir auxilio cuando sintió que Shaina la agarraba por la espalda y la golpeó contra la pared, sujetándola del cuello.   
—Shaina…— jadeó Eurídice, viendo el brazo de la italiana tatuado, totalmente tenso apretando su cuello— Shaina…no…socorro…

El grito ahogado se mantuvo, mientras la furia de Shaina recorría con violencia su sangre, apretando cada vez más, con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, el rostro congestionado de Eurídice provocó que aflojase el agarre rápidamente, momento en el que el cuerpo inerte de la rubia cayó al suelo con un golpe seco.

La lluvia seguía cayendo incesante, y los truenos retumbaban en el cielo.

Empapada, Shaina miró sus manos sucias y empezó a temblar.  
— ¿Qué he hecho?...

Miró los lados del callejón. No había nadie por las calles. Ni un solo testigo.

Salió corriendo a toda prisa de allí, tropezando con la bolsa de fruta y dejándola tirada.

Corrió hasta su portal y rápidamente se metió dentro, con el corazón desbocado. Sus manos temblaron cuando sonó su móvil y vio el nombre de Orfeo en la pantalla, llamándola.


	14. Haz que llueva

  1. **Haz que llueva**



Shaina tragó saliva, antes de desbloquear el móvil.  
— ¿Sí?

— ¿Shaina?— dijo una voz al otro lado— Soy Orfeo, he estado llamándote todo el día, ¿cómo estás?

Ella cerró los ojos con nerviosismo y subió las escaleras que daban a su casa, casi de puntillas y cerró la puerta con suavidad.  
—Bien, bien— respondió ella rápidamente—. Estaba en mi casa…durmiendo.

— ¿Te desperté? Lo siento mucho— se disculpó rápidamente el griego—. Verás tenía pensado…

—No, no pasa nada…dime.

—Pues es que tenía pensado pasarme por tu casa, si quieres…para hablar del contrato— tanteó las palabras el hombre—. Si quieres seguir formando parte de Silver Serenade.

La mujer se sentó en el pequeño sofá de la sala de estar y se llevó la mano a la frente, notando que estaba totalmente empapada.   
—Claro, pero dame unos minutos que me arregle un poco…que acabo de despertar.

Orfeo le comunicó que en poco más de quince minutos estaría por allí, tiempo suficiente para que Shaina pudiera cambiarse de ropa, secarse el cabello y deshacer su cama como si acabara de despertar de una larga siesta.

Cuando escuchó el timbre, abrió la puerta y un Orfeo calado hasta el alma entró dejando un reguero de agua.   
—Perdón— se excusó al ver que iba ensuciando el piso de Shaina, quien recogió una fregona y le tendió una toalla para que pudiera secarse—. Gracias…el contrato…

En una carpetilla de plástico que le tendió el griego se hallaba el papel. La joven lo recogió y firmó rápidamente, sin tan siquiera leer nada, mientras Orfeo cotilleaba lo que había en el piso, especialmente las pesas  y otras dos máquinas para ejercitarse en casa.  
—Ni siquiera lo has leído…

—No es necesario— replicó la italiana, dando muestras de visibilidad, especialmente en sus manos temblorosas.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó tomando del brazo a la joven, quien asustada se retiró.  
  
—No es nada, es solo cansancio— contestó, huyendo de todo contacto—. ¿Algo más?

El griego se encogió de hombros y tras echar otro vistazo a su piso, recogió el contrato.  
—Pues mañana a primera hora te quiero en el ensayo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Allí estaré— dijo ella, sin acompañarle a la puerta—. Hasta mañana.

Esta actitud la achacó a que estaba recién levantada y que tenía un carácter difícil. Orfeo fue descendiendo los escalones del portal cuando fue deslumbrado por las luces azules de una patrulla de policía y un jaleo enorme en la calle.

Salió a la calle y vio una ambulancia, así como varios agentes de policía y una muchedumbre que se dirigía hacia un callejón, impidiéndoles el paso los guardias.   
  
Un policía se acercó a él.  
—Disculpe, ¿vive usted en este barrio?

—No señor agente, ¿qué ha pasado?  
  
El policía se caló la gorra y lanzó una mirada hacia atrás.  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva por aquí?— preguntó de nuevo el policía.

—Pues…vine a visitar a una amiga que vive en este edificio, y he estado con ella apenas cinco minutos, no más. ¿Pero qué pasa?

— ¿Tiene testigos que corroboren su coartada?

Orfeo empezaba a impacientarse.  
—Señor agente, he venido hará…diez minutos máximo. No sé qué quiere, si acaso que busque a toda la gente que me he cruzado desde el camino que va desde mi casa hasta aquí. Primero estuve en el estudio de grabación, salí con mi representante Aioros, que me dejó en mi casa y desde allí llamé a esta chica…

El policía tomó nota de su declaración y le pidió documentación para identificarse apropiadamente, así como de la chica a la que había acompañado. Tras esto, el agente le dijo que podía marcharse, pero que tuviera el móvil activado en caso de que necesitaran entrevistarle.   
— ¿De qué delito se me acusa?— preguntó el joven, ya harto de todo.

—No le estoy acusando de nada joven— replicó el policía—, pero hemos encontrado a una mujer tendida en el suelo y este es el procedimiento natural en toda investigación.

— ¿Una mujer?— preguntó el cantante—. Pues le aseguro que la chica con la que he quedado está arriba en su piso, vive en el tercero derecha por si quiere comprobarlo.

Una mueca aparentemente esbozando una sonrisa es lo que obtuvo del agente, que le permitió seguir circulando.

Farfullando una serie de improperios hacia el policía, Orfeo siguió su camino de vuelta a su casa.

Al llegar, se deshizo de su cazadora y agarró una toalla del baño para secarse de nuevo el agua que le había vuelto a calar durante el camino. Abrió la nevera y recogió un botellín de cerveza, cuando escuchó que su móvil sonaba.   
— ¿Aioros?

— ¡Orfeo!— casi gritó su representante—. Escucha, tienes que venir urgentemente.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó despreocupado el menor, mientras rebuscaba un abrebotellas en un cajón.   
  
—Me ha llamado la policía…para que acuda a la calle Hadjidakis…tienes que venir…

Orfeo bufó contrariado y desistió en su búsqueda del abrebotellas.  
—Vengo de allí, he estado en casa de Shaina y ya hablé con un agente que no tengo nada que ver con lo que quiera que pasara allí. Seguramente te han contactado porque les di información de que estuve contigo porque…

— ¡Orfeo coño, que vengas de una puta vez!— exclamó con la voz quebrada el mayor— ¡Es Eurídice!

La botella de cerveza se escurrió de la mano que no sujetaba el móvil, estrellándose contra el suelo y haciéndose añicos en unos segundos, derramando todo su contenido.

Ya no importaba la lluvia.

Orfeo corría como un caballo desbocado por las calles de Grecia, en dirección a la calle estipulada.

Allí, Aioros hablaba con el mismo agente que un rato antes había interrogado a Orfeo. El manager fue tras él para cogerle, pero en los ojos azules del cantante se quedaron grabados aquellos momentos en el que el cuerpo de su amada Eurídice era tapado con una sábana blanca.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la mortaja blanca.

 


	15. El día se ha ido

  1. **El día se ha ido**



¿Por qué el tiempo parece pararse en los peores momentos?

¿No podría darnos esa sensación cuando disfrutamos de la felicidad?

Es como si quisiera que sufrieras ese tiempo, paladeando cada instante de dolor, de martirio. Un golpe certero del cruel destino.

Toda vida cesa en cuestión de segundos.

A las 20:16 estás vivo. A las 20:17 estás muerto.

Y ahora ves cómo un enfermero de la asistencia de urgencias recoge esa sábana blanca, la despliega y va cubriendo el cuerpo de tu amada, hasta que tan solo ves sus largos cabellos dorados desparramados, cayendo a los lados de la camilla que han utilizado para el levantamiento del cadáver.

Todo eso, a cámara lenta.

Sin embargo, ahora recuerdas como un flashback rápido el último beso que te dio en el estudio. Las escasas horas que compartisteis, ese flechazo directo al corazón cuando la viste entrar en el restaurante del conservatorio.

Parecía cosa del destino uniros, hechos el uno para el otro desde el primer instante. Como si hubieseis compartido reencarnaciones a lo largo de los siglos.

Y mientras tu mente divaga rápido entre los recuerdos de ella, tu cuerpo es reclamado por diversos brazos.

Tus amigos te abrazan, te hablan algo que no alcanzas a escuchar. Es como si estuvieses bajo el agua. Ni siquieras te fijas en que Shun está llorando abrazado a ti; que Shiryu abraza a Shunrei y suspira con tristeza; que Argol se pasea con furia, revolviéndose la larga cabellera rubia y preguntándose por qué; que Moses aprieta los labios y los puños, pensando en quién ha podido matar a ese ángel; que Aioros ha retomado el mal hábito de fumar y no deja de hacerlo a pesar de que la lluvia empapa sin cesar su cigarrillo.

Como un autómata, te separas suavemente de Shun, quien llama a vuestros compañeros porque ve que rompes la cinta de prohibido el acceso de la policía y avanzas a paso rápido hacia ella.

Antes de que la suban al coche que se la llevará a un centro forense.

Es entonces cuando tus oídos se destaponan.

Escuchas la lluvia repiquetear, las alarmas, los gritos de la policía pidiéndote que no vayas, los de tus amigos que informan que eres su pareja.

Cruzas una mirada con el enfermero que mueve la camilla. Él te entiende. Y te deja hacer.

Tus manos, ásperas de músico, retiran temblorosas la sábana blanca, solo un poco para descubrir el rostro.

Hasta ese mismo instante quieres que sea el de otra persona, aunque piensas que es igualmente un sentimiento cruel.

Pero descubres la porcelana, ahora fría, de su rostro lívido, besado por Thanatos.

Su delicado cuello con marcas de dedos alrededor.

Su preciosa melena dorada, ahora sucia y enredada, pero tus manos tratan de recolocarla, como si fuera un aura.

Y la lluvia sigue cayendo.

Espera…no es lluvia…

La lluvia no sabe a sal.

Son tus lágrimas cayendo sobre ella, Eurídice, tu amada.

No quieres dejarla, quieres ir con ella.

Pero los policías rompen el momento, con ayuda de tus amigos, que te empujan con suavidad para permitir que el enfermero vuelva a cubrir a Eurídice, empuje la camilla al interior y cierre las puertas.

Quieres ir tras el coche, corriendo si hace falta.

Aioros ha dejado de fumar, tiró la colilla cuando trataba de encenderla por decimocuarta vez. Y con sus fuertes brazos, te envuelve para que no escapes, y te susurra algo.

Pero tú no escuchas, simplemente lloras y la llamas, con el corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que hasta te hace daño.

Tu representante le dice algo a tus compañeros, quienes asienten y se suben a sus respectivos vehículos antes de tomar una dirección.

Él se queda contigo unos instantes, antes de pedirte que le acompañes a su coche.

Te abre la puerta, te hace sentar en el asiento de atrás y te pone el cinturón de seguridad.

A continuación él se mete y cierra la puerta de un golpe seco. Se queda frente al volante y mete las llaves pero no lo arranca. Suspira. Le escuchas sacar de nuevo un pitillo y lo enciende. Da dos caladas. Tose. Abre la ventanilla y tira esa porquería.

Y entonces arranca el coche.

No habla. Ni hace falta. Estás absorto viendo las luces de las calles de Grecia, emborronadas por la lluvia y tus lágrimas, que siguen ardiendo a su paso por tus mejillas.

Jadeas y notas la boca seca, pastosa.

Finalmente, el coche frena frente a una comisaría de policía. Te deshaces del cinturón de seguridad y bajas por tu propio pie, antes incluso de que Aioros pueda hacer lo mismo y corre tras de ti, que ya enfilas hacia la puerta, preguntando por ella.

El agente a la puerta te pide que te tranquilices, pero tú sigues preguntando por tu amada.

Tu representante te sujeta del brazo y otro policía que se presenta como comisario, os pide que le acompañéis a su despacho.

A pesar de tu estado alterado y tu confusión, consigues informarle de todo lo que has hecho durante el día, de quién crees que podría haber matado a tu novia. Él percibe que dices la verdad, que no has sido tú.

“¿Y entonces por qué estabas en la zona?

Señor, yo solo fui a ver a una chica llamada Shaina.

¿Shaina era novia tuya también?

No señor, solo es compañera de la banda de música, fui a que firmase un contrato.

¿Recuerdas la hora?

No sé…lo siento ahora mismo solo quiero ver a Eurídice. ¿Dónde está?

Eso para después, ahora conteste…”

Aioros te defiende a capa y espada, y  pide que revisen cámaras de seguridad del camino que va desde tu casa hasta la de Shaina, ya que a Eurídice la encontraron en un callejón en dirección contraria.  
  
El comisario suspira y remueve un café con parsimonia. Al fin accede a que puedas ver a Eurídice y os acompaña.

Cruzáis varias puertas, bajo la luz mortecina de unos fluorescentes viejos, que titilan luz y otros que directamente están fundidos.

Hasta que traspasáis una doble puerta. El comisario llama al forense, que te lo presenta.

Ni te acuerdas ya de su nombre y eso que te lo acaban de decir.

A la izquierda, hay una serie de puertas. Te recuerdan a los nichos de los cementerios. Él abre una puerta de aluminio y tira de un enganche. Eurídice es arrastrada por un riel donde reposa plácidamente.

El forense te pide que no toques nada, al ver que tus manos van a recolocar de nuevo los cabellos dorados. Además, percibes que se queda mirando tus dedos.

Te pide que le muestres tus manos y las mide, mientras estás pendiente de ella.

Se acerca el comisario a tu amada y centra su vista en el cuello. Lanza una mirada al forense con un alzamiento de cejas, quien sacude la cabeza negativamente.

“Esas marcas no son de él, las suyas son más grandes”.

A pesar de que el policía confiaba en su instinto y en tu inocencia, suspira aliviado. Habla con Aioros, quien asiente a todo lo que le dice.

Finalmente, el forense pide soledad para realizar su trabajo.

Accede a la última despedida.

Un beso en esos labios fríos.

“Adiós mi amor”


	16. Joven para siempre

  1. **Joven para siempre**



En la sala de espera de la comisaría, esperan los compañeros de Silver Serenade. A ellos se ha unido June, quien está sentada junto a Shun tomándole de la mano.   
  
Moses mira su móvil una vez más y suspira contrariado.  
— ¿Dónde está Shaina?— masculla indignado, sentándose entre Shiryu y Argol, quienes sacuden la cabeza— Nunca está disponible esta mujer…

Al fin, los allí reunidos levantan las cabezas al ver que se abre una puerta y salen Aioros y Orfeo acompañados del comisario.   
  
— ¿Os han dicho algo?— preguntó Shunrei, mientras daba un beso y un abrazo al cantante, acariciando su cabello.

—El forense ha comunicado que murió estrangulada, y le ha exculpado— dijo refiriéndose al cantante, que fue a sentarse junto a June y Shun, siendo llevado del brazo por Shunrei.

—De momento esa es la información que disponemos al respecto— informó el comisario—. Ahora necesito entrevistar a todos vosotros, así que iréis pasando por mi despacho de uno en uno, ¿de acuerdo? Os tomaré declaración.

— ¿June y Shunrei también?— preguntó Shiryu, erigiéndose como el primero en acceder al interrogatorio.

Con un pequeño gesto, el comisario asintió.  
—Por supuesto.

—Faltaría Shaina entonces— recordó Argol, a lo que el policía le pidió que cuando lograran contactar con ella, que le comunicaran que debía personarse para testificar.

Aioros miró a través del sucio cristal y suspiró. Decidió salir fuera de la comisaría, ya que la lluvia había amainado.   
  
Inspiró y la humedad del ambiente refrescó sus pulmones. Abstraído en sus propios pensamientos, volvió a sacar un cigarrillo y lo encendió, esta vez, aspirando el humo con suavidad.

Todos sus pensamientos rondaban en Orfeo. Si bien era un chico que aparentemente siempre estaba de buen humor, conocía los episodios trágicos de su vida. A veces pensaba que aquella sonrisa que sus seguidoras y algunos seguidores encontraban irresistible y encantadora no era más que una máscara ocultando la tristeza que embargaba su alma.

Desde que fallecieron sus padres en un accidente, el joven griego se había vuelto taciturno y así lo reflejaban las letras de sus canciones, así como su negativa a enamorarse de nadie. Decía que lo hacía para no sufrir.

—Qué irónico…— murmuró Aioros, recordando aquellas palabras, dichas dos años atrás.

El representante dejó escapar el humo, que se desvaneció rápidamente,  tirando la colilla al suelo sin terminar, tras tener otro ataque de tos imprevisto.

Lo que más le ardía era haber sido testigo de la ilusión desbordante de Orfeo esos días previos desde que conoció a Eurídice y ahora todo había terminado. Otra vez. Ese muchacho, al que Aioros consideraba un segundo hermano menor, era golpeado por la crueldad del destino.

No sabía si el cantante tendría la resiliencia suficiente para superar esta situación.

Un remolino de aire elevó unas hojas secas en el suelo, para después caer lejos de allí.

Algo le latía que Orfeo no sería capaz de hacerlo.   
  
Aioros se sobresaltó al saber que ese pensamiento oscuro cruzó su cabeza. Rápidamente se despejó y se sacudió esa pegajosa sensación de inquietud. Quizás era la influencia de todo lo vivido en apenas unas horas, de la montaña rusa de sentimientos que supuso todo lo acontecido en menos de 24 horas.  

Cuando escuchó la puerta chirriar, Shiryu salió para informarle de que él era el siguiente.

Con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, el manager se dirigió al interior del edificio.

El comisario le esperaba tras la mesa de su despacho.   
— ¿Quiere un poco?— preguntó el policía, levantando la jarra de la cafetera, para a continuación servirse en un vaso de plástico un poco de aquel oscuro brebaje.   
  
—Por favor— pidió el representante, a lo que el comisario le preguntó si lo quería solo o con leche, recogiendo un par de sobres de azúcar y sacarina mezclados, junto a un par de servilletas y unos palitos de plástico.

Aioros abrió un sobre de azúcar y lo vertió en el vaso junto al café, para posteriormente recoger el brik de leche que le ofrecía de nuevo el comisario y llenarlo hasta casi el borde.   
  
—Una noche larga— abrió conversación el policía, señalando su café negro, endulzado apenas por una diminuta pastilla de edulcorante—. Bien, Aioros, tengo que tomarte declaración, ¿de acuerdo? Todo lo que digas será clave en la investigación.

El manager accedió y se recostó en la silla, dándole un trago largo a su bebida.

— ¿Dónde se encontraba usted…ayer entre las siete de la tarde y las ocho y media?— dijo el comisario, mirando el reloj que ya marcaba la una de la madrugada.

—Estuve en mi casa, preparando documentos para la gira que van a realizar.

— ¿Había alguien más contigo, que corrobore esto?— preguntó de nuevo.

—No señor agente, vivo solo— declaró Aioros—, pero estuve hablando con un compañero de la discográfica sobre esa hora.

— ¿Desde su móvil o desde un teléfono fijo?

—El fijo— fue la respuesta del manager.

—Lo comprobaremos, así como la duración de la llamada— declaró el comisario—. Entienda que esto es parte del protocolo de actuación, que investigamos primero a las personas que vieron a la víctima por última vez. ¿Recuerda lo último que hizo?

—¿Se refiere a ella?— preguntó, tras lo cual recibió una respuesta afirmativa— Sí…creo que dijo que iría a una frutería antes de que cerrasen…de hecho Orfeo se ofreció a ir con ella, pero Eurídice le dijo que no, que iría sola dando un paseo.

— ¿No recuerda si dijo algo de quedar con alguien?

Pero la respuesta fue negativa.

El comisario prosiguió realizando una serie más de preguntas relativas a su actividad y la de sus compañeros durante ese tiempo y, tras comprobar que estaba todo en orden, liberó al representante.   
—Si tal y como me ha dicho, este muchacho no tiene familia, hágame un favor y cuide de él estos días— dijo despidiéndose el policía—. Le mantendré informado de todas las líneas de investigación, no se preocupe.

—Descuide señor comisario, de por hecho que estaré encima de él todo el tiempo que sea necesario— asintió Aioros—. Gracias.

Tras su declaración, el resto de integrantes fue desfilando al interior del despacho, alargando el tiempo hasta casi las tres de la mañana.

El último en salir fue Moses, y el comisario advirtió a todos de que debían estar disponibles, pasara lo que pasara.   
—Y no olviden decirle a la otra chica que la quiero mañana en mi despacho, de lo contrario, ejecutaré una orden de arresto— dijo poniéndose serio.

La advertencia era severa.

June acariciaba suavemente la mano derecha de Orfeo, quien permanecía con la mirada perdida y los ojos enrojecidos.   
—Es hora de que descanses— susurró la joven con cariño—. ¿Quieres venir con Shun y conmigo?

Pero el griego no movió un músculo.   
—Le llevaré a mi casa chicos— informó Aioros—. Mañana es evidente que no habrá ensayo, necesitamos descansar y reponer energías. Llamaré al organizador de los conciertos a ver qué me puede decir.

— ¿Se va a cancelar la gira?— preguntó Moses.

El representante miró a Orfeo, que seguía impávido.  
—Creo que será lo más sensato hasta nueva orden.

Con tristeza, todos acordaron que sería lo mejor.


	17. Conspiración divina

  1. **Conspiración divina**



El apartamento de Aioros no era, ni mucho menos, lujoso. Simplemente era un piso diáfano, con escasos muebles, pero los suficientes para contener todos los libros y discos que el representante acumulaba sin cesar.

Al abrir la puerta, casi tuvo que tirar de Orfeo para que accediera a la vivienda. Cabizbajo, dio un par de pasos y se desplomó sobre uno de los sofás.

No era la primera vez que estaba allí, pero siempre que había estado, era por motivos bien distintos.   
—Sería mejor que te fueras a la habitación de invitados— sugirió el manager—. Ya sabes lo que les pasa a los que se quedan sobados en ese potro de tortura.

Pero Orfeo ya había cerrado los ojos.

Aioros suspiró y se dirigió a un pequeño armario de donde apañó una manta y cubrió el cuerpo del cantante, dejándole dormir de puro agotamiento.

Cuando despertó, el representante no estaba en casa. 

Orfeo se desperezó y observó el piso con inquietud. Buscó las botellas de alcohol que presuponía que había tomado y que le habían hecho sucumbir en un largo sueño. Ni siquiera sabía qué día ni qué hora era.

Echó la manta hacia atrás y buscó su móvil, pero no lo tenía a mano. Y ni siquiera recordaba que Aioros lo había cogido por sugerencia del psicólogo con el que el manager había estado hablando, un amigo de su hermano que se prestó a ayudar a Orfeo cuando se enteró de la noticia.

El ruido de las llaves de la puerta avisó al griego de que su manager regresaba y quizás él podría refrescarle un poco.   
—Has despertado— murmuró Aioros, entrando en su casa cargado de bolsas de comida—. ¿Cómo estás? Me llamó mi hermano, que estuvo aquí llamando pero no le abriste.

—Lo siento no me enteré— se disculpó Orfeo con una sonrisa—. Duermo como una marmota…quizás por la pesadilla de anoche…por cierto, ¿dónde está mi móvil?

El manager sacó el aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta.  
—He estado atendiendo a la gente por ti, no te preocupes por eso— dijo colocando la comida por la nevera y estanterías de la cocina—. Es mejor así, mañana te lo devuelvo. Por cierto…ha llamado Tethys…

La reacción del joven fue la de levantarse automáticamente del sofá y pedirle el teléfono para hablar con la mujer. Ante la insistencia, Aioros le preguntó la razón.  
—Porque quiero informarle de que hemos contratado a Eurídice.

Aquellas palabras descolocaron al manager, quien dejó de sacar unas naranjas y se acercó al muchacho, palpándole la frente.   
—Orfeo, ¿eres consciente…?

— ¿De qué?— replicó el cantante, retirando la mano de su manager de la frente— ¿Qué pasa?

Aioros se mordió los labios y chasqueó la lengua.   
— ¿No recuerdas nada?— volvió a preguntar— ¿Nada de lo que pasó…ayer?

Los ojos azules de Orfeo divagaban inquietos y negó con la cabeza.

Colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de su representado, el manager miró con tristeza.  
—Eurídice no va a volver, Orfeo…está…está muerta…

Gracias a esas palabras, el líder de Silver Serenade recordó todo lo acontecido. Todos los sonidos, imágenes y gente. De nuevo, la pesadilla acudía a su mente, y esta vez estaba despierto del todo.

—Lo siento mucho— musitó Aioros, al ver que el semblante confuso del joven se iba tornando en desesperación—. Aún debes estar en shock…

Por su parte, Orfeo fue corriendo al baño, cerró la puerta con cerrojo y acurrucándose en la esquina de la ducha, lloró sin consuelo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Aioros suspiró y las lágrimas cruzaron su rostro.

 

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo Orfeo encerrado en el baño. Simplemente le dejó tranquilo, a pesar de que cada cierto rato le llamaba para comprobar que estuviese bien.

A la tercera vez que llamó a la puerta, el cantante abrió. Su rostro estaba macilento, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.   
—Quiero irme a mi casa— pidió a su manager, quien negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero dejarte solo Orfeo— respondió—. Si quieres me paso y recojo ropa y lo que quieras, pero hoy quiero que duermas aquí.   
  
—Está bien—aceptó sin más el cantante, por lo que  se dirigió al sofá y se sentó, con las manos entre las piernas.   
  
—Deberías comer algo— dijo Aioros—, ¿te preparo un poco de pasta?

Pero Orfeo negó con la cabeza.  
—No tengo hambre— musitó—, quiero ducharme.

Por respuesta, el manager le tendió un juego de toallas limpio.  
—Voy a tu casa a por ropa limpia entonces— informó, recogiendo las llaves de su coche—. ¿Quieres algo más?

Ante la negativa del cantante, Aioros abandonó su casa.

Al regresar, Orfeo salía de la ducha y rebuscó ropa entre las bolsas. Unos vaqueros negros, ropa interior negra, camiseta negra…

Rápidamente se vistió y empezó a calzarse las botas.  
— ¿Dónde vas?— preguntó el manager, al ver que también se colocaba la cazadora de cuero, recogía las llaves de repuesto del piso de Aioros, su cartera y abría la puerta del apartamento.  
  
—Hasta luego— murmuró Orfeo, cerrando la puerta y bajando las escaleras a saltos, para evitar que el mayor le siguiera. Aún así pudo escuchar su voz llamándole por el descansillo.

Por las calles aún se apreciaba la humedad de la lluvia del día anterior. Por dondequiera que pasara, había charcos reflejando la luz de las farolas.

No era tarde aún, y vagó sin rumbo, sin tener un destino concreto. Se percató de que no tenía el móvil encima, pero por una vez esto le alivió.

No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Solo quería caminar y nada más.

Pero sin saber cómo ni por qué, sus pasos le habían dirigido hasta el restaurante del conservatorio de música.

Dentro había el bullicio típico de las horas previas a la cena. Gente tomándose un último café antes de regresar a su casa o bien echando tiempo antes de cenar en el lugar.

Observó desde la distancia, buscando la cabellera rubia.

Y la encontró, entre la muchedumbre.

Orfeo sonrió y se acercó rápidamente hasta la puerta, la abrió y oteó entre la muchedumbre de clientes y camareros.   
  
Estaba seguro de haberla visto y su corazón palpitaba emocionado, hasta que la dueña de la larga cabellera rubia se giró y comprobó que su rostro no era el de su ángel.

— ¡Orfeo!— le llamó una voz ronca, detrás de la barra.

El cantante, alzó la triste mirada hacia el jefe de Eurídice y aguardó a que llegara hasta él.   
—¿Qué ha pasado chico?— preguntó el camarero, dándole la mano—. Me enteré esta mañana…estamos consternados…esa niña, era magnífica…tenía una vida por delante…

El joven ni siquiera escuchaba lo que el jefe de ella le estaba contando. Le parecía superficial. Desconectó de su charla sin más.

Tras una despedida abrupta, Orfeo salió del restaurante arrastrando los pies.   
  
Miró al cielo estrellado y apretó los labios.  
— ¿Por qué?— murmuró para sí mismo, mientras su ojos ardían de nuevo al sentir las lágrimas caer—. ¿Por qué me la habéis quitado? ¿Qué he hecho para que me castiguéis tanto?— su voz se fue alzando y sus lágrima de pena pronto se tornaron en una rabia que iba creciendo en su interior, clamando a los dioses olímpicos—. ¡Quiero a Eurídice! ¡Quiero que vuelva junto a mi! ¡Aunque tenga que bajar al Inframundo! ¡Vuelve por favor! Eurídice…mi amor…

 


	18. A través de la noche y los mares

  1. **A través de la noche y los mares**



De vuelta a casa de Aioros, Orfeo caminaba apesadumbrado tras el estallido de rabia que había tenido.

Al tener la mirada fija en el suelo, se percató de que un papel aterrizaba a sus pies y alzó el rostro, buscando el origen.  
  
—Perdona— dijo un muchacho de cabellos rosados, que tenía un taco de papeles en su mano y los iba repartiendo a la gente que se cruzaba—, toma te doy otro, por si te interesa.

Orfeo sacudió la cabeza y quiso proseguir su camino.  
  
—Eres músico, ¿verdad?— espetó la voz del chaval a sus espaldas.

El cantante dejó de caminar y se giró levemente.  
—Sí, ¿cómo lo has…?—

Los ojos ambarinos del joven chispearon en la oscuridad y una sonrisa acudió a sus labios, mientras le tendía la mano, esta vez, sin papel entre ellas.  
—Te he reconocido, eres el cantante y guitarrista de Silver Serenade…Orfeo, ¿me equivoco?

—Escucha si lo que quieres es un autógrafo, y espero que esto no te siente mal pero…

—Me llamo Valentine, soy teclista de  Das Gesetz der Hölle, con vosotros haremos la gira— informó el joven con acento chipriota.

Orfeo sacudió la mano de Valentine y forzó una sonrisa, no porque no se alegrase sino porque su estado anímico le impedía hacerlo de manera natural.  
—Discúlpame, es que no me encuentro bien— respondió—. No te he reconocido, perdona.

El chipriota enfocó sus brillantes ojos en el cantante de Silver Serenade y le alargó uno de los papelitos.   
—Tocamos de madrugada en este local…por si te apetece pasarte. Aunque te entregue el flyer, le diré al portero que te deje pasar gratis.

Con un agradecimiento, Orfeo aceptó el papel y lo leyó por encima.   
—Gracias por el detalle, pero hoy no tengo muchas ganas, si acaso otro día. Buenas noches y encantado de conocerte, suerte en el concierto.

Valentine asintió suavemente, deseándole buena noche, pero cuando Orfeo se había alejado unos metros, le llamó la atención.  
— ¡No te vas a arrepentir si vienes! Igual podemos ayudarte a recuperar lo que has perdido.

El griego se giró rápidamente y miró a Valentine, que seguía tendiendo flyers a los transeúntes.   
—Perdona, ¿dijiste algo?— preguntó Orfeo.

El chipriota compuso una cara de confusión.  
—Dije que buenas noches a ti también— respondió Valentine, dándole un papel a un chaval con el que estaba conversando.

Orfeo frunció el ceño y miró el papelito que, curiosamente, seguía en su mano.  
—Creí que lo había tirado…

Aún así, lo dobló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

 

Cuando llegó a casa, Aioros le esperaba preocupado.   
— ¿Dónde has estado hijo?— preguntó el representante al verle entrar por la puerta—. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante, está la cena puesta. Compré unos gyros aquí abajo.

Orfeo olisqueó un aroma delicioso proveniente de la cocina, tomando asiento rápidamente y casi sin esperar a su compañero, le hincó el diente.   
—Escucha, he estado hablando con el forense y el comisario del caso…

—¿Y qué han dicho?— preguntó el cantante, tragando lo que tenía en la boca, mientras se apresuraba a darle otro bocado al gyros que tenía entre manos.

—Que ya podemos recoger el cuerpo, ya hicieron la autopsia.

Instantáneamente, el griego más joven dejó de comer y terminó de masticar.  
—¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora, mientras cenamos?

Aioros se encogió de hombros y chupó la salsa de yogur que le caía por los dedos.  
—Si, es verdad…

Una vez terminaron de cenar, los dos hombres se sentaron frente a frente en el salón.   
—¿Qué dijo el forense?— preguntó el cantante, ya más dispuesto a escuchar las novedades.

Acomodándose en el sofá y sacando una libreta, el manager carraspeó.  
—Que van a abrir una investigación, ya que lo considera una muerte violenta. Estrangulación mecánica, la mataron al comprimir la tráquea y…

El rostro de Orfeo había empalidecido súbitamente, provocando que Aioros dejase de hablar y saltase esa parte.  
—Ehm…vale, el caso es que ha sido asesinada y están investigando, que creen tener una pista y cuando sepan algo, nos lo comunicarán— informó, pasando de página en la libreta—; y por lo que respecta al cuerpo de Eurídice, mañana hay que recogerlo. He hablado con Tethys y me ha dicho que ella se encargará de los costes del sepelio, íntegros.

—¿Va a venir?— preguntó el cantante.  
  
—Sí— prosiguió leyendo—, he intentado que no lo hiciera, pero se empeñó ya que la conocía y no tenía familia tampoco, por lo que no quería que fuese incinerada o enterrada de mala manera. Así que mañana se abrirá el velatorio a las diez en la funeraria que está en el cerro, en la carretera que va al pueblo de Rodorio. ¿Sabes cuál es?

—El mismo donde estuvieron mis padres— murmuró Orfeo.

Aioros volvió a callarse y se rascó la nuca.  
—Pues ahí— resolvió rápidamente—, y al día siguiente se la enterrará en el cementerio de la iglesia de al lado, por el rito ortodoxo, suponemos. ¿O ella era católica?

—Eso no le importa, no es muy creyente— musitó, recordando unas conversaciones mientras estuvieron ensayando, acerca de lo divino y lo humano.

Dando más información acerca de los pasos a seguir en los próximos días, el manager terminó al ver que Orfeo estaba apesadumbrado.   
—Sé que esto es muy duro para ti, pero hay que realizar todas estas gestiones…dentro de unos días recuperaremos la normalidad y…

El ceño del cantante se arrugó hasta conformar una expresión de incredulidad en su rostro.   
— ¿Normalidad?— espetó con rabia—. ¿Pretendes hacer que todo esto no sea más que un mero trámite administrativo que hay que resolver al momento y se acaba todo?

—No a ver…no me he explicado bien…— comenzó a tartamudear el manager, reconociendo que había metido la pata—. Lo que quería decir es que…

Pero Orfeo no quería escuchar más. Cerró los ojos y suspiró contrariado. Se incorporó del sofá y salió precipitadamente del piso de Aioros, no queriendo escuchar sus explicaciones.

De nuevo en la calle, el cantante caminaba a paso rápido, debido a la furia contenida que hervía dentro de él. Mascullaba para sí mismo todos los reproches que quería decirle a Aioros a la cara, de su falta de tacto, de que él no había perdido al amor de su vida y de manera trágica, que cómo cojones iba a olvidarla de un día a otro.

Al meterse las manos en los bolsillos, sintió el tacto de un trocito de papel. Lo sacó y recordó que era la invitación que le había ofrecido Valentine para acudir al concierto de su grupo.

El móvil le indicó que aún quedaba una hora y pico para que comenzara, y tras pensárselo unos segundos, decidió enfilar hacia el local.

A la puerta no había nadie aún, a pesar de que estaba abierta. De lejos podía escuchar un sonido desgarrador, de guitarras realizando riffs distorsionados junto a una voz muy grave.

Tras la barra, un camarero hablaba con un hombre alto de cabellos grises, que llevaba del brazo a una mujer de melena azabache. Los tres dejaron de hablar cuando Orfeo apareció en la puerta y miró alrededor.  
— ¿Has venido por el concierto?— preguntó con voz afable el hombre de cabellos grises, mientras consultaba un reloj en su muñeca izquierda—. Aún queda un rato.

—Gracias, me tomaré algo aquí mientras tanto— dijo mostrando la invitación al camarero, quien le sirvió la consumición gratuita incluida.

En ese momento, de las escaleras del fondo subió Valentine, que al ver a Orfeo le saludó con un gesto.  
—Al final te has decidido a venir, Orfeo— dijo recalcando su nombre, mientras lanzaba una mirada de soslayo a la pareja que estaba en la barra.

La mujer de pelo azabache, se giró en el taburete y miró al cantante con unos perforadores ojos verde esmeralda.  
— ¿Eres Orfeo, el cantante de Silver Serenade?— musitó con un suave acento alemán.

Por respuesta el griego dio un trago a su cerveza y asintió.  
  
—Permíteme que os presente— se adelantó el hombre de cabellos grises—, ella es la señorita Pandora Heinstein, mecenas, por así decirlo, del grupo Das Gesetz der Hölle. Es dueña del sello discográfico Realm of Hades— aquellas palabras provocaron que la joven sonriera suavemente—. Y yo soy Lune, el representante del grupo. Hablé hace unos meses con tu manager… ¿Aioros se llamaba? Para realizar una gira en conjunto…

Orfeo respondió a los saludos y se acomodó en la barra.  
—Siento decirle que no creo que lleguemos a realizar la gira…

Lune compuso una cara de preocupación, al tiempo que alzaba la mano cuando Valentine se despidió para seguir ensayando en el piso de abajo.   
— ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

El cantante de Silver Serenade desvió la mirada hacia su cerveza y suspiró.  
—Mañana es el funeral de la cantante del grupo— pudo decir, atorándose un nudo en su garganta—, Eurídice…

Cuando Lune fue a responder, Pandora le dio un sutil codazo y fue ella quien tomó las manos de Orfeo entre las suyas.  
—Lamento profundamente la pérdida de alguien tan amado por ti— dijo suavemente—. Mis condolencias para ti y tu grupo.

—Gracias, señorita Heinstein— respondió el griego, bajándose del taburete—. Si me disculpan, no quisiera ser grosero, pero necesito salir un poco a que me de el aire. Estaré para el concierto.

Tras despedirse, Orfeo salió del local y se sentó en un banco cercano.

—Es él, definitivamente— murmuró Lune—. ¿Quiere que le avise…?

Pandora negó con la cabeza.  
—No te preocupes, yo le informaré personalmente— respondió ella, mirando la puerta—. Mientras tanto, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando ella llegue al tribunal…

Los dos cruzaron una mirada de comprensión mutua y, tras besar con delicadeza el dorso de la mano de la mujer, Lune se dirigió a las escaleras que bajaban a la sala donde iba a tocar esa noche Das Gesetz der Hölle.

  



	19. Magia negra

  1. **Magia negra**



Las escaleras que bajaban del local derivaban en un descansillo con puertas que, al abrirlas, daban a otra sala, más amplia con una tarima al fondo y una pequeña barra de bar a la derecha.

Sobre la tarima se hallaba el grupo de Brutal Death Metal “Das Gesetz der Hölle”, quienes comprobaban que el sonido se escuchase lo mejor posible e iban trajinando de un lado a otro, cada uno a su rollo.

Cuando Lune apareció, llamó a voces al cantante, quien no le escuchó, por lo que el representante dio un par de sonoras palmadas para llamar la atención de los presentes.

Valentine dejó de inmediato el teclado que tenía entre manos, mientras que Pharaoh y Radamanthys, que sacaban acordes con sus respectivas guitarras eléctricas alzaban sus rostros hacia el representante. Aiacos, que estaba buscando la manera de acoplarse con su bajo, ladeó la cabeza y emitió un resoplido, al tiempo que Gordon, el batería, dejaba de hacer malabares con las baquetas. Y finalmente Minos, que estaba acodado en la barra pidiendo más cerveza para refrescar el gaznate.

— ¡Deja de beber!— gruñó Lune airado— ¡No quiero que cantes borracho perdido!

— ¡Si es que tengo sed!— devolvió el gruñido el cantante, abriendo una botella y dando un largo trago.

— ¡Pues bebe agua, como hacen todos!— reprendió el representante, quitándole el botellín de las manos y cambiándoselo por una botella de agua, provocando un gruñido gutural de Minos— Escuchadme bien, Orfeo estará presente durante el concierto.

Los componentes del grupo se intercambiaron una serie de miradas.   
— ¿Y?— respondió Pharaoh, visiblemente molesto— No sé por qué le ha dado a la señorita Pandora con ese cantante de tres al cuarto.

Lune se deshizo de los guantes de cuero, para luego abrir y cerrar la mano de su entumecimiento.  
—Son órdenes directas de nuestro señor— murmuró el representante, atusándose la larga melena gris—. Yo tengo que regresar al tribunal ahora mismo, así que espero que hagáis lo que sea para atraerle. El método es lo de menos, pero hay que hacerlo en los próximos días, ya que sigue anhelando a Eurídice.

Dicho esto, el noruego se despidió de sus compañeros y, tras abrir una puerta al fondo del local, desapareció por unas escaleras.

Minos repasó una serie de partituras y alzó una.  
—Si le decimos que toque con nosotros, no creo que se niegue. Y ahí podemos emborracharle y llevarle al Inframundo.

—Tus métodos son poco ortodoxos— espetó Aiacos, cruzándose de brazos—. Habría que contar que se pueda emborrachar, y tengo oído que no es un chaval muy dado a la bebida. Hay que buscar la manera de tocar su fibra…

Levántandose de la silla donde estaba, Radamanthys se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras dejaba escapar una siniestra risa.  
—Su punto débil son sus sentimientos— replicó—, un tipo tan sentimental en un momento tan crucial para él como es la muerte de su amada, es lo más fácil de manipular. Si tocamos una canción cuya letra sea un ataque directo a lo que está sintiendo él en estos momentos…

—…Y que responda a sus dudas y la promesa de volver a ver a Eurídice…¡bravo!— soltó Minos, volviendo a buscar entre las partituras— Una canción que hable de la promesa de recuperar su amor perdido. Y así nos seguiría hasta el Inframundo sin rechistar.   
  
—Por cierto, ¿deberíamos decirle quién fue la asesina de su amada?—comentó Aiacos.

Los tres jueces intercambiaron unas sonrisas de triunfo, mientras que el resto prosiguieron con el ensayo.

 

Fuera del local, Orfeo resoplaba con cara de cansancio mientras escuchaba a Aioros a través del móvil.  
— ¡Vuelve a casa ahora, que ya es muy tarde y me tienes preocupado!

—No voy a volver ahora Aioros, no eres mi padre…

— ¡Pero mañana es el velatorio y por la tarde el funeral!— dijo el representante perdiendo la paciencia—. ¡Tienes que estar aquí!

Orfeo separó el móvil de la oreja y sacudió la cabeza.  
—No hace falta que me grites— murmuró enfadado—. Cuando acabe el concierto regreso a casa, no te preocupes por ello.

— ¡Qué cabezota eres!— fueron las últimas palabras del manager, antes de repetir una serie de advertencias y colgar.

El cantante resopló y cuando empezó a ver que más gente se metía en el local para ver al grupo, decidió unirse.

No encontró a Pandora en el piso de arriba, pero al bajar la divisó sentada en un taburete de la barra, degustando una bebida oscura. Orfeo iba a colocarse con el resto de la gente, de pie, pero un gesto de la joven para que acudiera a su lado, le hizo moverse hasta donde estaba ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó ella— Pídete lo que quieras, invito.

Orfeo agachó la cabeza y suspiró, alegando que no quería tomar nada, pero ante la insistencia de la mujer, terminó pidiéndose una cerveza.  
—Estoy segura de que tu amada está en un lugar mejor.

—¿Usted cree?— respondió casi con un bufido Orfeo, mientras bebía un trago.  
  
Pandora asintió, jugueteando con un extraño collar de cuentas que llevaba al cuello y recolocó la larga melena azabache sobre su lado derecho.   
—¿Crees en la vida más allá de la muerte, Orfeo?

—Yo no creo nada— zanjó el cantante, molesto por aquello—. Si me disculpa, quisiera poder atender al grupo. Gracias por la cerveza.

La mujer dio un sorbo a su bebida y sonrió, cruzándose las piernas en un coqueto gesto.  
—Claro, hay que escuchar la canción…

Sobre el escenario, Minos saludaba al público que, aunque no era muy numeroso, al menos llenaba buena parte del local.   
—Esta noche queremos darlo todo por vosotros, y aunque muchos no nos conozcáis, esperamos que paséis una brutal noche. ¡Os presento al resto de los componentes!

Tras la introducción del resto de la banda, Minos se aferró al micro y se apartó el flequillo que tapaba sus ojos, buscando con sus dorados ojos la figura de Orfeo entre el público.   
—Nuestra primera canción se titula “Mörderin”, que en griego significa “Asesina”. Como estamos en Grecia, cantaremos la letra en vuestro idioma, ¿qué os parece?

La ovación provocada solo se apagó cuando comenzaron los primeros compases de riffs acelerados, con la voz gutural de Minos relatando la canción.

Orfeo al principio no se percató en la letra, hasta que hubo algo que le llamó la atención.  
—Serpiente en la oscuridad, enlazaste tus anillos con crueldad, porque Eva no quiso morder la manzana que le otorgabas y sobre su cuello marcaste la envidia que te daba…

El cantante frunció el ceño y regresó a la barra, dejando el botellín de cerveza vacío. El camarero le preguntó si quería algo más, pero respondió que no.   
—Pequeño ángel dorado, en ese callejón encontraste el final, tu vida ha terminado con las uñas del diablo dibujadas en tu garganta.

Una serie de compases más y la canción terminó. Orfeo tragó saliva mientras Minos agradecía los aplausos, inclinándose en una reverencia. Al incorporarse, su rebelde flequillo opacaba la mirada y volvió a retirarse el cabello para buscar al cantante de Silver Serenade. Sonrió con malicia y jadeando, recogió el micro de nuevo.  
—Gracias a todos…bien…ahora vamos con otra canción, que cantaremos también en griego para que podáis entender lo que decimos…sé que es difícil acoplar las rimas que estaban en alemán a un idioma como este, pero disculpadnos si no han quedado del todo bien…allá vamos con el segundo tema…se titula “Hades”…¿sabéis quién es, verdad?...sí…Hades es el señor del Inframundo…y aunque tenga mala fama…os aseguro que no es tal…puede otorgar favores muy interesantes si se está dispuesto a pagar un precio por ello…claro…pero…imaginad por un momento…que estuvieseis delante de él…¿qué le pediríais?

El cantante señaló a un chico entre el público.   
—¡Que me llenara de dinero y mujeres!— espetó entre risotadas.

—Bueno— respondió Minos, apartando un mechón rebelde y riéndose—, es una opción, pero, ¿y si os diera la oportunidad de…no sé…por ejemplo…¿recuperar a un familiar fallecido?

—¡Que resucite a mi abuela!— espetó alguien al fondo— Hacía una comida espectacular y la echo de menos.

Minos soltó una risotada y sus ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre Orfeo.  
—Vuestras abuelas, madres, padres, hermanos…o incluso vuestras parejas. Pues de esto, es lo que hablamos en la canción— paró para tomar la botella de agua y darle un trago—. De cómo un hombre pierde a su esposa y hace un pacto con Hades para que la devuelva a la vida. ¡Empezamos!

Esta vez el ritmo de la canción disminuyó, cargando la atmósfera de un tono sombrío y pesado, donde Minos arrastraba las palabras cuando en la canción se ponía voz a Hades y quejumbrosa en los labios del mortal que deseaba recuperar a su esposa.   
—Concédeme lo que te suplico, oh señor, volver a besar sus labios perlados, de acariciar sus cabellos dorados…

Aquello se estaba saliendo de madre. Orfeo miró a Pandora y se dirigió hasta ella.  
—¿Estáis de guasa?— gruñó mirando a los ojos de la joven, que se sorprendió ante aquella reacción.

—¿Por qué dices eso?— preguntó la mujer, acariciando su collar.  
  
—¡La canción!— espetó iracundo el cantante—. ¿Os estáis mofando de mi dolor?

Pandora cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.  
—Querido, estas canciones llevan escritas hace mucho tiempo— respondió tajante—. Sinceramente, no sé a qué te estás refiriendo, pero si te sientes identificado, es mera casualidad.

Aquellas palabras apaciguaron al cantante de Silver Serenade, que tomó asiento junto a Pandora.  
—Lo siento…tienes razón— musitó en alto, para que ella pudiera escucharle—. Perdóname, creo que estoy demasiado afectado por todo lo pasado.

La mujer asintió levemente, y recolocó su vestido negro.  
—No te preocupes, creo que todos nos hemos sentido como tú, y que haríamos lo que fuera por recuperar a un ser querido fallecido…

—Daría cualquier cosa por volver a ver a Eurídice y estar con ella…

—¿Y qué precio estarías dispuesto a pagar?— dejó caer Pandora, mirando de soslayo a un abatido Orfeo.

El cantante alzó los llorosos ojos hacia ella.  
—Lo que fuera. Hasta mi vida.


	20. Vela en el viento

  1. **Vela en el viento**



Las manos de Pandora tamborilearon sobre la barra del bar, mientras de fondo Minos se desgañitaba relatando el resto de la historia.   
—Orfeo… ¿cuándo entierran a tu amada?

—Mañana es el velatorio— informó secándose las lágrimas que afloraban en sus párpados—. Será breve, porque ha pasado más de un día…y por la tarde, a las siete, será el funeral. A continuación el entierro.

Pandora suspiró y acarició el rostro del cantante.  
—Entonces será mejor que vayas a descansar. Mañana será un día largo y duro— musitó cariñosa—. ¿Dónde se celebrará el funeral?

—En la iglesia de Santa Irene de Atenas.

—Bien— respondió ella, apuntándose el nombre mentalmente—. Descansa todo lo que puedas y mañana hablamos.

Orfeo asintió y abandonó el local, solo quedándose unos segundos escuchando la última frase que Minos recitaba.  
—Únete a nosotros, quédate con tu esposa para siempre aquí, en el Inframundo.

De vuelta a casa de Aioros, Orfeo sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas vertiginosamente. Todo lo que había pasado le resultaba una fantasía pero poco a poco iba cediendo. ¿Y si realmente existiese Hades? ¿Y si pudiera devolver a Eurídice a la vida?

Las preguntas que había formulado Minos le aturullaban, y aquellos ambarinos ojos le resultaron excesivamente veraces, formulando una idea que él podría hacer realidad. Y Pandora parecía convencida de todo ello.

Quiso volver sobre sus pasos y esperar a que terminase la función para preguntarle directamente, pero el cansancio acumulado empezaba a hacer mella en él y, suspirando, siguió caminando.

Cuando llegó al hogar de su representante, solo se retiró el calzado, el cinturón y la cazadora, quedándose dormido al instante sobre el sofá.

Despertó de sopetón, con una sensación de agobio en su cuerpo. Recogió su móvil y miró la pantalla para ver la hora. La siete de la mañana. Como mucho durmió cinco horas, pero no se notaba cansado.

Su cuerpo se estremeció en un escalofrío cuando su mente recordó el sueño que había tenido.

Recordó ver una sala diáfana, de mármol oscuro. Unas escaleras que daban a un trono de tonos igualmente oscuros, y sentado en él, una figura.

No apreciaba su forma ni sus facciones.

Solo una silueta ensombrecida, con un destello rojizo donde se supone que se situaban los ojos.

Y una voz grave y autoritaria, que arrastraba las palabras como si acabase de despertar de un largo letargo.   
  
“Puedo darte lo que deseas, Orfeo”

“Puedo devolver a Eurídice a la vida, pero quiero algo a cambio”

“Toca para mi”

Y ya no recordaba nada más. El sueño acababa ahí.

Fustigado con una idea tenebrosa, Orfeo se incorporó del sofá y se quedó sentado, pensando en todo aquello. En las casualidades de la vida.

Quizás era cierto.

Pero el griego sacudió la cabeza y empezó a reírse. No podía ser verdad. No eran más que fantasías sin importancia, sacudidas por un estado alterado de conciencia. Producto de un shock.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarse, el cantante fue a ducharse y tras ello, se preparó un frugal desayuno.

No bien había terminado cuando Aioros apareció estirándose y bostezando todo lo que pudo, dándole los buenos días.   
—Qué madrugador— murmuró el representante, acoplándose a la mesa mientras recogía una manzana del frutero y la pelaba—. Hasta las diez no abren el velatorio.

—Lo sé— replicó Orfeo, bebiendo un zumo—, pero quiero estar allí cuando abran.

El cantante esperó impaciente a que Aioros se duchase y terminase de prepararse, hasta que finalmente juntos salieron por la puerta.

Al llegar a la funeraria, divisaron varios coches en el aparcamiento.   
— ¡Orfeo!— llamó una voz.

Girándose pudo ver a la cantante de Ominous Waters, que se dirigía hacia él a pasos apresurados, vestida entera de negro. Estrechó entre sus brazos al afligido joven y depositó un cariñoso beso en su mejilla.   
—Lo siento mucho querido— murmuró ella, apretándole contra su cuerpo al sentir que Orfeo se rompía de nuevo en sus brazos.

Le mantuvo así, acariciándole los cabellos mientras susurraba cosas que solo ellos conocían.

Un nuevo beso y ella se separó de él, mostrándole a su marido, quien le dio un abrazo y el pésame.   
—Mis más sinceras condolencias Orfeo— dijo Kanon escuetamente, antes de que su mujer se lo arrebatara de nuevo y ambos enfilaran al interior de la funeraria.

Aioros les siguió junto a Kanon, conversando en voz baja sobre lo acontecido en los últimos días.

Tras el ventanal, el féretro de Eurídice se erigía descubierto. El cuerpo de la joven lucía sereno, a pesar de la rigidez mortal.

—Está bellísima— murmuró Tethys, apoyando la palma de la mano sobre el vidrio, cerrando los ojos.

Orfeo miraba el cuerpo de su amada, sin poder apartar los ojos. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que empezaba de nuevo a llorar.

Otra vez sentía la opresión en el pecho, el nudo en la garganta y la sensación de estar bajo el agua, con el sonido amortiguado.

Todas las condolencias que recibió, los abrazos y muestras de cariño de sus amigos y los componentes de Silver Serenade, así como de otras bandas de música con las que tenía afinidad.

Aioros pensó que más que por la muerte de Eurídice, vinieron para acompañar a Orfeo, ya que se dejaba querer por todo el mundo. Y ahí estuvieron todos a la altura de las circunstancias.

Pensando en esto estaba cuando se percató de la ausencia de una persona.  
— ¿Y Shaina?— se preguntó, buscando a la italiana entre la muchedumbre reunida.

Por más que buscó no encontraba a la muchacha.

No lejos de allí, Shun y June conversaban con Shiryu, Shunrei y los recién llegados Seiya y Saori.  
—Chicos, ¿sabéis algo de Shaina?— preguntó el manager— Hace días que no sé nada de ella.

Los seis se encogieron de hombros, pero Seiya apartó a Aioros un momento.  
—Tengo algo que comentarte…

—Dime Seiya— dijo el representante, oteando entre la multitud.

—Verás es que me he enterado de cómo ha muerto Eurídice y tengo la desagradable sensación de saber quién ha sido el culpable…

Ante estas palabras, el manager abrió los ojos sorprendido y apartó Al joven japonés a un lado.  
— ¿Qué dices?— preguntó incrédulo— Habla.

Mirando hacia los lados, Seiya empujó a Aioros a un lugar aún más apartado, lejos de oídos indiscretos.  
— ¿Eurídice murió estrangulada?— disparó el japonés, a lo que el griego asintió—. Es que poco antes de romper con Shaina…ella tuvo una trifulca con Saori…y la agarró del cuello…

Aquello descolocó al manager y le pidió que repitiera lo dicho.  
—Shaina estaba celosa de mi relación con Saori, y en un arrebato se lanzó a su cuello— informó, rascándose la nuca—. Si no llegamos a estar ahí presentes, seguro que la hubiera ahogado.

— ¿Y dices que esto lo hizo delante de varios de vosotros, del grupo?— preguntó Aioros.

Seiya asintió.  
—Esa fue la causa de su despido de la banda— soltó el japonés—, aunque ella decidió renunciar, pero yo ya no quería que siguiera dentro del grupo. No me pareció bien ese arranque de agresividad hacia Saori, y de ninguna manera podía permitirlo.   
  
—Es curioso, porque yo tenía otra idea en la cabeza sobre lo que ocurrió— declaró Aioros, sintiendo que algo no encajaba en aquel puzzle.

Con todo esto en su cabeza, el manager empezó a darle vueltas a todo lo acontecido los últimos días. Recordó el cabreo de la italiana, pero en ese momento no tuvo ningún gesto agresivo hacia nadie del grupo. Cerró los ojos y sus manos buscaron el número de móvil de Shaina, llamándola. Como era de esperar, no se lo cogió.

—Seiya, esto que me has dicho es muy importante— musitó preocupado—, me gustaría que acudieras a la comisaría central y preguntases por el comisario Lanthimos, informándole de esto. Me resultaría chocante que Shaina cometiera un crimen tan atroz pero…

En ese momento, Argol y Moses llamaron a Aioros, quien se disculpó con Seiya y le conminó a acudir donde le pidió.

Junto a ellos, el encargado de la funeraria le informó de que era la hora para acudir a la iglesia y proceder al funeral, que iban a cerrar ya el velatorio, dándoles veinte minutos para ir despejando el lugar, antes de arrancar.

Pidiendo a los dos compañeros de la banda que informasen a los que estaban aún dentro para que fueran yendo a la iglesia, Aioros se dirigió al interior junto a Orfeo, que descansaba apoyado en el hombro de Tethys y junto a ella, Kanon observaba el féretro con tristeza.  
—Es la hora— susurró Aioros.

La cantante acarició a Orfeo con ternura, limpiándole las lágrimas al joven.

A través del cristal, el líder de Silver Serenade vio cómo iban retirando todas las coronas y ramos de flores que rodeaban el cuerpo de su amada, para después tapar el ataúd.

—Adiós mi amor…

 


	21. Llamando a las puertas del cielo

  1. **Llamando a las puertas del cielo**



Tras el coche fúnebre, la fila de coches de los más allegados iba siguiendo la marcha.

Aioros era el primero, teniendo a Orfeo a su lado, quien tenía la mirada perdida y un nuevo pañuelo de papel que sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos.

Seguidos de ellos, Argol y Moses en la furgoneta y tras ellos Shiryu conducía un coche donde iban Shun, Shunrei y June.

Más atrás Kanon conducía junto a su esposa, que suspiraba con tristeza.  
—Se repondrá del golpe— murmuró el hombre, tratando de consolar a su esposa—. Es un chico joven y tiene toda la vida por delante…el tiempo le ayudará a sobrellevar la pérdida.

Pero Tethys sacudió la cabeza.  
—Algo me dice que no…

—¿Tienes esa corazonada?— preguntó Kanon, tragando saliva— Siempre me asustas con esas cosas cariño…

La cantante cerró los ojos y exhaló un nuevo suspiro.  
—Esto que ha pasado no es fruto de la casualidad, Kanon— murmuró ella—. Lo sentí esta mañana mientras me bañaba.

No era la primera vez que Tethys tenía premoniciones. Por alguna razón, le solían acudir cuando se daba un largo baño, pero no cuando se duchaba a diario. Kanon apretó los dientes y aceleró el paso.

Al llegar a la iglesia, la gran mayoría de los que acudieron al velatorio estaba por allí.

El féretro fue introducido en la iglesia, colocado frente al púlpito y una vez que los allegados se colocaron en las primeras filas dio comienzo el funeral.

Orfeo permanecía con la cabeza gacha casi sin pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediéndole en tan pocos días.

Ni siquiera las palabras del párroco lograron apaciguar su atormentada alma.

Al sentir una presencia, el cantante alzó la vista y miró alrededor. Un par de filas más atrás pudo distinguir una cabellera azabache, reconociendo a Pandora.

La joven escuchaba atentamente, y cuando se percató de que Orfeo la había localizado, cerró suavemente sus ojos en señal de asentimiento. A su lado, esta vez no estaba el hombre alto de cabellos grises llamado Lune, sino otro componente de la banda, uno de los guitarristas. No sabía su nombre, pero le llamó la atención el porte fornido y el cabello rubio revuelto, así como los punzantes ojos ambarinos, muy parecidos a los del cantante Minos.

Pandora ladeó la cabeza y el guitarrista se agachó para escuchar lo que la mujer le susurraba. Él asintió y esbozó media sonrisa, recobrando la compostura al sentirse observado por el griego.

Finalizado el oficio religioso, la multitud fue saliendo del templo para acudir a sus coches y regresar a sus hogares. Tan solo los más allegados aguardaron en el interior para seguir al párroco hasta el cementerio.

Orfeo fue llevado del brazo por Tethys y en su hombro volvió a apoyarse, mientras el padre recitaba los últimos versos destinados a la difunta, en su último viaje.

El nudo que tenía en el corazón se estrechó más cuando vio el féretro descender al interior, y a cada palada de tierra que depositaban sobre el ataúd, más le agobiaba.

Sus amigos aguardaban pacientemente y le insistieron en marcharse ya, para dejar trabajar a los operarios, que le habían comentado que su lápida estaría lista esa misma semana.

Al salir del camposanto, Orfeo inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos, que le escocían de tanto llorar.   
—¿Por qué no te vienes unos días a Dinamarca con nosotros?— preguntó Tethys, pero el joven negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Sería bueno para ti— sugirió Kanon, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa—. Así te despejas unos días de todo esto. Además, podrías comenzar a grabar con mi mujer la canción…

—Muchas gracias a los dos— musitó Orfeo—, os agradezco de corazón todo lo que habéis hecho y no encuentro la manera de poder pagarlo, pero quisiera poder estar aquí un tiempo más…quizás dentro de unos meses me decida…

—Sabes que no hay ninguna deuda entre nosotros— respondió Kanon—, y ven cuando así lo desees, estaremos esperándoos— dijo mirando al resto del grupo, quienes asintieron complacidos por la invitación.

Tras una sentida despedida, un último intercambio de palabras entre Aioros y Kanon para concretar la colaboración entre ambas bandas y la pareja se marchó a descansar al hotel que tenían reservado en la ciudad.

—¿Nos vamos?— preguntó Aioros a los componentes de Silver Serenade— Podríamos ir a comer todos juntos, para relajar los ánimos del día de hoy.

Orfeo se quedó quieto frente a la salida del cementerio.  
—Id yendo vosotros, no tengo hambre aún— suspiró el joven.

—Vamos Orfeo, tienes que comer algo— dijo suavemente June, instándole a unirse a ellos, pero de nuevo recibió una negativa por parte del cantante.

Aioros resopló y buscó con su móvil un restaurante.  
—No pasa nada, vamos nosotros y que él venga cuando quiera— resolvió rápidamente—. Orfeo, estaremos en el restaurante de Aldebarán, ¿de acuerdo? Ven cuando te plazca.

Tras una rápida despedida, el cantante finalmente se quedó a solas. Un inesperado viento revolvió sus cabellos y dirigió la mirada hacia donde sabía que estaban ellos.

Y hacia aquella pareja, la de Pandora y Radamanthys, se dirigió a paso raudo.

—¿Quiénes sois realmente vosotros?— inquirió el griego.


	22. Hijos de los condenados

  1. **Hijos de los condenados**



Pandora intercambió una mirada cómplice con Radamanthys.  
— ¿Que quiénes somos nosotros?— devolvió la pregunta la mujer, sintiendo cómo su mano izquierda era asida por el rubio y éste depositaba un beso en el dorso— Radamanthys es el guitarrista de la banda “Das Gesetz der Hölle” y yo soy Pandora, la dueña de la discográfica “Realm of Hades”. ¿No te acuerdas?

Orfeo negó con la cabeza y miró a ambos.  
— ¿Existe?

— ¿Quién?— volvió a responder con una pregunta la mujer.  
  
—Sabes bien a quién me refiero— replicó el griego—. Hades, ¿existe?

— ¿Tú qué crees?  
  
Orfeo se quedó escrutando a aquella misteriosa mujer y chasqueó la lengua.  
—No lo sé— espetó al concluir su radiografía—. Nunca he creído en nada, pero todo esto me está resultando agotador. Me siento perdido, solo deseo que Eurídice regrese…pero me temo que mi deseo no es más que algo imposible de realizar.

Con un movimiento sutil, la joven adecuó su cabello y suspiró largamente. Realmente sentía pena por aquel muchacho, y por aquel amor que seguía latente en él a pesar de que se rompiera abruptamente.   
— ¿Y si pudiera realizarse tu petición?— dejó caer inesperadamente, provocando que los ojos azules de Orfeo se posasen en ella de nuevo— ¿Eres consciente de los numerosos requerimientos que conlleva? ¿Estarías dispuesto a llevarlos a cabo y tenerlos en cuenta?

El cantante asintió.  
—Estaría dispuesto a cruzar todo el Inframundo para buscar a Eurídice y traerla de vuelta, dando mi vida a cambio.  
  
—Si dieses tu vida a cambio de la suya, no podríais coincidir en ambos reinos— puntualizó la mujer—. Pero estás decidido, por lo que veo…  
  
—Quiero saber qué hacer para devolverle la vida— repitió con fuerza Orfeo, con los ojos enrojecidos—. Por favor…

Pandora volvió a intercambiar una mirada con el guitarrista, quien frunció el ceño antes de asentir.  
—Está bien— musitó ella—. ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Si existe un dios que gobierne el reino de los muertos? Pues sí, existe. Y sí, su nombre es Hades.

Orfeo sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su espinazo.  
—Quiero hablar con él.

—Ya conoces lo que te va a pedir a cambio…

Aquello desarticuló por completo al cantante, quien sintió que por momentos se mareaba. Como una oleada de frío recordó el sueño.   
—Tocar para él…

Pandora asintió y suspiró, deshaciéndose de la mano de Radamanthys.  
—El trato es este, si la canción que toques para él es capaz de complacerle, permitirá que Eurídice vuelva a la vida— indicó la mujer—. Si no eres capaz de estar a la altura, la perderás para siempre. Solo tendrás una oportunidad, ¿has entendido?

Orfeo asintió y se preparó para ir con ellos.   
—Aquí no— respondió Radamanthys—, acude al local de ayer, baja al sótano. Te esperamos a medianoche. Ah— murmuró antes de darse la vuelta con Pandora—, será mejor que no acudas al cementerio en las próximas horas…vete de aquí.

Tras esta información, el cantante sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y abandonó el lugar raudo, dirigiéndose a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó junto a ellos, ya habían empezado a comer el primer plato. Orfeo se sentó entre Aioros y Shun, y al instante le sirvieron su parte de comida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó el japonés al cantante, al ver que picoteaba con desgana, mientras su mente divagaba por otra parte— Orfeo…

El líder ladeó su rostro hacia Shun, pero en lugar del risueño rostro de su amigo, distinguió unos ojos sin pupilas, carentes de vida pero extrañamente hermosos, que refulgían un color aguamarina verdoso.  
  
“Orfeo, ven a mi reino esta noche…y Eurídice volverá junto a ti…”

La voz soñolienta y grave retumbó en su mente y sobresaltó al cantante, quien se hizo a un lado, apartándose de Shun.  
— ¿Qué te pasa Orfeo?— preguntó el japonés, asustado al ver el trance en el que se había sumido el griego y del que había intentado despertarle unos segundos antes— Soy yo, soy Shun.

El extraño espejismo desapareció al instante, y el rostro de Shun lucía igual que siempre, aunque ahora proyectaba preocupación.

—Nada— respondió Orfeo, retomando aire y colocándose bien en la mesa—. Perdona Shun…es que no tengo la cabeza…bien…disculpa no quise asustarte…

El resto de compañeros, testigos de aquel inusual comportamiento, cruzaron miradas de preocupación, hasta que el móvil de Aioros comenzó a sonar y éste tuvo que abandonar la mesa para poder responder.

La alegría retornó al encuentro, incluso en Orfeo, que al fin pudo sonreír ante un mal chiste proferido por Moses.

 

No lejos de allí, en la terraza interior del restaurante, Aioros había tomado asiento en una de las mesas, ya que no había clientes alrededor.

Tamborileaba nervioso los dedos sobre la mesa, otras veces jugueteaba con los cubiertos o la servilleta dispuesta, mientras lanzaba miradas de reojo hacia el grupo que reía por comentarios y chanzas entre ellos.

Al otro lado del teléfono, el comisario Lanthimos, le explicaba una serie de datos recibidos.   
—Estamos buscando a Shaina Occhipinti, aún no la hemos localizado— informó el policía—, pero hemos emitido una orden de arresto.   
  
—¿Basados en qué?— preguntó Aioros, resoplando mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente.  
  
—La información que nos otorgó el testigo que nos envió, un japonés llamado Seiya— replicó al otro lado—, ya que el forense ha dictaminado que las marcas de estrangulamiento fueron realizadas por una mano femenina, por su tamaño y porque quedaron heridas de las uñas en la piel. Además— masculló el comisario—, la joven fue asesinada en un callejón paralelo a su casa, y hemos comprobado las cámaras de seguridad de un comercio colindante. Sale ella de esa dirección hasta su portal. Tendrá que explicarnos qué hacía allí.

El manager volvió de nuevo la vista hacia el grupo que seguía riéndose en la extensa sobremesa y vio a Aldebarán regando pequeños vasos con una botella de ouzo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de procesar todo aquello.

—¡Eh Aioros!— bramó el cocinero, haciéndole gestos— ¡Ven a probar este ouzo traído de una bodega de un colega que vive en Corfú!

Pero el representante negó con la cabeza y alzó la palma de la mano pidiendo un poco más de tiempo.   
—¿Cree que debería informar al grupo de esto?— preguntó rápidamente.

—Para no entorpecer la investigación, es mejor que no— contestó el comisario—. Orfeo podría tomarse la justicia por su mano, pero sí que sería conveniente que les avisara por si ella se pone en contacto con alguien del grupo. ¿De acuerdo?

Tras una breve despedida, Aioros colgó la llamada y dejó el móvil con la pantalla boca abajo sobre la mesa. Suspiró y se reclinó hacia atrás, llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza y quedándose unos segundos mirando el techo cubierto con un toldo de la terraza interior.   
  
Haciendo de tripas corazón, se incorporó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el grupo, que esperaba su llegada para poder brindar.   
—¿Quién era?— preguntó Orfeo, tras dar un pequeño sorbo al licor y dejar que le quemase la garganta.

—La discográfica, hijo— contestó rápidamente Aioros, tragándose el ouzo de un solo golpe—. La discográfica…


	23. Autopista al Infierno

  1. **Autopista al Infierno**



El sabor anisado del ouzo aún persistía en su boca cuando acudió al piso de Aioros para recoger algunas pertenencias y regresar al suyo.

—Orfeo…

El cantante se dio media vuelta tras meter un par de camisetas dentro de una bolsa, sin molestarse en colocarlas adecuadamente.  Sentado en una silla, Aioros movía la pierna rítmicamente mientras seguía observando al joven.   
— ¿Qué?— respondió secamente, buscando algo en los bolsillos.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas un poco más?— preguntó el manager, quien miraba nervioso el móvil— Por mi puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites. Sabes que mi casa es la tuya.

Tan solo escuchó un resoplido proveniente de la boca de Orfeo. Con esa, era la quinta o sexta vez que el manager le repetía lo mismo, y el cantante seguía en sus trece.   
—Que no, que es mejor que me marche, así puedes recobrar tu vida de soltero empedernido— soltó el joven, dándose la vuelta—. ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que me quede? Estás muy raro desde que llamó la discográfica…

Aioros dejó de mover la pierna y se revolvió incómodo en la silla.   
—Es que quiero que estés controlado en todo momento…en el restaurante te quedaste como hipnotizado y te asustaste de Shun— contestó rápidamente, ignorando las últimas palabras.

Por respuesta, Orfeo se acercó hasta su representante y apoyó las manos en sus hombros.  
—Ya has hecho mucho por mi, Aioros— agradeció el cantante—. No sé de qué manera podría agradecerte esto, pero seguro que mañana por la mañana, tendré algo pensado. Es hora de que todos descansemos de los acontecimientos de los últimos días. No te preocupes, de verdad. Esta noche descansaré en mi piso.

Aquella respuesta tan serena descolocó por completo al manager, quien frunció el ceño al sentir que aquellas palabras guardaban algo secreto.   
—Aún así no me quedo tranquilo— repitió el representante—. ¿Me quedo contigo en tu piso a dormir?

— ¡Que no!— aulló Orfeo, terminando de recoger sus pertenencias— Vámonos ya, que veo que nunca salgo de aquí.

Tras haber tratado por todos los medios de que se quedara con él, Aioros claudicó y recogió las llaves de su coche para acercar al joven cantante a su piso.

 

Cuando llegaron, Orfeo no pudo evitar que su representante subiese con él hasta su casa, a pesar de que le dijo que no hacía falta.   
  
Al sacar las llaves del pantalón, un papel cayó al suelo y Aioros lo recogió.  
—No seas guarro, no tires papeles al suelo— espetó, antes de entrar en la casa de Orfeo, cuando leyó el flyer del concierto—. ¿Y esto? Es de anoche…

El cantante recogió el papelito rápidamente entre sus manos y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo.  
—No es nada, una entrada que me dieron…pero ya ves, que es de anoche…

— ¿Fuiste a ese concierto?— preguntó extrañado— Es la banda esa extraña de Brutal Death, con la que está acordado un concierto conjunto…

Haciendo pasar a su manager, Orfeo depositó las bolsas en la entrada y se cruzó de brazos.  
— ¿Les conocías de antes?

—La verdad es que no— respondió Aioros—, realmente fue la discográfica quien nos lo propuso a los dos representantes de las dos bandas, para compartir gastos. Pero la verdad es que no me paré a investigar mucho sobre ellos.

El cantante descruzó los brazos y tragó saliva.  
—Está bien— murmuró quitándose una idea de la cabeza—. No pasa nada…pero sí, fui a verles anoche, cuando me llamaste. Estuve un rato, solo un par de canciones y volví.

Aioros dio una palmada a su compañero en el brazo.  
—Poco a poco, hijo— suspiró—, esto será bueno para ti— dijo antes de despedirse y dejar a Orfeo solo, muy a su pesar.

Al cerrar la puerta, el cantante apoyó la espalda contra ella y sacó el papelito de nuevo.  
—Seguro que será bueno para mi— murmuró con media sonrisa, dejando el papel junto al mueble donde colocaba las llaves.

Tras darse una ducha rápida, Orfeo recolocó la ropa en su armario. No sentía cansancio alguno, así que recogió el casco de su moto, las llaves y salió escopetado.

Faltaban apenas unos minutos para medianoche, por lo que el cantante aceleró hasta llegar a su destino.

El pub del día anterior estaba abierto. Se retiró el casco e inflando el pecho se adentró en aquel tugurio.

Esta vez, al no haber concierto, solo se escuchaba el sonido perenne de las ovaciones de un partido de fútbol televisado.

Unos cuantos feligreses estaban apoyados en la barra, bebiendo cerveza y picoteando unos frutos secos.

El camarero tan solo siguió con la mirada al recién llegado, pero en cuanto vio que se dirigía hacia las escaleras que bajaban a la planta inferior, volvió la vista hacia la pantalla.

Orfeo recordó aquel tramo de escaleras, donde el día anterior podía escuchar el murmullo del ensayo.

No escuchaba nada. De hecho, estaba todo a oscuras si no fuese por la luz de emergencia.

Se quedó frente a la doble puerta que daba acceso a la sala inferior y miró a través de las redondas ventanas. Estaba todo oscuro y no había señales de vida por ningún lado.

Orfeo entonces sintió una rabia inflando su pecho. Se sentía engañado. Miró su móvil y ya era medianoche.   
—Me han engañado como a un imbécil— espetó asqueado—. Soy un idiota y un gilipollas por creerme chorradas de posers de mierda que…

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones, cuando escuchó un chirrido a sus espaldas.  
—Orfeo— dijo una voz autoritaria.

El aludido se dio media vuelta y vio ante sí al manager de la banda, a Lune.

Vestía una camisa burdeos, con un pañuelo negro de seda al cuello, un chaleco negro y una levita de cuero también negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Los pantalones, igualmente negros, se cortaban abruptamente allá donde unas botas de estilo militar subían la caña de su pierna unos centímetros.   
  
El cabello plateado estaba peinado delicadamente y atado en una coleta, y mientras que una mano sujetaba lo que a Orfeo le pareció una cuerda negra, en la otra sujetaba un delicado reloj de bolsillo dorado.  
—Es la hora— anunció el manager, cerrando la tapa del reloj de un golpe—. ¿Estás dispuesto?

Pero Orfeo no se movió del escalón que tenía a medio subir.  
— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Lune— Al señor Hades no le gusta que le hagan esperar. Ten consideración por él.

—¿Por qué llevas una cuerda?— preguntó Orfeo inquieto— Estos jueguecitos no me gustan, será mejor que me marche…

Y antes de que pudiera subir, escuchó un restallido y un golpe en su pierna que provocó un aullido de dolor. Entonces se percató de que tenía un látigo enroscado alrededor.   
—Esto no es ningún juego, Orfeo— respondió Lune— Esto es lo que has querido tú.

Las dos puertas se abrieron de par en par y una luz mortecina inundó la sala. Al fondo, Orfeo pudo divisar un boquete por el que descendían otras escaleras que se perdían a su vista.

—Bienvenido al Inframundo, querido—anunció una conocida voz femenina.


	24. Misión nocturna

  1. **Misión nocturna**



Ante él, apareció Pandora, llevando una túnica oscura con delicados bordados en las mangas y el cuello. Aguardaba pacientemente y tendió su mano para que Orfeo diera el paso de acceder a la tenebrosa sala.

El corazón de Orfeo latía a toda prisa, y más cuando sintió que la atmósfera allí era inusualmente fría. Tanto, que su aliento se evaporaba.  
—Eurídice está esperando por ti— animó Pandora, aún con la mano extendida—. Lune, por favor…

El manager liberó al cantante del agarre de su látigo y rápidamente lo enroscó en su cintura, permitiendo a Orfeo poder avanzar.

Aún temeroso, recogió la mano de la mujer hasta acceder a la sala.

Pandora agarró del brazo al joven y le guió hasta el boquete que daba a unas nuevas escaleras que descendían en caracol hasta perderse en la oscuridad.  
—No te asustes, hay antorchas— señaló—, además te acompañará uno de los espectros…

De entre las sombras emergió una delicada mariposa que refulgía en tonos violáceos.   
  
—Este es Myu, espectro de Papillon, y será tu guía por el Inframundo— informó Pandora, al tiempo que se quitaba el collar de cuentas que llevaba al cuello—. Y este collar no te lo quites en ningún momento, puesto que será lo que te mantenga con vida en el reino de los muertos—Orfeo agachó la cabeza mientras Pandora le colocaba el collar—. Además, quisiera darte esto…

La mujer se dio la vuelta, recogió algo y regresó con una lira plateada con filigranas de oro.  
—Sé que sabrás darle buen uso— musitó la joven, entregándole el instrumento—. Úsalo cuando te sientas en peligro…  
  
—Gracias, señorita Pandora, pero no veo qué utilidad esto podría tener— murmuró Orfeo, apreciando el hermoso instrumentos, donde sus dedos rasgaron unas delicadas notas—¿Vosotros no váis a venir?— preguntó el cantante.  
  
—Aún tenemos unos asuntos pendientes que resolver— se adelantó Pandora antes que Lune—, pero nos veremos allí abajo. No tardaremos mucho. Y ahora, ve.

Asomándose al vertiginoso abismo, las dudas asaltaron de nuevo al cantante, quien alargó el brazo unos instantes. Viendo que no le pasaba nada, dio un primer paso hasta que todo su cuerpo se colocó en el primer escalón. Frente a él, la mariposa revoloteaba inquieta, instándole a que siguiera el descenso.   
—Hasta pronto Orfeo— se despidió Pandora—, no tardaré en reunirme contigo.

Una vez que el griego comenzó a bajar las escaleras, su rastro se perdió entre las tinieblas de aquel extraño lugar.

Pandora se dio media vuelta cuando desapareció de su vista.  
—Espero que llegue frente a nuestro señor— murmuró la joven, aguantando la vista de Lune—. Es realmente un músico formidable, aprendería mucho con él y su compañía me resultaría más agradable que la de Hypnos y Thanatos, ¿no lo crees así?

El hombre cerró los ojos unos segundos y suspiró.  
—Sus caprichos a veces son demasiado complicados de satisfacer, señorita Pandora.

Por respuesta, ella esbozó media sonrisa de complicidad.

 

Orfeo bajaba los escalones, pero a mitad de camino paró unos segundos, apoyándose en la pared. Jadeó al sentir que su mente se nublaba y sentía dificultades para respirar.   
—A…aguarda un…un momento…— pidió el joven, desviando la mirada al suelo y apoyándose con la mano libre en la pared.

No sabía si era el mareo de tantos escalones, de ir dando vueltas, o es que la atmósfera se enrarecía a esa profundidad. Quizás era todo mezclado.   
  
Cansado, depositó la lira con delicadeza en uno de los escalones y él terminó sentándose, mientras con las manos trataba de abanicarse. Su vista se perdió en la oscuridad de un techo sin fin, y por unos momentos pensó en despertar.

Sin percatarse de ello, la mariposa oscura emitió un destello y se transformó en una figura humanoide, con alas de diversos colores que parecían los paneles de una lámpara Tiffany. Los ojos recordaban los de una mariposa, aunque encajasen en unos orbes humanos. Permaneció estático, agitando delicadamente las alas, mirando al griego.  
—Debe continuar, señor Orfeo— siseó una delicada voz, que atrajo la vista del aludido. Éste se sobresaltó al ver aquella figura y un destello de terror iluminó sus ojos—. Tranquilo, soy Myu…no le haré nada.

Tras aquellas palabras, el cantante permaneció unos instantes absorto en el espectro, ya no sabiendo si todo aquello era un sueño, una pesadilla o algún truco extraño de su propia mente enferma.   
—Esto no puede estar pasando— dejó caer Orfeo, resoplando—. Esto no es real…a ver si despierto de una vez…Mothman me está hablando… ¿me he muerto acaso?

Myu alzó una ceja contrariado y con sus alas abanicó al cantante.  
—Estoy harto de que me comparen con una polilla y no con una mariposa, que es lo que soy— espetó con acritud—. Y no, no estás muerto gracias al collar que te dio Pandora. Pero esa sensación de asfixia se te pasará en breves, una vez lleguemos a nuestro destino. Y tampoco estás en una pesadilla, Hypnos está deseando conocerte, no mandaría a Iquelo a fastidiarte…

— ¿Esto es real, entonces?— preguntó el griego, pellizcándose la piel.   
  
Tras otro aleteo aún más fuerte para despejarle, Myu volvió a asentir y a pedirle que prosiguiese el descenso, ya que les esperaban y no debían retrasarse. Orfeo recogió la lira y se puso de pie, tambaleándose, sintiendo la mano del espectro ayudándole a recuperar la estabilidad.   
—Muchas gracias— musitó el cantante, descendiendo un par de escalones—. Se me ocurre algo para ir amenizando esto…— rasgó un par de cuerdas— ¿Te gusta la música?— el espectro asintió complacido— Pues esta canción te la dedico…

Haciendo uso de su memoria y su aprendizaje musical clásico, los dedos comenzaron a rasgar “Barcarolle”, mientras descendían. El espectro se transformó de nuevo en una mariposa y realizó virguerías aéreas al compás de la música, dejando tras de sí una estela de brillante polvo, como la purpurina, de diferentes colores.

  
Al alba, Aioros despertó y lo primero que hizo fue mirar su móvil. Suspiró y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesilla de noche.

Su cabeza no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo pasado. Pensó en Orfeo y en su destino, temiendo que fuera capaz de tirarlo todo por la borda. Pero sonrió al recordar su aparente buen humor antes de despedirse. Confiaba en él plenamente, eran muchos años juntos.

Pensaba seguir durmiendo un par de horas más, ya que aún no había decidido cuándo retomar los ensayos y qué hacer con la gira. Prefería discutirlo con el resto del grupo, por lo que recogió de nuevo el móvil y abrió un nuevo grupo sin Orfeo para avisar al resto de componentes de Silver Serenade de una quedada en el estudio. No bien había empezado a redactar el texto, cuando una llamada entrante apareció en la pantalla. Rápidamente deslizó el dedo para descolgar.   
—Señor comisario, buenos días— respondió Aioros, aguantando un bostezo—, ¿cómo es que me llama tan temprano?

—Disculpe la llamada, pero es urgente— respondió el comisario Lanthimos—, hemos acudido al piso de la sospechosa y no se halla en él. Acabo de pedir una orden judicial para acceder a su vivienda y en lo que tarde comenzaremos a recabar pruebas que pudiera haber. Es extraño que no se encuentre dentro y necesito que informe al grupo de que deben contactarnos si ella da señales de vida.

El manager inspiró y exhaló un suspiro que hasta el comisario pudo escucharlo.  
—¿No me dijo ayer que no avisara?

—Eso fue ayer— respondió rápidamente el comisario, al tiempo que daba órdenes a sus subalternos—. Hoy necesito que les informe.

—¿De todo?— volvió a preguntar Aioros.   
  
—Solo lo importante, que si la señorita Occhipinti se pone en contacto con alguno de ellos, que avisen a la policía inmediatamente y que la mantengan a la espera unos minutos— recalcó el policía—, tengo dado el aviso para que se active el rastreo geográfico de llamadas.

Todo aquello parecía irreal para el manager, que terminó la conversación con el comisario. Bostezó abiertamente y borró el mensaje que tenía preparado para enviar, cambiando la hora de la quedad a una más temprana.

Una vez listo, Aioros decidió dormir un poco más.

 


	25. Mentes sospechosas

  1. **Mentes sospechosas**



No eran ni las diez de la mañana cuando Aioros se dirigió hacia el local de ensayo, jugueteando con las llaves de su coche, haciéndolas tintinear entre sus manos debido al nerviosismo.

A la puerta se hallaban todos reunidos, ya que habían recibido el aviso de su manager.   
— ¿A qué se debe tanta prisa?— preguntó Shiryu— Creí que no volveríamos a ensayar hasta que Orfeo dijera algo concreto. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

El griego suspiró y pidió silencio a todos, abriendo la puerta y permitiéndoles entrar. Una vez dentro, pidió que todos recogieran una silla e hicieran un corro. Recogió unos papeles y repasó las líneas con un bolígrafo.  
—Esta reunión en principio sería para ultimar los detalles por venir en las próximas semanas— desveló el representante—. Y la primera parada de la gira, que era aquí en Atenas junto al grupo ese de Brutal Death, lo voy a suspender. Dentro de un rato llamaré a la discográfica para anularlo, aunque seguramente sepan lo ocurrido y lo den por hecho. Este era el evento más cercano, ya que es dentro de muy poco tiempo y con todo el revuelo dudo que Orfeo tenga ganas de nada— dijo carraspeando, moviendo el papel al fondo—. Respecto al de España…es justo hoy en un mes…este ya depende de Orfeo de si quiere hacerlo o no, ya que vamos de teloneros de Septic Flesh. Anoche recibí el pésame por parte de su manager, como de Sotiris y de Krimh y aún no les he contestado, pero dicen que entenderán si no vamos. Les dije que a lo largo del día les responderé, ya que necesitarán saberlo cuanto antes…

Moses bufó contrariado y se rascó la nuca.  
—Con lo que me apetecía…

—Todavía no está anulado— apaciguó el manager—, si Orfeo se presta, seguramente iremos. Como ya he dicho, queda un mes. Y las reservas del hotel y todo está pagado. Si se tiene que cancelar, pues no hay problema en ese sentido porque tenemos tiempo, pero en principio lo mantengo, ¿de acuerdo? Lo de Lyón y Colonia también, porque esos van después, son enclaves fijos, a no ser que haya un problema gordísimo, pero estamos confirmados y no voy a hacer que caigamos de los carteles.

El neozelandés pareció satisfecho con aquella explicación y sonrió complacido, tamborileando los inquietos dedos sobre sus muslos, practicando un redoble y murmurando los ritmos.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras contarnos?— preguntó Shiryu, al ver que Aioros mantenía la vista fija en un papel y mordisqueaba el bolígrafo, sin decir nada— Porque si no hay nada más, nos iremos…no hay ánimos para ensayar hoy…

—Hay…hay algo más que os quiero contar— soltó de improviso el manager, golpeando el bolígrafo contra el papel—. Es un asunto un poco espinoso y os pido que me escuchéis, sin interrumpirme, a ser posible…Moses…¡Moses!— gritó, al ver que el batería seguía en su mundo— A ver, esto es serio…

Los cuatro componentes del grupo se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros, esperando a que el representante hablase. Al no hacerlo, se impacientaron.

— ¡Es para hoy Aioros!— exclamó Moses, devolviendo el bramido que antes había recibido.

— ¡Calla un momento!— estalló Aioros, que ahora se mordía las uñas, revelando un nerviosismo cada vez más evidente, y contagiándoselo a los músicos.

— ¿Pero qué pasa?— preguntó Argol en voz alta, mirando al resto de compañeros, que se encogieron de hombros.

Después de dejarse muñones en las manos, Aioros tiró los papeles sobre el teclado de Shun y se incorporó de la silla.  
— ¿Alguno de vosotros ha recibido alguna llamada estos días de Shaina?

Miró a cada uno de los componentes, que negaron con la cabeza. Aún así, pidió que todos revisaran sus respectivos móviles, que no hicieron más que confirmar la ausencia de llamadas de la joven.   
— ¿Y habéis intentado llamarla?

—Yo sí, varias veces— respondió el batería—, pero no me lo coge.

Argol asintió que la llamó también el día del velatorio, pero con los mismos resultados, así como Shun informó de que su novia también la había llamado sin recibir contestación.   
— ¿Por qué tanto interés?— preguntó el teclista— No le habrá pasado algo también a ella…

—Uy sí, tenemos un asesino psicópata acechando a las mujeres que caminan solas por las calles— respondió Argol, modulando su voz a una tenebrosa—. ¡El estrangulador de Atenas!

La mirada de Aioros se clavó en la del segundo guitarrista y sacudió la cabeza.  
—No exactamente…pero quiero que hagáis una cosa…probad a llamarla ahora mismo.

De nuevo, el cruce de miradas entres los presentes se realizó con más extrañeza aún. Por turnos, todos fueron llamándola. A ninguno les contestó. Cuando le tocaba el turno a Argol, pasaron tres tonos cuando escuchó que descolgaron. Inmediatamente, el árabe puso el modo altavoz.  
— ¿Shaina?— preguntó cautelosamente— ¿Estás ahí?

—Al habla el subinspector Sarantakos, ¿quién es?— respondió la voz de un hombre al otro lado.

Esta respuesta dejó a todos estupefactos, salvo a Aioros, que resopló disgustado.  
—Señor Sarantakos, soy Aioros, le habrá hablado de mi el comisario Lanthimos— se acercó el manager al micrófono del móvil de Argol—, disculpe, somos los compañeros de Shaina, de la banda Silver Serenade. Sólo estábamos comprobando si Shaina nos cogería el teléfono, pero ya veo que no…

— ¿Es usted el manager, Aioros Kyrkos?— preguntó el subinspector— ¿Saben algo de ella?

—Lo siento, pero no tenemos noticias de ella desde hace tres días.

—Está bien señor Kyrkos, les mantendremos informados— resolvió rápidamente el subinspector—. Ya saben los pasos a seguir, si obtienen cualquier detalle o se pone en contacto con alguno de ustedes, llame al comisario inmediatamente.

Tras esta breve charla, el policía colgó la llamada.

Aioros devolvió el móvil a Argol y enseguida todos los ojos de los componentes del grupo se centraron en él. El manager se encogió de hombros.   
—Por esto no he llamado a Orfeo para la reunión— declaró abatido, sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

— ¿Nos vas a explicar qué está sucediendo?— preguntó Shiryu, cada vez más escamado por todo ello— ¿Por qué un policía tiene el móvil de Shaina? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

Todo lo que el representante quería hablar se le agolpaba en la garganta, deseando hacer partícipes a los compañeros. Solo tuvo un momento para pensar, que era mejor que supieran más detalles del caso.   
—Shaina es la principal sospechosa de la muerte de Eurídice.

— ¡¿CÓMO?!

 


	26. Música

  1. **Música**



—Hemos llegado.

Orfeo descendió los últimos tres escalones y se quedó pasmado viendo lo que tenía delante. Una extensa llanura que parecía no tener fin, yerma de cualquier tipo de vida y con una atmósfera asfixiante, bajo un perenne cielo plomizo.   
  
Las sombras acechaban por doquier, y casi era incapaz de distinguir si se movían por algún efecto óptico o bien era realmente alguien merodeando alrededor.

Al pisar la tierra, Orfeo sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y contuvo la respiración unos segundos. Sintió una oleada extraña que provocó el brillo del collar que le había entregado Pandora y éste se apagó súbitamente. Al fin exhaló y aunque aún sentía pesadez en todo su cuerpo, podía moverse tal y como lo hacía en superficie.

Atrás dejaron el arco que invitaba a abandonar toda esperanza, pero el cantante se aferró a la lira que llevaba entre los brazos y frunció el ceño,  queriendo desobedecer aquel mensaje, mientras seguía el camino que le indicaba Myu.

Había dejado de tocar música en cuanto habían aparecido en el Inframundo, pero aún así, la presencia de Orfeo no pasó desapercibida. No tardaron en aparece varios espectros rasos, esqueletos que portaban una guadaña entre sus manos.  
— ¡Alto!— dio la orden uno de los recién llegado— ¿Qué hace un intruso del mundo de los vivos aquí?

Myu enredó en seda la guadaña de aquel esqueleto y la arrojó a un lado.  
—Está aquí por órdenes de nuestro señor— replicó el espectro de Papillon—. Debo llevarle hasta el Tribunal de los Muertos cuanto antes.

Los esqueletos se hicieron a un lado sin dejar de observar a Orfeo, quien se aproximó hasta Myu.  
—Me dan mal rollo…  
  
El espectro esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.  
—No te harán nada, ya que si lo hacen, el señor Hades se enterará y los condenará a un sufrimiento eterno.

— ¿Cómo lo sabría?— preguntó el cantante.

—El señor Hades controla a todos y cada uno de los que pisamos su reino— musitó Myu, agitando las alas con suavidad—. Nada escapa fuera de su control, aunque a muchos les parezca que sí.

Tras estas revelaciones, Orfeo agachó la cabeza y pensó en que ciertamente debería incluso moderar los pensamientos que iban aflorando en su cabeza. Por ello, comenzó a tocar suavemente los primeros acordes de “Scarborough fair”.

Alrededor todo era lúgubre y siniestro, con una densa neblina que le impedía ver sus pies, pero las notas musicales inundaron el lugar. De todos los rincones salieron espectros que, embelesados con la música, se prestaron a escucharla con devoción.

Incluso las almas de los vivos, que caminaban sin rumbo por aquel paraje sin encontrar el camino que debían continuar, se unieron en un corro siguiendo la música que Orfeo tocaba.

Caminaron siguiendo el rumbo que indicaba Myu, hasta que alcanzaron la orilla del río Estigia, momento en el cual el músico dejó de tocar y lanzó una mirada al espectro, que se transformó en mariposa y revoloteó alrededor.  
—Gracias por ayudarnos a encontrar la orilla del río— musitó una voz a sus espaldas.

Orfeo se dio la vuelta y pudo observar el alma de un hombre, que aún conservaba su aspecto físico a pesar de su etérea condición.   
—No hay de qué— respondió el cantante, sonriendo plácidamente, mientras veía otras refulgentes almas apelotonarse y cuchichear entre ellos, agradeciendo en voz baja la ayuda prestada por el recién llegado.

—Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírnosla— clamaron varias voces, alzando las manos para atraer la atención del músico, quien no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima ante tal amable gesto.

En ese momento, escuchó unos gruñidos de disgusto y una figura espectral que se intuía entre la densa bruma que cubría el agua. A un ritmo lento, un barco se fue acercando hasta la orilla y encalló.  
— ¿Eres Orfeo, verdad?— gruñó el navegante, lanzando un escupitajo al agua mientras apuntalaba el largo remo contra el fondo— Sube.

El cantante miró alrededor y divisó la mariposa revoloteando hasta posarse en la proa de la pequeña embarcación. Indeciso, miró al barquero, que hurgaba la nariz delante de él sin reparo alguno, formando una pelotilla y arrojándola al agua.

Carraspeó con fuerza al ver la cara de disgusto y asco del invitado.  
— ¿Qué pasa?— bramó— ¡Espabila chaval, que no tengo todo el día! ¡Y tú fuera de aquí!— exclamó amenazando con el remo a las almas que trataban de subirse a bordo— ¡Que no! ¡Luego vengo a recogeros! ¡Pesados!

Finalmente, Orfeo se subió a la pequeña embarcación y suspiró contrariado.

La densa bruma no permitía ver absolutamente nada. Por todos lados escuchaba murmullos y lamentos, pero no sabía distinguir de dónde procedían. De hecho, el rumor del agua era muy tenue a pesar de estar en un supuesto río.

Caronte, el barquero, fue avanzando a través de la bruma, mientras canturreaba una conocida canción, provocando el disgusto del cantante.  
— ¿Qué ocurre, acaso al cliente no le agrada mi voz?— gruñó ásperamente el barquero, lanzando una estridente risotada— Quien canta sus males espanta, ¿no te lo han dicho alguna vez?

—Pero es que cantas fatal— respondió Orfeo, rasgando su lira—, escucha estas notas…

El músico empezó a tocar “O’ sole mio” con suavidad, indicándole las tonalidades y cómo debía seguir cantando Caronte, quien atendía a las explicaciones con curiosidad.  
—Vaya, sí que eres bueno…—dijo el barquero, riéndose con estridencia de nuevo— ¡Practicaré todo lo que pueda a partir de ahora! Mira…ahí está la otra orilla, chaval…

La bruma fue despejándose suavemente, para alcanzar la tierra. La barca fue arimada suavemente y Myu se deshizo de su aspecto de mariposa para recuperar el humanoide, aguardando a que su acompañante terminase de hablar con Caronte.  
—Eres un magnífico músico, muchacho— soltó el barquero, lanzando otra de sus habituales risotadas—. Seguro que el señor Hades quedará complacido de veras…¡Suerte chaval! ¡Gracias por la música!

Caronte desapareció de nuevo entre la densa niebla, cantando a pleno pulmón la canción napolitana más famosa.   
—Estarás satisfecho— reprendió Myu a Orfeo—, si antes era horrible escucharle, ahora será peor.

Aquellas palabras arrancaron una bella sonrisa al cantante, que, entusiasmado conminó a su guía a seguir avanzando en aquel tenebroso lugar.

 


	27. Reina del dolor

  1. **Reina del dolor**



Las caras de los componentes de Silver Serenade estaban totalmente desencajadas. La revelación que acababa de hacerles Aioros cayó como un jarro de agua fría entre los presentes. Y ahora que todos eran partícipes de esas sospechas, el propio representante sentía que, en parte, aliviaba una buena carga emocional. Pero por otra, que debían ser cautelosos al máximo.   
—Escuchad— dijo, tras ver que nadie se atrevía a abrir la boca—, esto que acabo de contaros debe permanecer en el más estricto silencio, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera vuestras novias deben enterarse, por favor. La investigación policial está en curso y si Shaina sospecha, puede irse al traste todo.

Argol jugueteaba con un anillo de acero, gesto que solo se apreciaba cuando estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.  
— ¿Y Orfeo?— preguntó, alzando la vista hacia el manager— ¿Sabe algo de esto?

El griego negó con la cabeza.  
—Ni debe— aclaró, rápidamente—. Al menos, no aún, ya que el shock es reciente y el psicólogo ha recomendado no comunicarle nada hasta pasados unos días. Puede que se tome la justicia por su mano y ya suficiente tragedia tenemos encima.

— ¿Y qué pasa si arrestan a Shaina en estos días?— inquirió Shiryu— Es algo que podría suceder perfectamente. Orfeo se enteraría por la prensa y no creo que le haga gracia tampoco, y menos cuando sepa que nosotros estábamos enterados.

Aioros se mesó la barbilla, notando el paso de los días que llevaba sin afeitarse.  
—Ahora mismo Shaina está en paradero desconocido, se ha emitido una orden de arresto pero si ha sido ella, que quiero creer que no— dijo enfatizando estas últimas palabras—, tenemos por lo menos un par de días para ir informando adecuadamente a Orfeo. Es más, el psicólogo me ha dicho que le avise para ayudarme con esto.

La cara de pesadumbre entre todos se hizo aún más patente.  
—Yo no me lo acabo de creer— musitó Moses, indignado—. No puedo.

El resto del equipo miró al batería, que estaba de brazos cruzados.  
—Lo siento, pero es que de verdad no puedo creérmelo— bufó contrariado—. Shaina sería incapaz de hacer algo así, arriesgándose a pasar años en la cárcel por este crimen. Además, no tiene sentido…

— ¿El qué no tiene sentido?— preguntó Aioros, invitando al batería a dar su opinión al respecto.

—Pues…— masculló el neozelandés, rascándose la nuca—, que no tiene móvil para querer matar a Eurídice. O al menos, yo no lo veo. ¿Por qué iba a querer matarla? No la vi enamorada de Orfeo.

—Pero no tienen por qué ser celos de pareja— respondió Shun, pensando en todo lo acontecido en la última semana—, de hecho…podrían ser celos profesionales. No me gusta pensar así, pero tengo la corazonada de que, si finalmente ha sido Shaina la responsable de la muerte de Eurídice, es más por celos profesionales…por verse desplazada de ser cantante a corista.

La idea que tenía en mente Aioros al fin se verbalizaba y sintió alivio al saber que no era el único que pensaba en ello. Así se lo explicó al comisario, especialmente por la trifulca de la ruptura del contrato.

— ¿Crees que puede llegar tan lejos Shaina?— bufó de nuevo Moses— ¡Eso es absurdo! Shaina tiene carácter, pero no es una loca celosa que mate por diversión.

—Es que no es por diversión que ha matado a Eurídice— respondió Argol, frunciendo el ceño—. Son celos, pudo tener un arrebato por eso que dice Shun. Y no es tan descabellado, ya que os recuerdo que se puso como un basilisco cuando Orfeo le comunicó que Eurídice era la apropiada para cantar su tema.

—Matiza, podría haber matado— corrigió Moses—. Yo lo único que digo es que…

—Bueno chicos, basta— cortó el manager, al ver que la discusión iba in crescendo peligrosamente—. Estas elucubraciones no nos competen a nosotros. Es la policía quien se encarga del caso y si han emitido una orden de arresto es por algo. Que puede ser simplemente porque podría ser testigo y como no ha comparecido, simplemente se realiza el trámite, nada más…así que por favor, vamos a relajarnos un poco. Lo único que os pido es discreción con el tema, y que si Shaina se pone en contacto con alguien o la veis por la ciudad, avisad a la policía de inmediato. Esa es la orden, ¿está claro?

Todos los miembros del grupo asintieron.  
—Pues venga, se levanta la sesión— anunció el manager, levantándose de la silla y obligando a todos a despejar el local de ensayo—. Pasado mañana os quiero a todos aquí a las ocho, si no hay ningún imprevisto. Para ensayar, ¿de acuerdo?

Una vez se marcharon todos, Aioros permaneció frente a la puerta del local jugueteando con las llaves. Alzó la vista al cielo y los densos nubarrones negros comenzaron a descargar el agua que contenían, pinteando el suelo rápidamente.

Suspirando con resignación, el griego se dirigió hasta su coche y se metió dentro, metiendo las llaves sin arrancar. Se apoyó en el volante y cerró los ojos, mientras un par de lágrimas se abrían paso a través de las pestañas.

No lejos de allí, una figura deambulaba por las calles de Atenas, bajo la lluvia incesante. Sujetando un paraguas oscuro, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, como un alma en pena.

Sus tripas rugían de nuevo, ya que apenas había probado bocado en los días sucesivos al crimen que cometió.

Instintivamente abandonó su domicilio el mismo día del crimen, después de que Orfeo marchase de su apartamento, aprovechando la vorágine de gente para escurrirse entre la multitud sin ser vista.

Y desde entonces no había vuelto. El dinero en efectivo que tenía lo usó para registrarse en pequeños albergues que no pedían ni siquiera identificación y mantuvo un perfil obligatoriamente bajo mientras cavilaba los pasos a seguir.

Deseaba fervientemente regresar a su país de origen, sin saber muy bien la manera de escapar de aquella trampa.

Y tras varios días vagabundeando, al límite de sus fuerzas, se sentó en un banco, ocultando su cabello tras una capucha y colocando el paraguas para evitar empaparse demasiado.

Miró sus manos. Callosas, rudas, nervudas. Realmente no parecían manos de mujer. La manicura, que empezaba a descascarillarse, ni siquiera le confería un toque femenino, debido a su largura. Eran manos masculinas casi, si no fuera por su tamaño más menudo.

Y esas manos habían sido capaces de apretar el delicado cuello de Eurídice, aplastando la laringe y la tráquea, impidiendo el paso del aire a los pulmones.

Las imágenes del rostro de la joven volvieron a su mente nítidas, como si hubiese retrocedido unos días atrás, a aquella fatídica noche.

El estertor de la muerte, los ojos pidiendo clemencia, el color azulado que su rostro iba tomando por la carencia de oxígeno…sentía entre sus fuertes dedos cómo Eurídice trataba de tragar, viéndose incapacitada para ello. Y ni tan siquiera tenía fuerza para poder asestar un rodillazo y liberarse del agarre…no hizo nada por su vida.

En un primer momento, los ojos verdes de Shaina se nublaron y sonrió de medio lado, pensando en que quizás, Eurídice se merecía la muerte por no haber luchado por su vida. Pero enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que ella entrenaba diariamente. Que ella acudía a clases de boxeo y que la fuerza de sus brazos era superior al de cualquier otra mujer corriente de su edad. Que la vida de Eurídice era la de deleitar a los demás con su música, emanando delicadeza en cada acto que hacía, incuso caminando. Eurídice luchó, pero no pudo contra la furia, el rencor y la rabia de una mujer despechada.

Sin embargo, ella no era más que una chica corriente que había que tenido que pelear siempre por todo lo que quería, que su orgullo le había impedido desistir en ello y realmente había alcanzado un lugar apropiado para ella…si no fuera porque se dio cuenta, tarde, de que los sentimientos no son algo que se puedan conseguir a base de esfuerzo, sino que surgen espontáneamente. Que ella no había decidido enamorarse de un muchacho que la dejó plantada en cuanto otra mujer, más femenina que ella, apareció para arrebatárselo.

Y que ahora que tendría una carrera brillante en la música, llegaba otra que, con un simple pestañeo, le había arrebatado lo único que le quedaba.

Eso, a luces de Shaina, era totalmente injusto. ¿Por qué existía gente que con su mera presencia conseguía todo y ella tenía que pelear el triple para ello?

La lluvia mezclaba sus gotas con las lágrimas que empezaron a aflorar en sus ojos, opacando completamente su visión.

Impidiéndole ver a una figura oscura, acercándose a ella.


	28. Nana

  1. **Nana**



—Ah, se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle.

Myu abrió los ojos compuestos y se mordió el labio inferior.

Frente a él, un hermoso templo se erigía en el páramo, bloqueando el camino. Había que atravesarlo sí o sí.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Orfeo, escamado ante el rápido cambio de color en el ya de por sí pálido rostro de su particular Virgilio.

—Aguarda aquí, necesito hablar con una persona antes de que puedas cruzar ese templo.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó el cantante, viendo que iba a transformarse en mariposa de nuevo— ¿Qué problema hay?

El espectro parpadeó unos segundos y tragó saliva.  
—Ahí dentro hay un guardián que no permite pasar a los vivos y no permite que los muertos escapen.

El joven griego meditó unos segundos hasta que la chispa saltó.  
— ¿Te refieres a Cerbero?— preguntó inquieto.

—Así es— musitó Myu—, por eso tengo que hablar con el que se encarga de él para que se lo lleve a otro lado, pues dudo que permita tu paso.

—No hace falta— se aventuró a decir Orfeo, mostrando su lira—, se dice que la música amansa a las fieras.

— ¿Estás de broma?— masculló el espectro, señalando el instrumento— Hasta la señorita Pandora, que tiene pleno acceso al Inframundo, no se descuida con esa bestia. Créeme— dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros del músico—, es mejor que lo alejemos por seguridad. Además, mi compañero también sabe amansarle con música.

Aunque no muy convencido, Orfeo aceptó la propuesta.  
—Está bien, probemos a ver…

Una vez decidido el plan de ataque, el guía se adelantó unos pasos y le pidió unos minutos antes de indicarle que siguiera avanzando.

Orfeo se adentró en el templo con paso lento pero seguro. Frente a él, Myu hablaba con un espectro, que el cantante reconoció como Pharaoh, guitarrista de la banda. Esta vez, el joven músico portaba un arpa egipcia y se dedicaba a rasgar unas suaves notas que mantenían a Cerbero apaciguado.

La bestia era descomunal y aunque aparentemente parecía tranquilo, solo una de las tres cabezas reposaba con los ojos cerrados. De las otras dos, una descansaba sobre el lomo, con los ojos abiertos. Y la tercera permanecía alerta, acercando su enorme hocico a las almas que traspasaban el umbral, lamiéndose la trufa una vez aprobaba el paso del ánima.

—Acércate despacio…— susurró Myu, indicándole con señas para que avanzase.

Tal y como lo dijo, el cantante siguió avanzando, pendiente de las reacciones del animal.

En un principio siguió adelante a una paso firme, pero paró en seco cuando percibió que la cabeza que vigilaba que los muertos no escapasen, ladeó una de las orejas hacia atrás. Orfeo contuvo la respiración, al tiempo que observaba como su guía le pedía con una seña que frenase.

La cabeza central, que reposaba sobre el lomo, alzó el cuello al percibir un aroma desconocido. Olfateó un par de veces y emitió un leve gruñido, hasta que la cabeza activa a su lado ladró con fuerza a un alma que había osado querer escapar de allí.

El corazón de Orfeo latió a un ritmo trepidante por el susto, y era evidente que aquello no lo esperaba ni siquiera su guía, que retrocedió asustado hasta quedarse a unos pasos de él.  
—Esto va a ser difícil— murmuró el espectro—. Vale…ahora Pharaoh va a tocar una canción para que Cerbero se quede más tranquilo y aprovecharemos para pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

Enseguida una canción comenzó a sonar pausadamente en el interior del templo, como un canto ancestral propio de una mitología distinta a la griega. El sonido era cautivador y provocó que la enorme bestia cerrase poco a poco los ojos de las cabezas vigilantes.

A la orden dada, el cantan reanudó su caminar y avanzó casi andando de puntillas frente a la primera cabeza, que dormía profundamente. Sintió el calor que emanaba de su trufa al respirar. No hizo ni un solo movimiento, tan solo la respiración pesada.

La siguiente cabeza se había apoyado en el suelo y aún tenía los ojos semicerrados, con la lengua asomando la punta entre los terribles dientes. Casi parecía más estar en estado comatoso que dormido, pero su respiración menos acompasada indicaba que aún no estaba dormido del todo.

Orfeo se quedó plantado frente a esa cabeza, sin saber si podía avanzar o no, puesto que Myu no le indicaba nada. Por precaución, permaneció a una distancia prudencial.

Mientras, la última de las cabezas bostezaba enérgicamente, ambientando el lugar con un pútrido aroma que el cantante tuvo que taparse la nariz instintivamente. Pero no terminaba de dormirse. Sus ojos se entrecerraban con pesadez, pero se mantenía elevada sobre el suelo.

Pharaoh redobló el esfuerzo, acariciando el arpa suavemente como si fuera una canción de cuna expresamente hecha para aquella bestia.

La cabeza del medio seguía resoplando plácidamente, cuando al moverse para acomodarse mejor entre las enormes patas, detectó un olor.

Medio adormilado, sacudió la cabeza para cerciorarse de qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

A pesar de la música de Pharaoh, el perro comenzó a despertarse lentamente y acercó la trufa hasta el lugar donde se hallaba Orfeo. Éste, que tan solo se giró al ver sacudir la cabeza, no se percató hasta que volvió a sentir el aliento del perro, olfateando con profusión a su alrededor, hasta centrarse en un punto.

El cantante entonces escuchó el ruido de una pesada cadena caer y al girar la cabeza, escuchó un fuerte gruñido de parte de la tretesta, despertando así a la cabeza izquierda y provocando que la cabeza derecha reparase en la presencia del músico, uniéndose al coro de gruñidos.

Lentamente, el animal se incorporó arrastrando la cadena y salivando, esperando que tan solo su descomunal tamaño amedrentase al ser vivo que osaba adentrarse en el Inframundo si permiso.

Orfeo se quedó petrificado, agarrando la lira, mientras escuchaba cómo Myu le pedía encarecidamente a Pharaoh que siguiese tocando con fuerza, al tiempo que él sujetaba la pesada cadena.

Pero esto no arredró al cantante, quien desafió al guardián con el sonido de su lira. Rápidamente, y pese a tener a un perrazo monstruoso con sus tres cabezas fijas en él, las tres babeando y gruñendo, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse con delicadeza entre las cuerdas, tocando “Lullaby”, aquella canción de cuna tan famosa de Brahms.

Intensificó la música a medida que iba haciendo efecto en el perro, cuyas cabezas comenzaban a cambiar el sonido del gruñido por el de los bostezos. La primera en caer fue la veltesta, que cerró los ojos aún estando con el cuello estirado. La segunda fue la drittesta, que bostezó y a duras penas se mantenía erguida. Finalmente, el sueño hizo mella en la tretesta, doblegando de nuevo las patas de la bestia hasta desplomarse con un sonoro temblor.

El cantante prosiguió tocando la canción, hasta que la respiración de las tres cabezas se acompasó, quedando completamente rendidos ante el sueño al que invitaba aquella melodía. Ni siquiera se movió cuando Myu soltó la pesada cadena a un lado, viendo a Orfeo atravesar el templo tranquilamente, mientras no cesaba la música.

Una vez fuera, lejos de las fauces de tan temible bestia, el cantante griego dejó su lira. Y aún así, Cerbero seguía sobando a pierna suelta.

—Increíble…— murmuró Myu, no pudiendo reprimir un largo bostezo.

Pharaoh escrutó con la mirada al recién llegado y torció el labio.   
—No ha estado mal— replicó mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en su lugar y prosiguió tocando su arpa egipcia para deleite del perro.

El espectro de Papillon, se sacudió la cabeza y parpadeó con pesadez.   
—Vamos, debemos proseguir nuestro viaje, lo siguiente que nos espera es el Tribunal de los Muertos.

Con esa meta, los dos apuraron el paso lo más que pudieron.


	29. Dame refugio

  1. **Dame refugio**



— ¿Por qué esas lágrimas?

Una voz femenina provocó que Shaina alzase el rostro, no sin antes pasarse las manos por los ojos para eliminar el recorrido acuoso que cruzaba su rostro. Sorbió por la nariz y exhaló un suspiro.

—Déjeme en paz— masculló la joven, apretando los dientes.

Pandora se mantuvo impertérrita, con una expresión indolente ante Shaina. Sujetaba un paraguas negro con empuñadura en forma de serpiente, que atrajo la atención de la italiana.

—Bonito paraguas— dijo a modo de disculpa—, pero de verdad, déjeme tranquila.

— ¿Podrás estar tranquila?— cortó la alemana, enfocando la mirada en Shaina— Tengo la impresión de que te perturba un secreto muy doloroso…

Aquellas palabras descolocaron totalmente a la italiana, quien tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de allí al pensar que aquella mujer sabía su secreto. Al percibir la incomodidad, Pandora decidió sentarse a pesar de que el banco estaba empapado.  
—Vamos al interior— dijo posando su mano con un anillo labrado con la efigie de un ofidio, sobre la que tenía el tatuaje.

Por la razón que fuera, Shaina no pudo resistirse y ambas mujeres entraron al local, donde Lune las esperaba con la puerta abierta.

Al adentrarse, Pandora indicó que debían ir hasta el fondo, bajando unas escaleras. Así lo hicieron y finalmente los tres descendieron al piso de abajo.

Aparentemente, todo había vuelto a su orden. El boquete de acceso al Inframundo había desaparecido y lo ocupaba una puerta. La alemana tomó asiento en la barra e indicó a Shaina que la acompañase, mientras que con una mirada indicaba a Lune que se colocase en la puerta de entrada.   
—Verás Shaina…— comenzó la misteriosa mujer, provocando que la italiana se estremeciese al saber que ella conocía su nombre— Me gustaría que me dijeras la razón de esas lágrimas…

— ¿Y tú por qué sabes mi nombre?— exclamó Shaina, fuera de sí— ¿Esto es una trampa de la policía? ¡Vamos!

Pudo escuchar una risa que se escapaba de los labios de Pandora, para enseguida retomar la compostura.  
—No somos de la policía, aunque bien podríamos informarles de tus actos— señaló—. Pero antes de hacer nada, te propongo un trato. Si me dices la verdad, podré ayudarte.

—Pues mira, te propongo yo a ti otro trato— espetó la italiana—, y es que me digas tú la razón de mis lágrimas. Si lo sabes, entonces llegaremos a un acuerdo.

Tras un breve intercambio de miradas entre Lune y Pandora, ésta sonrió y acarició su anillo.  
—Tienes dos tipos de lágrimas Shaina, una es por la frustración que llevas contigo por considerarte una basura, ya que por mucho que te esfuerzas siempre llega alguien a arrebatarte lo que deseas y la otra lágrima es porque te arrepientes de haberte excedido en tu juicio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó la italiana, cruzándose de brazos.

—A que mataste a Eurídice por celos, porque ella consiguió rápidamente el puesto que te había ofrecido Orfeo al principio— aquellas palabras empalidecieron a su oyente—. Personalmente, no me inmiscuiría en algo así, ya que a cada acto le llega una penitencia marcada en el destino. Pero esta vez, debido a todo lo que está sucediendo, quiero darte la oportunidad de expiar tus pecados.

Shaina temblaba de arriba abajo. Tenía frente a ella a alguien que conocía su secreto y que podría delatarla.   
— ¿Trabajas para la fiscalía de Atenas?— preguntó cautelosa.

—No exactamente— respondió Pandora—, pero parecido. Digamos que trabajo para la fiscalía…pero de otro mundo.

— ¿Otra jurisdicción?— tanteó la italiana— ¿Acaso Eurídice era alguien especial? ¿Hija de un embajador?

Pandora negó con la cabeza y exhaló un suspiro.  
—Cuando me refiero a otro mundo, realmente es otro mundo. Concretamente, aquel que empieza cuando uno fallece y forma a entrar parte del reino de los muertos.

Al principio, Shaina se quedó callada. Después parpadeó incrédula, y finalmente estalló en una sonora carcajada.   
—Vale, vale— dijo tras parar su risa—. A ver, estáis chalados. Los dos— señaló a los dos acompañantes—. Sinceramente, no sé cómo puedes saber lo que ha pasado, imagino que serás de la policía y querrás mi confesión y me ofreces un trato para reducir condena…

—No— cortó secamente Pandora—. Orfeo ha descendido al Inframundo en busca de Eurídice, a la que tú mataste. Y lo que quiero es que él se quede para siempre con nosotros. Necesito de su arte y talento, para amenizar al señor Hades.

—Lo siento, pero de verdad, pero estás pirada— declaró Shaina, ya sin reírse y pensando que ante ella tenía a dos locos—. Haré lo que debo hacer, porque prefiero confesar mi crimen y que me encierren a que se enteren de otra manera.

Ella se levantó del taburete donde estaba sentada y se dirigió a la puerta, donde Lune montaba guardia.  
—Apártate, me marcho.

En ese instante, Pandora agarró una lanza y emitió un destello, provocando que la puerta falsa desapareciese y mostrase la entrada al Inframundo. La temperatura en la sala descendió drásticamente, provocando que Shaina comenzase a tiritar.   
—Si consigues que Orfeo se quede en el Inframundo con nosotros, tu crimen en la tierra quedará completamente olvidado, como si nunca hubiese existido— musitó, señalando con el tridente a la joven—. De lo contrario…todo el mundo lo sabrá. Sé que Orfeo logrará subir a la superficie con su amada, porque es el trato pactado, pero le quiero de vuelta de inmediato.

Shaina se pellizcó la piel, pensando que estaba viviendo una pesadilla. Pero pronto Pandora la sacó de su ensoñación.  
—No estás en una pesadilla, Shaina— declaró Pandora—. Orfeo se ha adentrado en el Inframundo, pero está vivo gracias a una concesión. No puedo permitirte acceder de la misma manera, por ello necesito que cuando él regrese, le convenzas de volver.

— ¿Y eso no puedes hacerlo tú?— bufó la italiana— Si tanto poder tienes…

—Porque mi señor no admitiría ese quebrantamiento del destino fijado por las Moiras— espetó Pandora—. Por eso te necesito.

— ¿Para hablar con Orfeo y que baje de nuevo al Inframundo?— preguntó la italiana— ¿Pero cómo…?

Lune se separó de la puerta, para ofrecer la salida.  
—Señorita Shaina, eso le compete a usted decidirlo— declaró el hombre—. Mientras espera que regrese Orfeo, le conmino a permanecer en el banco frente al local, donde estaba sentada. Mientras esté ahí, nadie la verá y permanecerá invisible para el resto de mortales. Y no se preocupe, no tardará mucho…

—Recuerda el pacto querida— advirtió Pandora—, y aguarda su regreso.

Tras decir esto, Lune abrió la puerta e invitó a Shaina a abandonar el lugar, por el que salió escopetada hasta el piso de arriba, salió fuera y permitió que la lluvia la calase hasta los huesos.

— ¿Qué narices ha pasado?— se preguntó, mirando el banco con extrañeza.

Con pasos vacilantes se acercó, tomando asiento y refugiándose de nuevo bajo su paraguas.

Cada vez que pasaba un transeúnte, ella gritaba y le llamaba con grandes aspavientos, pero al parecer nadie podía verla ni oírla.   
Resignada, se acurrucó colocándose la capucha sobre la cabeza y esperó pacientemente.


	30. Nosotros los tres reyes

  1. **Nosotros los tres reyes**



Al fin llegaron frente al Tribunal de los Muertos. El enorme templo se erigía como una sombra acechante sobre las infortunadas almas, que subían unas largas escaleras hasta la puerta, adentrándose en silencio hacia el interior.

—Mi trabajo aquí ha concluido— informó el espectro de Papillon, mirando al músico—. ¡Marchino!— gritó llamando a un guardia bajita y encorvado que se sorprendió al ver que berreaban su nombre y acudió raudo— Él te llevará ante los jueces, Orfeo. Buen viaje y gracias por la música, es realmente preciosa y digna de los dioses. ¡Hasta más ver!

Myu desplegó sus hermosas alas y con un destello violáceo se transformó en una delicada mariposa, que salió volando en dirección contraria, dejando a su paso una estela purpúrea.

—Sígueme— indicó el recién llegado—, a partir de ahora debes dejar de tocar música, puesto que es un lugar serio donde se juzgan a las almas y a los jueces no les gusta que les distraigan mientras realizan sus labores— musitó bajando la voz el esqueleto—. Aún así, he podido escuchar algo de tu música y he de confesar que tus melodías son muy bellas.

Orfeo sonrió suavemente ante el comentario e inspiró, tomando fuerzas para adentrarse en el templo.

En silencio subieron las escaleras, donde una riada de almas iba y venía. Algunos reflejaban serenidad, otros paseaban nerviosos y una parte mostraban un rostro apesadumbrado.   
—Esos han hecho algo malo en vida— susurró Marchino, señalando a los que lucían un semblante temeroso—, y ahora se dan cuenta de que sus actos serán juzgados.

—Marchino—murmuró Orfeo—, ¿qué es hacer algo malo en vida? ¿En qué se basan los jueces para dictaminar sus sentencias?

—Solo ellos lo saben, hay un códice legal en el Inframundo y valoran diversos aspectos de la persona— informó  el esqueleto—. No es tanto lo que hagas, sino la intención con lo que se realiza, ¿lo entiendes?

Aquellas palabras provocaron un sinfín de preguntas en la cabeza al músico.  
—Es decir, que pueden pasar por alto una mala acción si la intención no era la de hacer daño…

Marchino arrugó el ceño y negó con la cabeza.  
—Toda mala acción tiene sus consecuencias, y tan grave es hacer el mal a sabiendas que lo que haces provocará un daño como los que obran el bien buscando un beneficio propio. En el caso que me has expuesto, la condena puede ser reducida o permutada por otra menos severa, pero tiene su castigo— dijo bajando aún más la voz—. Quizás sean muy estrictos, pero hay unos requisitos para poder acceder a los Campos Elíseos, ¿comprendes? Se requiere pureza del alma.

—Pero a veces hacemos cosas sin darnos cuenta que perjudican a otros, ¿cómo sé que estoy obrando bien?— preguntó el cantante, inquieto— Toda acción que hacemos genera un sentimiento positivo y otro negativo, dependiendo de cada persona. Si yo toco música para alegrar a la gente, pero hay alguien que odia la música, le estoy perjudicando. ¿Cómo saben ellos que la intención no era dañar?

Los dos habían terminado de subir las escaleras y se hallaban frente a la puerta.   
—No puedo contestar a esa pregunta puesto que ignoro la respuesta— admitió Marchino—. Basta de cháchara por ahora, debemos adentrarnos ya…

El esqueleto empujó la puerta para abrirla de par en par y los dos accedieron.

Una larga alfombra recorría el marmóreo suelo hasta dar con unas escaleras. Y en lo alto, tres mesas.

Caminaron en silencio por la alfombra y a medida que avanzaban, Orfeo pudo distinguir a varias personas tras aquellas largas mesas.

Al primero que pudo distinguir tras la central, fue al cantante de “Das Gesetz der Hölle”. Aquello extrañó al griego, quien se restregó los ojos pensando que no era más que una coincidencia.  
— ¿Ese es Minos?— preguntó a Marchino, quien se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, en señal de petición de silencio.

Se escuchó el ruido de arrastre de una silla y Minos se incorporó de ella hasta quedar  justo al frente de la mesa. Lucía una larga túnica oscura y sonrió de medio lado.  
— ¡Mirad quien ha venido!— exclamó con cierta sorna.

De la mesa a su izquierda se incorporó otra sombra que se colocó a siniestra de Minos, luciendo igualmente una túnica oscura, igual que su cabello. Aiacos escudriñó al recién llegado desde lo alto de su posición, sin decir nada.

Y tampoco tardó mucho en unirse la tercera figura, quien punzó con la mirada a Orfeo, mientras caminaba hasta situarse a la derecha de Minos. Radamanthys mantuvo un rictus serio, tras dar una orden a su ayudante, al que el cantante de Silver Serenade reconoció como Valentine. Éste miró de soslayo al cantante y esbozó una sonrisa, alzando la mano con discreción a modo de saludo, mientras sujetaba una pila de papeles y desaparecía rápidamente, acompañado de una mujer que igualmente llevaba unos documentos y se había incorporado de la mesa de Aiacos.

Una vez a solas, Minos ordenó a Marchino cerrar la puerta para evitar la entrada de más almas para ser juzgadas.  
—Vamos a tomar un receso— se disculpó el juez, antes de que sonara el cerrojo—. ¿No ha venido Lune contigo?

Orfeo miró a Marchino de soslayo, quien le indicó que contestara.  
—No, Pandora dijo que vendría más tarde, y él se quedó con ella.

Minos torció la sonrisa en señal de desagrado y bufó airado.  
—Con tal de librarse de trabajo— masculló en voz baja.  
  
—No te quejes, que él trabaja bastante más que tú— replicó secamente a su lado Radamanthys, sonriendo para sí mismo.

Aiacos frunció los labios para evitar reírse y Minos gruñó un insulto hacia su compañero.  
—Pues te toca a ti acompañar al chico este frente a Hades, porque no puedo moverme hasta que regrese— espetó contrariado—. Eh, Orfeo, ven aquí.

El cantante de Silver Serenade realizó una sutil reverencia por consejo de Marchino y subió las escaleras, hasta encontrarse frente a los tres jueces.   
— ¿Sois vosotros los jueces?— preguntó, aferrándose a la lira.

—Premio— apuntó Aiacos, retirando un mechón del flequillo oscuro a un lado—. ¿Acaso no nos conocías?

Orfeo bajó la vista y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos, jueces del Inframundo al servicio de Hades— musitó, recordando la mitología de su país—. Yo pensaba que eráis componentes del grupo Das Gesetz der Hölle…

—“La ley del Infierno”— tradujo Radamanthys—, es el nombre de nuestro grupo. A veces tenemos tiempo libre y lo ocupamos como mejor sabemos.

Tras decir esto, los tres jueces intercambiaron unas miradas y sonrieron escuetamente.  
— ¿Esperamos por Pandora y Lune o le llevamos ya ante Hades?— preguntó Aiacos.

Minos miró a Radamanthys, quien negó con la cabeza.  
—Mal que te joda, tengo que esperar a que regrese la señorita Pandora.  
  
— ¿Y eso por qué?— espetó el noruego disgustado— Ya te dije que no puedo moverme hasta que me suplante Lune.  
  
—Y yo soy el guardaespaldas de Pandora y debo acompañarla, son sus órdenes— replicó el inglés.  Aiacos, ¿le acompañas tú?

El nepalí se encogió de hombros y asintió.  
—Violate puede sustituirme mientras tanto, está bien— contestó, dándose media vuelta para acudir a su mesa a dejar la pluma que tenía entre las manos—. Vamos Orfeo, el señor Hades te espera.

Tras el rifirrafe entre los tres jueces, el músico se inclinó ante los otros dos y siguió a Aiacos, desapareciendo junto a él tras una pesada puerta a sus espaldas.


	31. El prisionero

  1. **El prisionero**



Era la quinta vez que le llamaba, pero en el móvil de Orfeo seguía saltando el contestador.

—No sé qué le ocurre a la gente con los teléfonos— gruñó Aioros, colgando de nuevo—. Los llevan de adorno…

Tiró el suyo sobre la mesa de la cocina y bufó contrariado. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a prepararse una nueva taza de café, aunque bien sabía que no debía hacerlo ya que sus manos  comenzaban a mostrar un temblor incontrolable.

Además, el cenicero repleto de colillas hacía énfasis en ese nerviosismo del que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Mientras echaba el café en la taza, escuchó el sonido de una llamada entrante en su móvil. Rápidamente dejó la jarra sobre la encima y recogió el aparato, suspirando aliviado.  
—Menos mal que respondes…— murmuró para sí mismo el manager, pero en la pantalla figuraba el nombre de Argol— ¿Qué pasa ahora?— resopló apesadumbrado.

—Joder, cualquiera diría que te alegras de hablar conmigo— respondió al otro lado el segundo guitarrista de Silver Serenade.

—Perdona Argol— se disculpó Aioros, retirándose la cinta roja que llevaba atada a la cabeza—, creí que eras Orfeo…¿no sabrás dónde está?

Un breve silencio se hizo al otro lado.  
—No…si yo te llamaba para informarte de que han visto a Shaina caminando por la calle Leteo, ¿qué pasa, que Orfeo no da señales de vida ahora tampoco?

— ¿No os habréis ido de la lengua alguno de vosotros con él, verdad?— preguntó el manager, temiéndose lo peor.

— ¡Que no joder!— exclamó Argol— Coño Aioros, en serio relájate, igual solo está durmiendo todo lo que no ha podido todos estos días atrás.

El manager se pasó la mano por el rostro y suspiró contrariado por una parte.  
— ¿En la calle Leteo dices que han visto a Shaina?— preguntó de nuevo, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del árabe— Está bien Argol, disculpa que me pusiera brusco contigo, seguramente tengas razón. De todas maneras, me acercaré por allí a ver si la veo. Gracias.

Dicho esto, colgó el teléfono y tras recoger las llaves de su coche y la chaqueta, salió de su apartamento.

Aparcó cerca de aquella calle tras dar varias vueltas por si la veía de casualidad. Una vez estacionado el vehículo, caminó por los alrededores, especialmente el pequeño parque de la plaza adyacente.

Pero no había rastro de ella. Bajo los paraguas no conseguía distinguir el rostro de Shaina y bufó contrariado.  
—Seguramente estará escondida en algún portal…

Desde el banco donde estaba sentada, frente al local, la italiana mantenía su cuerpo encogido. Pandora le había asegurado que nadie podría verla mientras permaneciese en ese banco, y así había sucedido con las escasas almas que se aventuraban por aquella zona, especialmente con el diluvio cayendo sin cesar.

Entonces le vio.

A lo lejos, una figura conocida apareció caminando a paso rápido, mirando en todas direcciones, más preocupado por encontrar algo que por empaparse.

Shaina tuvo la tentación de llamar la atención de Aioros, pero enseguida supo que algo raro sucedía.

Aioros se acercó hasta el banco donde estaba ella. Su corazón se aceleró, especialmente cuando el manager se quedó de pie, frente al banco, mirándolo.

Pudo ver cómo él sacaba su móvil y realizaba una llamada, pero no fue atendida. Compuso una cara de disgusto y al darse la vuelta, su vista cambió de dirección y guardó el aparato en su chaqueta.

Se adentró en el local. Shaina suspiró aliviada.

Una vez en el interior, Aioros observó el nombre. Recordaba haberlo leído en alguna parte.   
—Disculpe— dijo llamando la atención de un trabajador, que se sorprendió al ver al hombre allí—. Perdone que le interumpa pero…

—Lo siento señor, estamos cerrados— cortó tajante el camarero, extrañado ante aquella inesperada visita—. Hasta las seis de la tarde no abrimos al público.

—Ya— respondió el manager—, verá solo entré a preguntar una cosa ya que vi abierto su local, no quiero consumir nada…

—Dispare— cortó de nuevo el camarero, mientras colocaba suministros y murmurando por lo bajo un reproche hacia alguien.

—Es que ando buscando a una mujer, que me han dicho que han visto por esta calle, y me preguntaba si usted ha podido verla…o ha entrado a utilizar el servicio…

El camarero frunció el ceño y ante su mutismo, Aioros prosiguió.  
—Es...como así de alta…bueno quizás un poco menos porque siempre llevaba tacones…—dijo rebajando la marca que señalaba su altura— Tiene el cabello teñido de verde…y tiene acento extranjero, es italiana. Se llama Shaina… ¿la ha visto?

En ese momento una figura surgió de entre las sombras.  
—Sylphid, ¿qué sucede?— preguntó Pandora, extrañada ante la presencia de aquel hombre en el interior del local— Disculpe, pero estamos cerrados.

—Ya, ya lo sé que estáis cerrados— repitió nervioso Aioros—, solo le estaba preguntando a su empleado si había visto a una chica.

Pandora lanzó una mirada hacia Sylphid, quien con un gesto comunicó que no había soltado prenda.

— ¿Y cómo es esa chica?— preguntó la mujer.

Aioros repitió la descripción dada unos segundos antes.  
  
—No— contestó tajante la alemana—. No hemos visto a nadie con ese peculiar aspecto por aquí. Lo siento. ¿Hay alguna razón por la cual está usted buscándola?

—Sí señora— dijo el manager—, pero es algo personal. De todas maneras, si la ven, por favor llamen inmediatamente a la policía.

Pandora alzó una ceja y sonrió.  
—De acuerdo señor…

—Aioros, perdone— dijo alargando el brazo para estrechar la mano a la mujer, quien depositó su delicada mano sobre las de él, provocando un escalofrío en el manager—. Soy el representante de Silver Serenade.

—Pandora— respondió ella, retirando la mano—. Está bien Aioros, no se preocupe que si vemos a esa mujer, daremos aviso a la policía.

El manager se despidió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y salió del local. Anduvo merodeando por la zona un tiempo más, hasta que terminó rindiéndose y regresó a su coche.

Pandora cerró los ojos y suspiró.  
—Ya lo saben— musitó, esbozando una sonrisa—. Sylphid, cierra la puerta del local, no quiero que se cuele nadie más, ¿entendido?

—Sí, mi señora— acató el espectro, saltando la barra y echando el cerrojo.

Lune subió las escaleras del fondo y realizó una reverencia ante la mujer.  
—Mi señora, debemos regresar al Inframundo— indicó—. Orfeo está llegando al Tribunal y debe estar presente para su presentación ante nuestro señor Hades. Debo regresar a mis ocupaciones de juez, para que Minos pueda acompañarles a todos.

—De acuerdo— respondió ella, yendo hacia el noruego—. Sylphid, vigila que Shaina no se mueva del banco. La está buscando la policía. Y si llaman, ya sabes lo que tienes que decirles.

—Señora, ¿no sería mejor que ella estuviera aquí dentro?— preguntó Lune.

Pero Pandora negó con la cabeza.  
—Una vulgar asesina no merece misericordia alguna.

 


	32. Sombras de Hades

  1. **Sombras de Hades**



Por todos lados reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Casi que ni las antorchas prendidas emitían su característico crepitar, iluminando pobremente el pasillo que caminaba junto al juez Aiacos.

De vez en cuando, un cuadro aparecía colgado de las paredes, adornando el frío mármol, aunque por lo poco que pudo fijarse, las pinturas contenían temáticas oscuras y terribles.

Sumido en un mutismo, Orfeo observaba de soslayo al nepalí, que mantenía un rictus serio e inaccesible, puesto que nada más hablaba para indicarle el camino a la Judesca.

El griego suspiró y se aferró a la lira.  
—Aiacos…— se atrevió al fin a murmurar.

—Señor Aiacos, si no te importa— contestó el espectro, sin mirar a su acompañante.

—Perdone, señor Aiacos— corrigió Orfeo, molesto por el tono autoritario del juez—, ¿podría hacerle una pregunta?

El juez desvió la mirada hacia el cantante y solo un cabeceo de asentimiento indicó que podía.

—¿Cómo es el señor Hades?

—Eso es algo que conocerás en breves momentos, una vez lleguemos a nuestro destino— contestó Aiacos—. Solo te informo de que seas lo más servicial con él, que jamás cuestiones ni sus peticiones ni decisiones, además que debes contestar con sinceridad a todo aquello que te pregunte— dijo al tiempo que pedía paso a unos esqueletos que flanqueaban una puerta—. No hables si no se te ordena hacerlo y mantén un perfil bajo. Estás en su reino y si estás vivo aquí es gracias a su benevolencia. Es lo primero que debes tener en cuenta.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que daba a otra puerta, esta vez, mucho más grande que la anterior, labrada en oro y maderas nobles y seis esqueletos montando guardia frente a ella.

Aiacos dejó de caminar y dio una orden a uno de los esqueletos, que desapareció rápidamente.  
—Tenemos  que esperar aquí— informó el juez—. No tardarán en llegar el resto…

Orfeo asintió y se mantuvo unos minutos junto a Aiacos, pero pronto empezó a cansarse y pidió permiso para ir a ver un cuadro colgado de la pared del pasillo.

Agarrando la lira, se acercó hasta el tríptico que había llamado su atención. Lo reconoció enseguida.  
—“El jardín de las delicias”, de Hieronymus Bosch… ¿es el original?— preguntó extrañado Orfeo.

—Este es el que realizó para nuestro señor Hades— indicó Aiacos, señalando el panel de la izquierda—. El primero que hizo lo pintó con temática monoteísta y se conserva en una famosa pinacoteca de España.

Los ojos del griego se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que, efectivamente, ya no aparecían las figuras representativas del Génesis del Viejo Testamento, sino que figuraban representaciones de Zeus, Poseidón y el propio Hades.

—¿Ha sido un encargo específico para Hades?

—Así es— contestó Aiacos, colocándose a su lado—. Y es uno de los pintores predilectos de nuestro señor…como habrás podido comprobar…

Si mal no recordaba del recorrido anterior, había visto el otro tríptico de “El Juicio Final” y “Las tentaciones de San Antonio”.  
  
—¿Y cuál es el cuadro que más le gusta?— preguntó de nuevo Orfeo.

Aiacos se mesó la barbilla y cerró los ojos.  
—“Saturno devorando a un hijo”, de Francisco de Goya.

Inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo del cantante, quien sintió que sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

El juez giró la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos al fondo del pasillo.  
—Ya están aquí— indicó, al ver aparecer al fondo las figuras que esperaban.

Radamanthys llevaba a Pandora del brazo, mientras que Minos caminaba a su lado, flanqueando a la mujer.

—Bienhallada, mi señora— saludó Aiacos, realizando una reverencia—. Está todo preparado.

Por su parte, Orfeo decidió imitar al juez replicando su gesto, aunque no dijo nada.

—Tú, detrás de nosotros— indicó Minos al cantante.

Los tres jueces se habían colocado detrás de Pandora, que lideraba el equipo.

A una orden, las puertas se abrieron de par en par y la mujer avanzó con paso seguro, seguida de cerca por los tres jueces a sus espaldas y Orfeo que caminaba con la cabeza agachada, sin saber muy bien qué iba a pasar. El miedo empezaba a atenazarle.

Frente a ellos, unas escaleras daban a un altar, donde había un trono de mármol oscuro y a sus lados, un par de sillas savonarola. En éstas, pudo distinguir que había sentadas dos figuras, vestidas con túnicas blancas. Y en el trono central, la otra figura vestida con una túnica negra.

Pandora se arrodilló ante las tres figuras y su cabello azabache se desparramó como una cortina.

Seguidamente, los tres jueces imitaron el gesto y mantuvieron la cabeza agachada.

Orfeo se quedó estático, sin saber qué hacer, sujetando con fuera la lira.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura sentada en el trono y por miedo, claudicó, arrodillándose de igual manera.

—Bienhallados sean, mi señor Hades y mis señores Hypnos y Thanatos— dijo Pandora—, interrumpo su descanso para mostrarles al humano virtuoso de la música, esperando complacer sus deseos.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo patente en la enorme sala. Los dos dragones que flanqueaban las escaleras mostraban su fiereza con el juego de sombras que el fuego de los pebeteros reflejaba.

—Bienvenido a mi reino, Orfeo.

La voz grave, que arrastraba las palabras con somnolencia, y que otras veces había escuchado. Ahora se hacía carne y se mostraba ante él, en forma de un hombre de mirada turquesa y plácida, piel nívea y cabellos más oscuros que la propia noche.

La túnica negra tenía bordados en hilo de oro unas grecas clásicas, y cubriéndole por encima, una toga de color granate, con detalles también en hilo de oro.

A su lado se incorporaron las otras dos figuras, que Orfeo pudo ver claramente como dos hombres con rasgos físicos iguales, excepto que uno tenía los cabellos y ojos dorados, vestía una túnica blanca con una toga negra con bordado en hilo de oro, mientras que el otro lucía un cabello plateado con ojos del mismo color, una túnica blanca con la toga negra bordada en hilo argénteo.

Y aunque los tres dioses imponían, eso no evitó que el cantante se incorporase de su posición y mantuviese sus pies firmes.  
  
—¿Dónde está Eurídice?


	33. Canon

  1. **Canon**



Aquella pregunta retumbó en la sala, con un eco que se perdió entre las paredes y más allá de las enormes cortinas tras el trono del dios.

Hades mantuvo la mirada serena, con media sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

A su lado, Hypnos cerró los ojos y suspiró contrariado, mientras que Thanatos componía una mueca de desdén y entre dientes gruñó un disgusto por la mala educación.   
  
— ¿No crees que antes de ver a Eurídice, me debes algo?— preguntó Hades, ajustándose la toga granate— Eres muy temerario por dirigirte de esa manera hacia mi. Podría acabar con tu vida ahora mismo si quisiera, ¿eres consciente de ello?

—Hazlo ya— espetó Thanatos a su lado—. O mejor, déjamelo a mi…

—Silencio— pidió Hades, alzando la mano para acallar a su compañero, quien cerró los labios bufando contrariado—. Responde Orfeo.

—Solo quisiera saber que ella está aquí, presente— respondió el cantante, elevando su voz para que le pudiera escuchar claramente—. He venido persuadido para recuperarla y sé que el precio a pagar es conmover su corazón con la música.

—Te noto muy convencido de poder lograrlo— remarcó Hades—. Quiero que sepas que el trato sigue en pie, pero ¿estás dispuesto a asumir el reverso?

Orfeo tragó saliva y apretó la lira contra su cuerpo.  
—Quedarme para siempre sin Eurídice…

En ese momento, Hades miró a la mujer arrodillada frente a él, al final de las escaleras.  
—Pandora, querida…

—¿Sí, mi señor?— respondió ella, alzando la vista con sumisión.

—¿Le has dicho que se quedaría sin Eurídice?— preguntó escuetamente.  
  
—Sí, mi señor.

—¿Y no le has dicho que también me quedaría con su alma?

Aquello cayó con un jarro de agua fría sobre Orfeo, quien fue a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Hades clavó su mirada serena sobre él.   
—Ese es el trato, Orfeo. Tú mismo dijiste que darías tu vida por ella, ¿o acaso no te acuerdas de lo que dices? Por lo que el trato es que si tu música llega a conmoverme, os dejaré partir a los dos, de nuevo, al mundo de los vivos. Pero si fallas, te quedarás para siempre con nosotros y Eurídice desaparecerá entre las sombras. ¿Estás dispuesto?

El cantante se mantuvo en el sitio y tragó saliva.   
—Sí, señor— dijo con un hilo de voz—. Será según usted convenga.

—Muy bien— indicó Hades—, que así sea. Pandora— llamó a la mujer—, ¿querrás acompañar a Orfeo con tu arpa o prefieres disfrutar de la música?

—Me gustaría poder disfrutar de la música, mi señor— respondió ella, agradecida.  
  
—Minos, ve a buscar a Eurídice— ordenó al juez, quien se incorporó de su posición y desapareció entre la oscuridad del lugar—. Vosotros dos, también disfrutaréis de la música— indicó a los dos jueces restantes, que asintieron sin saber muy bien por qué debían quedarse.

Rápidamente unos esqueletos trajeron  una silla que fue colocada junto al trono de Hades a su derecha por expresa orden. Los jueces se cruzaron de brazos y permanecieron de pie, flanqueando a los tres dioses, Radamanthys a la izquierda de Hades por detrás y Aiacos a la derecha de Hypnos.

No tardó en aparecer Minos, que caminaba seguido de alguien envuelto en una capa oscura, que cubría todo su cuerpo, y ocultaba su rostro bajo una capucha.

El corazón de Orfeo dio un vuelco al ver a quien se suponía que era Eurídice, pero sabía que era ella sin lugar a dudas, aunque no pudiera ver su carita de ángel. Dio un par de pasos para abrazarla, pero el juez le devolvió una mirada cortante, que le indicaba que no se le ocurriera acercarse.

Minos subió las escaleras acompañada de Eurídice, quien se mantenía callada. Una vez en el altar, el juez se colocó a la izquierda de Thanatos y el cantante griego pudo distinguir una cadena que tiraba de la mano de la muchacha.

Hades tomó asiento, seguido de Hypnos y Thanatos. Pandora fue la última en sentarse y abullonó la falda para acomodarse.

—Por favor, empieza— pidió el dios supremo del Inframundo.

Las llamas de los pebeteros se tornaron azuladas, creando una atmósfera fría. Orfeo apenas podía distinguir nada alrededor, sintiéndose muy solo a merced de unos dioses que no se le antojaban, precisamente, muy benevolentes tal y como aparentaban.

Empezó a rasgar las cuerdas de la lira con suavidad, dando las primeras notas de “Greensleves”, aquella antigua canción que Enrique VIII dedicó a su amante, Ana Bolena. Además, Orfeo acompañó la música con su voz, recitando la letra de la canción.

Hades cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, mientras que Pandora acariciaba su mano apoyada en reposabrazos con ternura.   
—Me recuerda a Perséfone…— murmuró casi en un susurro, para que tan solo  la mujer a su derecha pudiera escucharlo.

Se escuchó el tintineo de la cadena que sujetaba Minos, cuando Eurídice alzó la mano para llevársela a su rostro, retirando una furtiva lágrima.

Una vez finalizada la canción, no hubo aplausos. Orfeo no los esperaba, pero tampoco sabía muy bien qué hace en ese momento.

Aclaró su voz con un suave carraspeo y decidió que seguiría tocando para los allí reunidos.

—Señorita Pandora, he escuchado previamente si querría acompañarme, ¿sabe tocar algún instrumento?— preguntó a la mujer, que se sorprendió ante tal petición imprevista.

—Sé tocar el arpa— respondió complacida.

—¿Le importaría acompañarme para la siguiente canción? Si así lo estima…

Pandora miró a Hades, quien asintió suavemente y la conminó a compartir escenario con Orfeo. La mujer se incorporó de la silla y bajó las escaleras, antes de llamar a un esqueleto para que trajeran su instrumento.

Tras una breve espera, el arpa de Pandora fue colocada junto a Orfeo, y el fuego de los pebeteros aumentó para iluminar a ambos músicos.

La mujer se sentó en el pequeño taburete y miró al griego, preguntándole por el tema a tocar.  
—“Canon en D mayor”, de Pachelbel, ¿te atreves?

Pandora sonrió. Llevaba años ensayando esa canción y nunca había podido compartir tocando un dueto con nadie, ni siquiera con los dioses del Sueño y de la Muerte, ya que ellos optaban por canciones más lúgubres. Y aquella canción despertaba el alma triste de Pandora, llenándola de luz y serenidad en sus días más aciagos.

Tras concretar qué partes tocaría cada uno, se pusieron manos a la obra.

La delicadas notas iniciales comenzaron a sonar en toda la sala, pero tras unos segundos, Hypnos se incorporó silenciosamente de su silla y bajó las escaleras raudo, uniéndose al trío con su flauta travesera, añadiendo un nuevo color a la canción.

Thanatos suspiró y pidió su propia lira, acudiendo a la llamada del terceto y unió su instrumento junto a Orfeo.

El fuego crepitó con fuerza, cuando una lágrima quedó suspendida en las largas pestañas azabaches del dios del Inframundo. Aquella canción le recordaba sus días junto a Perséfone en los Campos Elíseos, y esas memorias  conmovieron su corazón.

Aiacos parpadeó un par de veces, aguantando las emociones, mientras que Radamanthys se mantenía serio en su posición y Minos ya había tomado la osadía de sentarse en la silla abandonada por Thanatos, mientras aún sujetaba la cadena que ataba a Eurídice.

La muchacha lloraba con las manos entrelazadas en una plegaria, para animar a su amado.

 

 


	34. Tu canción

  1. **Tu canción**



La Judesca permaneció en un silencio absoluto una vez terminaron de tocar la hermosa melodía.

Thanatos recogió su lira e inclinó su cabeza ante Orfeo como muestra de consideración para el músico, regresando a su silla de la que Minos se fue en cuanto se percató de que el dios de la muerte regresaba.

—Eres un músico con muchísimo talento Orfeo— murmuró Hypnos, sujetando su flauta travesera—. Ha sido todo un placer haber compartido contigo esta canción.

Sin esperar a que el griego pudiera responder, el dios del sueño se dirigió hacia las escaleras que ascendían hasta su silla, tomando asiento de nuevo.

Pandora colocó sus manos en su regazo mientras aguardaba a que los esqueletos retirasen su instrumento, y se incorporó para que pudieran recoger la banqueta.   
No dijo nada al griego. Tan solo acomodó su falda y tras una sutil reverencia, regresó junto a Hades.

Orfeo suspiró y miró a la figura que se suponía que era Eurídice. Aún tenía las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando y aquel gesto conmovió al joven. Ya quedaba poco para poder disfrutar de nuevo con ella una vida en el mundo de los vivos.

Mientras esperaba a que Hades dijera algo, Pandora hablaba en voz baja con el dios. Sus oídos no alcanzaron a escuchar lo que decían, así que Orfeo permaneció inmóvil.

—Una bella canción, sin duda alguna— comenzó a hablar Hades—. Pero aún tienes un último intento para persuadirme de que os deje marchar libremente a tu amada y a ti. Dinos, ¿cuál será tu última canción?

El músico tragó saliva al saber que, a pesar de que era consciente de que había abierto una brecha, no era lo suficiente para que el dios aceptase el pago compensado. Si fallaba, se quedaría para siempre en el Inframundo y encima sin poder ver a su amada Eurídice.

Entonces una chispa se prendió en su mente.  
—Voy a tocar un tema inédito de mi grupo, Silver Serenade— informó rasgando su lira—. Este es el tema que iba a presentar en la gira, junto a mi amada Eurídice. Y ella iba a ser la cantante.

Dando paso a que comenzase, Hades se acomodó en su trono.

La melodía comenzó a sonar suavemente y Orfeo entonó las primeras estrofas. De una canción que hablaba de un amor perdido demasiado temprano, que no quería separarse ni aún después de su muerte. De que cómo su mundo terrenal se había convertido en cenizas sin la presencia del ser amado y de la añoranza de unos brazos y unos labios que curaban cualquier dolor, y que ahora no podía disfrutarlo más.

La figura que estaba atada por una cadena unida a Minos, comenzó a cantar, primero acompañando a Orfeo en un dueto, hasta que el músico dejó de hacerlo para darle todo el protagonismo a ella, a Eurídice.

Ella cantó magistralmente  y solo gracias a eso, Orfeo supo que era ella y nadie más. Solo ella conocía la letra de esa canción. Se la había aprendido en muy poco tiempo, en aquel día que estuvieron juntos en el estudio, ensayando, cantando y puliendo. Juntos, codo con codo.

Orfeo comenzó a llorar al recordar aquello, pero esas lágrimas no le hicieron temblar, sino que tocó con más entusiasmo.

A pesar de seguir oculta bajo la oscuridad de una capa, era ella. No importaba que no pudiese verla físicamente, pero su voz era inconfundible. La llevaba grabada en su memoria y en el corazón a fuego.

Eurídice seguía cantando, llegando casi al final, cuando Orfeo pudo distinguir como el mismísimo Hades hacía lo imposible por no llorar, tensando las manos sobre el reposabrazos, mientras Pandora lloraba y sus lágrimas empapaban su rostro.

Aiacos retiró una furtiva lágrima empapando sus largas pestañas, Radamanthys tragó saliva y Minos apretaba la los labios conteniendo la emoción. Hypnos hacía un rato que había dejado que dos lágrimas se escurrieran por sus mejillas mientras que Thanatos suspiraba conmovido.

Finalmente la canción terminó con una sentida despedida.

Orfeo tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y trataba de limpiarse con la palma de su mano libre, esperando el veredicto de los dioses.

Nervioso, aguantó estoicamente, mientras el fuego de los pebeteros iluminaba la Judesca con fuerza.

—Eres libre Orfeo— dictaminó Hades—, puedes regresar al reino de los vivos junto a Eurídice. Esa fue mi promesa. Eurídice te seguirá en tu camino de vuelta, pero he de advertirte que no debes darte la vuelta bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó extrañado el músico.

—Los dioses disponemos y no nos agrada que se cuestionen nuestras decisiones— cortó Hades, alzando la palma de la mano—. Resucitar a una persona fallecida es algo que incluso a los dioses se nos tiene vetado, hay fuerzas mayores a los que los mismos dioses estamos sujetos y no podemos rebelarnos ante ellas. Tan solo obedece esta orden, Orfeo. Debes confiar en que ella te va a seguir hasta que regreséis al mundo de los vivos y es esa fe la que no debes quebrantar. Si te das la vuelta antes de que la luz del sol os llegue— dijo bajando la voz sombríamente—, perderás a Eurídice. Para siempre.

Los tres jueces bajaron las escaleras, con Pandora del brazo de Radamanthys.

Aiacos se situó al lado de Orfeo y finalmente Minos que sujetaba la cadena de Eurídice.  
  
—Buena suerte en tu camino de regreso— se despidió Hades, antes de que las puertas de la Judesca se cerrasen a sus espaldas.

Las tres parejas recorrieron los pasillos hasta el Tribunal. Allí, los tres jueces retomaron sus puestos.  
—Hasta aquí ha terminado nuestra misión— informó Minos, liberando a Eurídice—. A partir de ahora debes ir tu solo hasta el reino de los vivos.

—¿No voy a tener guía?— preguntó el joven a Pandora.  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
—Lo siento, pero ahora está en tus manos encontrar la salida. No podemos ayudarte más— dijo cerrando los ojos—. Son las normas. Suerte durante el viaje y recuerda…no mires atrás.

Orfeo inspiró y asintió. Se despidió de los jueces, de Lune y de Pandora y salió por la puerta principal del Tribunal de los Muertos. A unos pasos por detrás, Eurídice le seguía en absoluto silencio.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Pandora agachó la cabeza.   
—Nadie en el Inframundo podrá ayudarles, ¿entendido? Castigaré a quien ose prestarles ayuda para encontrar la salida del Inframundo.


	35. No estás aquí

  1. **No estás aquí**



Aioros no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Llevaba todo el día tratando de comunicarse con Orfeo pero éste no daba señales de vida.

Tampoco había novedades con Shaina, que seguía en paradero desconocido. Ni siquiera la policía tenía una pista segura, ya que todas terminaban por desvanecerse, como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado entera.

Desanimado, el manager dejó el móvil de nuevo en la mesilla de noche junto a su cama y suspiró por el rumbo en los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Y las ideas que se formaban en su cabeza todas le conducían a pensamientos pesarosos sobre su amigo.

Haciendo un inmenso esfuerzo, se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cadena de música de su habitación. Tomó entre sus manos una copia del primer disco de Silver Serenade y acarició la caja de plástico, donde el logo del grupo se dibujaba con un color metalizado plateado, sobre un fondo estrellado y las constelaciones de los componentes del grupo se remarcaban en un azul celeste.

Aioros sonrió para sí mismo. Aún recordaba la casualidad que los nacimientos de todos ellos ocasionaban. Y es que desde verano hasta otoño, todo eran cumpleaños. Moses era del signo leo, Shun de virgo, Shiryu de libra, Orfeo y Argol de Escorpio y él mismo era Sagitario. Y ahí estaban perfiladas las cinco constelaciones representadas en el grupo, incluyéndole. No se lo esperaba, pero agradeció el gesto enormemente.

Y es que el griego mayor se había convertido no solo en manager y representante del grupo, sino en una especie de hermano mayor para todos los componentes, aunque algunos tuvieran también sus hermanos de sangre.

Pero desde que conoció a Orfeo, el lazo de amistad se hizo fuerte en pocos meses. Se conocían antes trabajar en equipo, gracias al hermano menor de Aioros. Y para el cantante, especialmente tras el fallecimiento de sus padres, el manager se había convertido incluso en una figura paternal y a la cual recurrir en momentos de desasosiego.

Juntos habían vivido un sinfín  de aventuras, algunas especialmente disparatadas.

Recordando estas memorias, Aioros encendió la minicadena y puso el disco. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, sujetando la caja del cd y sacó el desplegable de la carátula.

Las letras de las canciones, una pequeña explicación sobre cada una, la interminable lista de agradecimientos y la foto del grupo.

Todos sonrientes y esperanzados a ser un grupo de éxito. El fotógrafo que hizo la sesión cuestionó si no estaban demasiado alegres para ser un grupo de esa rama del metal, pero es que aquel día no eran capaces ni de fingir una agresividad o inconformismo que sus letras destilaban.

Recordó también la guasa con Moses, ya que todos acordaron que el único que puso una cara de metalero enfadado con el mundo fue él. Y eso que estaba sonriendo.

Aquel grupo no era solo un grupo de música. Era una pequeña familia bien avenida, a pesar de la disparidad de personalidades. Y aunque había disputas, el temperamento conciliador de Orfeo siempre funcionaba como un pegamento eficaz para reparar los posibles daños que pudieran surgir.

Aioros se echó hacia atrás en la cama, volviendo a tumbarse sobre la misma, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las canciones. Tan absorto estaba que tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que le llamaban por teléfono.

—Sí…— musitó quedamente, tras bajar el volumen de la música.

— ¿Aioros? Soy el comisario Lanthimos…

— ¿Saben algo de Shaina?— preguntó el manager, esperando una respuesta afirmantiva.

—Lo siento, seguimos sin pistas sobre ella— informó el comisario—. Sabemos que no ha salido del país, puesto que en ningún control fronterizo se ha visto nada sospechoso, pero queríamos preguntarle por su compañero, por Orfeo. Ayer necesitaba preguntarle una serie de cosas pero no me coge el teléfono. ¿Está con usted?

El manager suspiró contrariado.  
—No, no está en mi casa. Pero si le sirve de consuelo, a mi tampoco me responde— replicó, masajeándose las sienes con la mano libre.

El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea telefónica.  
— ¿Tiene usted alguna forma de acceder a su apartamento?— preguntó el comisario.

—Sí…— contestó pensando unos segundos— Tengo un juego de llaves de su piso. Quizás me pase a verle.

—Estupendo— remarcó el policía—. Hágalo y cuando hable con él, dígale que tiene que deseo hablar con él, y que me llame a este número o se pase por la comisaría. Lo dejo en sus manos.

Aioros colgó el teléfono y sin desayunar ni nada, se vistió rápidamente y como el viento huracanado recogió las llaves tanto de la casa de Orfeo como las de su coche y se dirigió hacia el apartamento de su colega.

El representante primero probó a quemar el timbre de su amigo. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, introdujo las llaves en la cerradura y giró hasta abrir la puerta.

La puerta chirrió y Aioros entró en el lugar. Aparentemente, todo estaba en orden. La cocina estaba limpia, sin ninguna taza en el fregadero ni nada que implicase actividad esa mañana.

Pasó el pequeño salón, cruzando hasta el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y el baño.

Apoyó la oreja contra el baño y dio un par de golpecitos, llamando a Orfeo. Pero ni escuchó la ducha ni una respuesta a su llamada.

Giró el pomo y al abrir el baño, solo se encontró que éste estaba vacío.

Suspiró aliviado y entonces se dirigió hacia la habitación de Orfeo. Repitió la misma operación.

Y al abrir, vacío igualmente. La cama estaba desecha y Aioros fue a tocarla, pero estaba totalmente fría. No sabía ni cuánto tiempo podría estar así.

Extrañado, se dirigió entonces a la última habitación de la casa, aquella a la que Orfeo entraba en contadas ocasiones. La de sus padres.

Estaba totalmente a oscuras y encendió la luz. Pero allí no había nada más que una cama de matrimonio bien hecha, con todos los objetos personales de ellos aún en su lugar, del mismo modo que el día que fallecieron.

Orfeo ya había comentado que no quería tocar nada, sino dejarlo tal y como estaba. Ni siquiera entraba a limpiar el polvo que se acumulaba mes tras mes sobre los muebles. Hacía mucho tiempo que la pila del reloj de la mesita de su padre se había parado, marcando las siete y veinte.

Aioros decidió entonces hacer una ronda de llamadas al resto de la banda, encontrándose con que ninguno de ellos había podido contactar con él tampoco, a pesar de su insistencia. Incluso Shiryu le comentó que el día anterior se acercó hasta su piso y tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Todo aquello empezaba a inquietar al representante, quien marcó de nuevo el número del comisario Lanthimos.   
— ¿Comisario?...sí…estoy en el piso de Orfeo…no está…no…y acabo de llamar al resto de compañeros y tampoco saben nada— resopló pasándose la mano por la frente, retirando el flequillo hacia atrás—. Entiendo…de acuerdo. Creo que me acercaré a otro sitio pero esto no me gusta nada. Vale. Hasta luego, gracias.

El corazón del manager se encogió y apretó con fuerza, bombeando la sangre a toda velocidad. La tensión iba en aumento y Aioros era incapaz de sacudirse el mal presentimiento que hacía unos días rondaba su cabeza.


	36. Me iré contigo

  1. **Me iré contigo**



No se sabía si el Inframundo tenía un cielo. O al menos, no como se conocía en la superficie. Mirase por donde mirase, todo le suponía asfixia y soledad, dándole un efecto claustrofóbico.

Orfeo pensó en si los Campos Elíseos serían igual de tenebrosos o todo lo contrario. De todas maneras, en ese momento lo único que importaba era salir de aquel lugar lo antes posible.

— ¿Me sigues Eurídice?— preguntó sin darse la vuelta, esperando escuchar sus pasos a la espalda.

Pero ella no hablaba. Y a eso se había acostumbrado el cantante, pensando que era otra imposición más por parte de Hades. En que tan generoso no era y que aquello le parecía más una prueba para comprobar su voluntad que un intercambio de favores.

Al fin y al cabo era un dios, como tantos otros, caprichoso y siempre dispuesto a inferir en la vida de los humanos, para llevarles al límite, tanto de sus fuerzas como de la locura.

Orfeo caminaba sin descanso, fijándose en los objetos que había rememorado en su cabeza cuando llegó, procurando seguir el camino en cuanto reconocía una piedra, un pilar derruido o bien unas marcas en el suelo. Ya que no había vegetación, sólo campos áridos con construcciones arcaicas.

Llegó un punto en el que sabía que tenía que atravesar el peaje de Cerbero, pero no lograba encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar a su compañera, que intuía que le seguía de cerca, por lo que vagabundeó un rato hasta que vio a alguien conocido.

Myu revoloteaba de un lado a otro con sus enormes alas, hasta que divisó a Orfeo haciéndole señas. Se acercó hasta él y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.  
—¿Vuelves a la superficie?— preguntó el espectro de Papillon, dándose cuenta de que alguien le seguía.

—Por favor, necesito encontrar el camino que lleva al templo que custodia Cerbero. ¿Podrías indicármelo?

El espectro sonrió y agachó la cabeza.   
—No me está permitido hacer esto— respondió, mirando a los lados—. Pero tu música me conmovió profundamente y aunque no puedo guiarte como hice al venir, te diré que tienes que seguir en línea recta hasta que te encuentres con un…— en ese momento se calló, al divisar otro espectro en la cercanía, y hasta que no le vio desaparecer no continuó— Tienes que ver una formación rocosa de color rojizo, con tres piedras a sus pies del mismo color. Gira a tu derecha y sigue el camino hasta que te topes con una columna rota, tumbada. La inscripción está en latín…”dura lex, sed lex”…gira a tu izquierda y sigue recto…y divisarás el templo a lo lejos…

Tras agradecer la información y prometer que no diría a nadie que le había ayudado, Myu desapareció de su vista rápidamente.

Orfeo siguió las indicaciones prestadas y al llegar a la columna indicada, al fin pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad reinante el templo de Cerbero.

Con las fuerzas renovadas, el cantante animó a su compañera a seguir caminando sin darse la vuelta en ningún momento.

Pronto llegaron hasta el lugar indicado y se disponían a atravesarlo cuando una voz les dio el alto.   
— ¿Dónde vais?— preguntó Pharaoh, surgiendo de entre las sombras— Una vez entras en el Inframundo, no puedes salir.

Cerbero estaba de pie, con cada cabeza centrada en olfatear cualquier intruso. Y no falló al apuntar las tres cabezas en su dirección, encogiendo el corazón de Orfeo.

—Tengo el permiso de Hades para cruzar con la mujer que me sigue— declaró el cantante—. Debo pasar por aquí.

El espectro de Esfinge frunció el ceño, señalando la lira que aún portaba el griego.  
—Solo si eres capaz de hacer dormir a Cerbero podrás pasar— contestó tajante, añadiendo una sonrisa aviesa—. Si no, no podrás seguir avanzando.

— ¿Otra vez?— masculló Orfeo, sabiendo que aquella orden era otro alto en su camino— Sea pues…

Entonces Orfeo comenzó a tocar la nana de Brahms, esperando a que el animal decidiera tumbarse, pero sorprendentemente, no lo hizo.   
— ¿Por qué no…?— murmuró el músico, sintiendo un sudor frío recorriendo su sien al ver que Cerbero se relamía las fauces de sus tres cabezas.

—Je…no es un animal estúpido— declaró Pharaoh, acariciando una de las cabezas que se había acercado peligrosamente—. No caerá de nuevo con ese truco, ha sido entrenado para ello…

Un destello perverso refulgió en los iris dorados del espectro, pero lo que ignoraba es que Orfeo no se arredró ante tal dilema.

—Así que ha sido entrenado— tanteó el músico—, por ti, ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas, no— soltó Pharaoh, rasgando su arpa—. Se me da bien…

—Entonces, tú tampoco serás capaz de dormirle.

Pharaoh alzó una ceja y cerró los ojos.  
—Claro que soy capaz, solo que le he enseñado a que no se duerma con esa canción que tocaste.

—Siento tener que desconfiar de tus palabras, pero temo que nunca serías capaz de hacerle dormir como yo lo hice— retó Orfeo, apretando la lira contra su cuerpo y tensionando su cuerpo.

El espectro gruñó airado y frunció aún más el ceño.  
—Sí que puedo, soy mejor músico que tú. No sé qué ha podido ver Pandora en ti…

Al fin Orfeo obtuvo la respuesta que tanto esperaba escuchar.   
—Bien— comentó despreocupadamente—. Demuéstramelo, todo eso que dices.

—Tú lo has querido— murmuró Pharaoh, quien comenzó a tocar una melodía dulce y pesada, capaz de dormir al mundo entero—. Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz…

El músico observó a Cerbero, quien fue sucumbiendo lentamente al poder de la música, hasta quedar totalmente tumbado y dormido, con una respiración plácida.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó Pharaoh con un deje presuntuoso— ¿Soy o no soy un excelente músico? He sido capaz de dormir a Cerbero.

A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Orfeo.  
— ¡Sí, sin duda eres mejor músico que yo!— gritó el griego, corriendo tras haber cruzado el templo sin mirar atrás— ¡Gracias!

Pharaoh se percató tarde del engaño al que había sido sometido y ni siquiera se molestó en correr tras Orfeo y su acompañante para detenerle.  
—Por mi mejor— espetó, sentándose junto a la bestia dormida—. Así no tengo que aguantarle en el Inframundo…

El músico sonreía gracias a su picardía y corría sin que le faltase el aliento. Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando dejó de escuchar los pasos de su amada.  
— ¿Eurídice?— preguntó entre la espesa niebla, que empezaba a arremolinarse por la cercanía al río.

Al ver una figura alrededor, Orfeo cerró los ojos e indicó su posición, hasta que escuchó los pasos a su espalda.

Su corazón se encogió en esos momentos de incertidumbre, pero sabiendo que ya la tenía detrás y no a la vista, prosiguió su camino entre la niebla.  
—Agárrate de mi cazadora— sugirió el joven, quitándosela y alargando una manga para que ella pudiera asirse—. De esta manera no te perderás.

Siguieron el camino a tientas, hasta que escuchó los berridos de Caronte.

Iba a seguir avanzando, cuando sintió a alguien que le sujetaba del abdomen, obligándole a frenar.  
—Si sigues, caerás en el río Estigia y te perderás para siempre— susurró una voz a su derecha.

Entre la niebla, pudo distinguir el rostro conocido del alma de la persona que en su ida ayudó a encontrar la otra orilla.

—Gracias— musitó el griego—. Veo que Caronte al fin te permitió cruzar.

—Así es— informó el alma—. Ahora tengo que ir a enfrentarme a Cerbero y el juicio, pero te vi correr hacia aquí y temí por tu vida. Oh…llevas un acompañante…hola.

El alma errante se fijó en la joven que estaba agarrada a la manga de la cazadora que ambos sujetaban y volvió a saludarla.  
—Es inútil, no puede hablar hasta que no subamos a la superficie— declaró el músico—. Y tampoco puedo verla hasta entonces.

— ¿Has hecho un pacto con Hades para devolverle la vida?— preguntó el alma, que habría empalidecido aún más de no ser porque su blancura era nívea— Es peligroso…ten cuidado en el camino de vuelta, porque los espectros han sido ordenados para que no te ayuden.

—Lo sé— respondió Orfeo—. Pero solo me queda cruzar la orilla y necesito a Caronte…

El alma entonces llamó al barquero, que enseguida se acercó con su barca hasta esa orilla.  
  
— ¿Qué te pasa?— gruñó el barquero, avanzando hasta encallar— Te dije que el dinero no se…eh, pero si estás aquí, Orfeo…

— ¿Me puedes llevar a la otra orilla?— preguntó el músico— Por favor…

—Jejejejeje— comenzó a reírse— ¿Y que Pandora me someta a una tortura? No, gracias— respondió Caronte, que empezaba a desviarse con su barco, empujando con el largo remo.

Pero el pie del alma errante frenó las intenciones del barquero.  
—Llévales a la otra orilla— ordenó—. Se lo debes.

—Yo no debo nada a nadie— espetó Caronte, escupiendo al Estigia—. Las órdenes son las órdenes y no voy a llevar a tu amigo al otro lado.

En ese momento, más almas errantes se arremolinaron alrededor al escuchar la bronca y acudieron al rescate, encaramándose a la barca para hacer peso y empujando al barquero fuera de ella.  
— ¿¡Pero qué hacéis caraduras!?— gruñó, tratando de deshacerse de ellos a base de intentar golpearles con el remo— ¡Fuera todos de mi barca! ¡Eh!

Alguien agarró el remo y pronto se vio desprovisto de él, tomándolo entre sus manos el alma que ayudó a Orfeo.  
—Vamos, salta dentro— indicó subiéndose—. Y tú también.

Finalmente, Caronte fue sacado a la fuerza fuera de su barco, mientras gritaba improperios y venganzas hacia todos.  
—Solo será un viaje— aclaró el alma errante, mientras avanzaba con el remo sobre el Estigia, con Orfeo y Eurídice de tripulantes.

El viaje fue más corto de lo esperado y el alma esperó a que bajasen los dos pasajeros.  
—No sé cómo puedo pagarte esto— murmuró Orfeo, que no podía girarse para despedirse apropiadamente de ese inesperado ayudante mientras lloraba.

—Es al revés, esto es poco en comparación con lo que hiciste por mi— respondió el alma desde el barco—. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, y deseo que sea lo más tarde posible, pueda volver a escuchar tus bellas canciones. ¡Cuídate!

Orfeo alzó su brazo derecho, que sujetaba la manga de su cazadora que le unía a Eurídice a modo de despedida.

 


	37. Dos para la tragedia

  1. **Dos para la tragedia**



— ¡Ya estamos llegando!— exclamó Orfeo, señalando la puerta de entrada que daba a las escaleras de caracol— ¡Mira!

Rápidamente, Orfeo cruzó el arco y empezó a subir, escuchando los pasos de Eurídice a sus espaldas.

En otro lado del Inframundo, no lejos de allí, Pandora veía cómo la pareja seguía su camino ascendente.  A su lado, Radamanthys aguardaba pacientemente.  
— ¿Va a permitirles alcanzar la superficie?

La mujer cerró los ojos y suspiró, sujetándose en su tridente.   
—Iremos tras ellos, pero quiero esperar acontecimientos— murmuró, impresionada por el tesón demostrado por el cantante.

Dicho esto, Radamanthys la recogió en sus brazos y tras un fuerte batir de las alas de su armadura, se elevaron a toda prisa.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?— se preguntó Orfeo, al ver una masa oscura ascendiendo a toda velocidad por el abismo central de la escalera— No me gusta nada esto…

Aún así, siguió subiendo los escalones sin descanso, apresuradamente. Las ansias por llegar a la superficie le llenaban el corazón de alegría y su boca no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante un futuro junto a su amada Eurídice.

Ya quedaban unos escalones.

Los contó hasta diez.

Y, finalmente, Orfeo cruzó el muro derruido dentro del local donde había estado, con una luz prendida con fuerza.

— ¡Al fin!— gritó entusiasmado el joven, avanzando unos pasos más y finalmente dándose la vuelta de la emoción— ¡Eurídice, somos libres!

Y entonces la vio.

Vio a la joven, con la capucha de su capa caída, dejando ver sus dorados cabellos, tomando aire…antes de cruzar el último escalón.

Orfeo abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de su error. Él no se había parado a esperar el suficiente tiempo para que su amada cruzase totalmente.

Y Eurídice se dio cuenta de que no podía avanzar, que no podía cruzar al mundo de los vivos. Algo se lo impedía y cuando fue a alargar los brazos para buscar los de Orfeo que se había lanzado a cogerla, la escalera colapsó y se derrumbó a sus pies.

Su mano, en lugar de ser asida por la de Orfeo, fue agarrada por la de Radamanthys que la sujetó firmemente delante del griego, aún sacudiendo las alas de su armadura como si fuese el mismísimo ángel de la muerte.

—Lo lamento mucho, Orfeo— musitó a sus espaldas Pandora, que apareció en el local y avanzó hasta donde estaban los tres—. El señor Hades impuso una condición, y era que no te volvieses hasta alcanzar la superficie…y ella estaba claramente aún en el reino de los muertos.

El cantante gritó el nombre de ella, al verla desaparecer en el oscuro abismo que daba al Inframundo junto al juez.

Todo había terminado así, abruptamente. Los recuerdos vividos con ella se esfumaron de un plumazo, así como la esperanza de una vida futura junto a ella.

El corazón de Orfeo pareció detenerse en ese instante, congelándose sin remedio ante la pérdida. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su mente daba vueltas en espiral, buscando una solución a aquello.

—Pandora por favor— rogó el cantante, arrojándose a la falda de la mujer—, te lo ruego, solo quedaba un paso no es justo…después de todo lo que he hecho…de lo que he pasado…por favor, Pandora intercede ante mi…

La mujer sintió su corazón encogiéndose al ver la desesperación de Orfeo, quien empezó a llorar agitadamente, mientras seguía pidiendo consideración.   
—Lo siento Orfeo— declaró ella, más pausadamente—, pero eran las reglas…no hay más que hacer.

—Me sé el camino de vuelta— indicó el griego—, volveré a por ella y…

—No servirá de nada— cortó Pandora, pidiéndole que se levantara—. Si cruzas, entonces entrarás al reino de los muertos…como tal.

Orfeo se llevó la mano al cuello, donde aún pendía el collar de cuentas que le entregase ella y al verlo, sintió que se apagaba súbitamente y se quedaba de color negro mate.

—Ya no tendrías esa protección y no puedo ofrecerte otra— dijo la mujer, señalando el collar con la punta de lanza de su tridente—. Orfeo, hubiera deseado que te quedases en el Inframundo, ya que tu música es realmente bella y haría las delicias de todos, pero creo que ahora tienes unos asuntos que resolver aquí.

—Yo no entiendo la vida sin ella— señaló Orfeo, llorando sin parar—. No la entiendo…no quiero estar aquí…si ella no está aquí…no quiero vivir…

La mujer miró a todos lados y cerró los ojos.   
—Antes de eso, quiero que sepas una cosa— remarcó—. Eurídice murió asesinada, ¿cierto?

—Sí…pero…— musitó Orfeo, extrañado ante aquella inesperada pregunta.

Pandora se inclinó hacia delante hasta colocar sus labios cerca d la oreja de Orfeo.  
—Fue Shaina quien la estranguló en el callejón. Lo leí en el libro de los muertos. Y los jueces pueden confirmártelo. Incluso tu amigo Aioros lo sabe.

Aquella información tomó por sorpresa a Orfeo que sintió como el mundo a sus pies se derrumbaba y su corazón se agitaba con violencia, pasando de la más absoluta tristeza a la furia incontrolable.

Arrojó la lira al suelo y ascendió rápidamente por las escaleras que daban a la primera planta del local.

Sylphid, al verle que se dirigía a la puerta, abrió rápidamente la persiana y dejó salir al músico a la calle.

Pandora subió siguiéndole los pasos y se quedó en el interior del local, junto al camarero.   
—No parece muy contento— murmuró el belga—, ha salido como un miura…

 


	38. Arcoiris en la oscuridad

  1. **Arcoiris en la oscuridad**



En la calle, la lluvia arreciaba con fuerza. Pero eso a Orfeo no le molestaba en absoluto. Su cabello pronto quedó empapado, pegándose a su rostro, y diluyendo las lágrimas que aún se suspendían de sus ojos celestes.

Sus manos, aún temblorosas, recogieron el móvil que tenía guardado en el pantalón y lo encendió, encontrándose con numerosas llamadas perdidas y mensajes.

Solo quiso buscar un número. Llamó hasta que una voz le contestó al otro lado.   
— ¡Por todos los dioses y santos del calendario Orfeo!— exclamó Aioros al ver que era él quien le llamaba— ¿Dónde narices te habías metido? ¡Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados!

— ¿Tú lo sabías?— preguntó de sopetón el griego.

— ¿Saber el qué?— preguntó de vuelta Aioros, al notar la respiración agitada del cantante— ¿Dónde estás?

— ¡Que si sabías quién mató a Eurídice!— bramó por teléfono—Y no me mientas…

Al otro lado, el manager resopló fastidiado y se pasó la mano por el cabello castaño, desordenando los bucles.   
—La policía la considera sospechosa, sí— terminó claudicando, muy a su pesar—. Pero están trabajando en la investigación, dime dónde estás y voy a buscarte sea donde sea.

—Frente al local donde acudí la otra noche al concierto— cortó Orfeo, sin dar tiempo a más preguntas, porque la vio allí, frente a él.

Shaina, que había estado esperando al cantante en el banco, se había incorporado de él haciendo su presencia visible para todos.

Y allí se colocó, sin atreverse siquiera a rozar al cantante.

—Tú…— gruñó Orfeo, sintiendo la ira hablando por él— Malnacida, envidiosa…lo que le hiciste a Eurídice no tiene perdón de nadie…

La joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alzando las manos.  
—Yo…Orfeo escucha…yo no quería…

—Me has jodido la vida, maldita miserable, ¿qué te hizo ella para que la mataras? ¿Eh? ¡Habla!— rugió el joven, aguantando las ganas de golpear a la italiana, a pesar de todo.

—Porque…porque tú me prometiste que sería cantante…y no me sentó bien— se defendió la joven.

—¡Ah claro!— exclamó Orfeo – Como a la señorita no le sienta bien que le quiten un puesto que ni siquiera estaba firmado por contrato, decide asesinar a mi amada— bufó con sarcasmo—. Muy maduro y sensato por tu parte…

— ¡Fue un arrebato!— exclamó de vuelta Shaina, viéndose acorralada y temerosa de que la gente escuchase la conversación— ¡Lo siento!

Pero Orfeo ya no quería seguir escuchándola. Apretó los puños y mordió con fuerza la mandíbula al sentir que las lágrimas volvían a inundar sus ojos, ahogándose en un sentimiento que viraba desde la impotencia, el desánimo y la tristeza hacia la rabia y la furia.

Volvió a sacar el móvil y sin perder de vista a la joven empezó a marcar un número.  
— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó la italiana, nerviosa al verle.

—Llamar a la policía— contestó abruptamente Orfeo—. Y no se te ocurra huir, porque entonces no me haré cargo de nada de lo que te pueda pasar. Vamos a solucionar esto ahora mismo.

— ¡No!— gritó Shaina, alcanzando al joven, para intentar arrebatarle el aparato.

El hombre se escurrió como pudo, intentando zafarase, pero en el forcejeo el móvil cayó al suelo.

—Orfeo, por favor, escúchame— rogó Shaina, sin atreverse a tocarle—. Podemos…podemos olvidar todo esto…volverás a cantar y…

—Tú no estás bien de la cabeza— cortó el cantante, asombrado de ver que Shaina pretendía actuar como si no hubiese pasado nada—. Eres una asesina…me arrebataste a la persona de la que me enamoré y te da igual…

— ¡No!— clamó Shaina, viendo a Pandora asomarse a la puerta, apoyada en su tridente, recordando sus palabras— Vuelve al Inframundo, con ella… ¡vuelve! Ella te ayudará…

Orfeo alzó la vista hacia la mujer de negro, que observaba la escena sin mover una pestaña.

—No puede ayudarme más— dijo enfocando la vista en Shaina—. Tuve una sola oportunidad que ni siquiera hubiera tenido que hacer si tú no hubieras asesinado a Eurídice. Y ahora todo está perdido— acertó a decir entrecortadamente—. Ya no puedo más…

El griego se derrumbó de rodillas, agotado por todo lo que estaba pasando. La mirada perdida solo enfocaba al suelo empapado, cuando su única salida la divisó con clarividencia.

Tomó una determinación.

Con pesar, se incorporó del suelo y se dirigió hacia donde Pandora le miraba. Sin decir nada, le arrebató el tridente de entre las manos.  
  
Este gesto sorprendió a la alemana, que aunque durante unos segundos opuso resistencia, finalmente leyó algo en los ojos celestes de Orfeo y sus manos pálidas dejaron de hacer fuerza para retener su tridente.

—Tienes razón Shaina— dijo el cantante, sujetando el tridente con ambas manos, colocando la lanza apuntando contra su pecho—. Puedo volver con Eurídice al Inframundo.

La italiana gritó al ver lo que el joven iba a hacer y se abalanzó para tratar de quitarle el tridente de entre las manos.

No hubo forcejeo, ya que la lanza atravesó el pecho de Orfeo limpiamente.   
  
Hundiéndose en su carne, rasgando músculos, colándose por entre las costillas.

Alcanzando el corazón.

Su cuerpo se doblegó y se desplomó de espaldas, con el cielo plomizo derramando gotas.

Sus ojos enfocaron el rostro de una Shaina asustada, con la serpiente tatuada en la mano que sujetaba el tridente, tratando  de sacárselo y hablando mil historias que los oídos de Orfeo no alcanzaron a escuchar.

Los latidos del corazón de Orfeo lucharon frenéticamente, desbordando por dentro la sangre que comenzó a brotar hacia fuera, empapando del cálido líquido en contraposición a la fría lluvia.

Los ojos celestes del griego comenzaron a nublarse. Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de hablar. Su última visión, fue la puerta del local, donde se hallaba Pandora junto a Sylphid.

Y finalmente, la llamada de Hades retumbando en su mente.

“Vuelves a mi reino, Orfeo, y esta vez te quedarás para siempre. Te esperamos”.

 


	39. Adiós, querido amigo

  1. **Adiós, querido amigo**



Las luces de la policía se reflejaban en los charcos de agua. De uno de los coches, descendió el comisario Lanthimos y avanzó por la calle.

Divisó dos figuras.

Una de pie, con las manos sobre el rostro, llorando.

Y otra en el suelo, boca arriba.

Rápidamente, desenfundó su arma reglamentaria y dio la orden de rodear la calle, para evitar la fuga.   
—Policía, las manos en alto— ordenó el comisario—. No se mueva.

Shaina, temblando, alzó los brazos, al tiempo que unos agentes la rodeaban y con cierta brusquedad esposaban sus manos, mientras leían sus derechos.  
—Yo no…él…él se quitó la vida…quería volver con Eurídice…al Inframundo…el tridente…Pandora…

Alrededor, un sanitario sacudía la cabeza e informaba a un compañero policía.

El comisario se acercó hasta el cuerpo de Orfeo y le miró.  
Suspiró y cerró los ojos con resignación.  
—Lo siento muchacho— musitó resoplando de nuevo, hasta que escuchó unos gritos.

—Señor comisario, un tal Aioros quiere pasar— informó un subordinado—. Está muy alterado, ¿qué hago?

—Déjale que venga.

Como un rayo y tras el permiso concedido, Aioros pasó la cinta de plástico que empezaban a colocar los policías.

—No…— murmuró con la voz quebrándose en mil pedazo— No, no, no…tú no Orfeo… ¡Orfeo!

El comisario agarró a Aioros, sabiendo que aquella reacción ya la había visto muchas veces en su carrera, pero nunca dejaba de romperle el corazón la desesperación que sufrían familiares y allegados de una víctima.

Hacía apenas unos días, el joven que estaba en el suelo era sujetado del mismo modo, al enterarse de la muerte de su pareja.

Y ahora era otro el que lloraba su muerte, bajo la incesante lluvia.

 

Pandora permanecía estática frente a la puerta del local, testigo de todo lo acontecido. Había recuperado su tridente antes de que la policía apareciese a los pocos minutos, ordenando a Sylphid cerrar la persiana. Ya no era de su incumbencia lo que fuera a suceder con Shaina.

—Qué trágico todo— murmuró Sylphid a su lado—. ¿Qué pasará con ella? Al fin y al cabo, Orfeo se ha quitado la vida voluntariamente…

La mujer cerró los ojos y suspiró.   
—Tenemos que irnos— indicó ella, al tiempo que veía a Radamanthys subir por las escaleras—. Pronto esto desaparecerá, antes de que la policía llegue.

—Señorita Pandora, una pregunta— se aventuró el espectro de Basilisco, quien prosiguió al ver que la mujer le dirigía una mirada para indicarle que así lo hiciera—. ¿Usted sabía el desenlace de todo esto?

La mujer se acercó hasta el Wyvern y comenzaron a descender al piso de abajo.  
—No soy yo quien decide el destino de los mortales, ni siquiera nuestro señor Hades— respondió—. Eso es un asunto de las Moiras, no nuestro. Por favor, recoge la lira, porque la va a necesitar— pidió al belga, quien se agachó para tomar el instrumento entre sus manos.

— ¿Y le espera una larga vida a Shaina?— siguió preguntando, aún cuando Pandora se acomodó en los brazos de Radamanthys, preparándose para descender al Inframundo.

—Cuando haces daño a alguien deliberadamente, lo peor que le puede pasar es vivir mucho tiempo— señaló esta vez el juez—. Porque vivir toda una vida con la culpabilidad de haber hecho tanto daño y generado tanto dolor, es una condena muy fuerte. A Shaina le aguarda una vida larga entre rejas, dependiendo de la justicia de los mortales, pero no será suficiente castigo sino el peso de la culpabilidad lo que realmente la atormentará en su vida. Y cuando muera, entonces comenzará lo peor para ella…y eso es lo que ignora…

El Wyvern esbozó una sonrisa siniestra y tras preguntar a Pandora si estaba cómoda, se arrojó al abismo, seguido de Sylphid.

La tarea estaba terminada, y por ello, el segundo piso del local se desvaneció en la nada, desapareciendo a los ojos de todos los mortales.

Fuera, a Shaina ya se la habían llevado en un coche policial, esposada. La acusaron del doble homicidio de Eurídice y Orfeo, a pesar que de éste último no hallaron el arma con el que le perforó el pecho.

El cuerpo inane del cantante fue colocado en una camilla, cubierto con un saco blanco.

Con cierta parsimonia, el encargado de cerrarla se quedó unos instantes mirando a Orfeo. Le reconoció del caso de Eurídice y cerró los ojos unos segundos, cuando sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro.   
—Por favor…— pidió Aioros a sus espaldas, reconociéndole porque él también estuvo allí la otra vez.

Sin decir nada, el encargado se apartó debidamente.

El manager entonces indicó con una mano que se acercasen los demás, que corrieron bajo la lluvia para reunirse en torno a Orfeo.

Allí estaban Moses, Argol, Shun y Shiryu. Contemplando a Orfeo, sin dejar de llorar, tragando saliva y masticando una nueva rabia, aún más feroz que la de unos días antes.

Aioros sintió que la tristeza iba despejándose, sin saber muy bien por qué. En esa situación.

—Creo que está feliz— musitó en voz baja—. Orfeo…si me oyes…si aún puedes oírme…espéranos allá donde estés…algún día volveremos a vernos…y mientras vivamos, nosotros no te olvidaremos jamás.

Los cuatro componentes restantes de Silver Serenade y el manager sintieron un reconfortante aire cálido entre la lluvia.

Y un adiós que se quedó prendido para siempre.


	40. Hallelujah

  1. **Hallelujah**



Orfeo abrió los ojos lentamente.

Algo le deslumbraba con fuerza. Podía escuchar el trino de unos pájaros y un dulce aroma le embargó rápidamente.

Extrañado, comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud, sintiendo cómo su cabeza aún daba vueltas. Y la luz le incomodaba.  
— ¿Dónde estoy?— se preguntó, sin saber muy bien qué había sucedido.

—En los Campos Elíseos— informó una voz.

— ¿En…en los Campos Elíseos?— dijo, con cierta somnolencia aún— ¿Y qué…?

—Una concesión mía— volvió a informar la voz, y Orfeo pudo distinguir una alta figura de cabellos negros frente a él—. Así lo he querido expresamente, a pesar de todo.

El músico miró alrededor y sus ojos celestes empezaron a encajar todas las imágenes que tenía alrededor.

Un extenso prado, repleto de flores de los colores más hermosos. Una cálida pero no asfixiante temperatura, con una brisa suave y refrescante.

Árboles arremolinados por doquier, con templos abiertos de un mármol blanco como la nieve.

Se dio cuenta hasta de que su ropa era diferente, ya que llevaba una larga túnica hasta los pies, de color blanco con bordados dorados, y unas sandalias cubrían sus pies. Y a su lado, la lira que le acompañó en su viaje al Inframundo esperaba pacientemente volver a ser tocada.

—A partir de ahora, este es tu hogar, y cuando así lo requiera, vendrás a tocar música para mi— indicó Hades, que al fin se revelaba enteramente—. Disfruta de tu nueva estancia.

Orfeo se incorporó de la hierba y miró al dios, quien ya se disponía a desaparecer.  
— ¿Y Eurídice?— preguntó— No quiero una vida, ni siquiera ésta, sin ella…

Hades cerró los ojos y simplemente alzó el brazo, señalando una figura que estaba en lo alto de una colina, sentada sobre un banco de mármol blanco.

—Soy el dios que reina en el Inframundo, la muerte es algo con lo que debo trabajar día a día pero— murmuró agachando la cabeza—, también sé lo que es amar. Hasta pronto, Orfeo.

El joven griego se frotó los ojos y primero salió caminando a paso rápido, para luego acelerar hasta subir la colina.

Allí le esperaba una figura femenina, de cabellos largos dorados, con un vestido blanco y sandalias hasta las rodillas, lazadas.

— ¿Eurídice?

Ella ladeó la cabeza y sonrió dulcemente.

Orfeo entonces supo que, efectivamente, estaba en el Paraíso.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí esta historia, mi primer AU. Tras dos meses y pico, con intervalos, pero ya está. Además, pronto será su cumpleaños, el 15 de noviembre.  
> Como habéis podido comprobar, he mezclado un poco varias líneas:  
> -Un AU, es decir, un universo alterno. No existen los caballeros de la orden de Atenea.  
> -La mitología clásica, haciendo una versión del mito de Orfeo y Eurídice. Si prestasteis atención, el hecho de que Shaina sea la asesina de Eurídice obedece al propio mito, ya que siendo oficialmente la portadora de la armadura de plata de Ofiuco que tiene relación con las serpientes, era la apropiada para ello. Ya que Eurídice muere tras ser mordida por una serpiente. Y quise hacer ese paralelismo, solo que Shaina la estrangula, dejando ver su brazo tatuado con una serpiente, en un guiño a esa escena del mito. Si hubiera sido un águila quien matase a Eurídice, pues hubiera utilizado a Marin. Así que las razones de hacer a Shaina una asesina obedecen estrictamente a una manera de aplicar el mito, nada más.  
> -Aunque sea un AU y no existan los caballeros de Atenea, sí he querido mantener a los espectros de Hades y su mundillo, aunque con variaciones, tanto en la historia como en sus personalidades. Quizás peque de Ooc, pero en la mitología clásica Hades no siempre es una deidad malvada y cruel y enemigo de la humanidad.  
> -Además, cada capítulo lleva el título de una canción. Si hay alguna duda con alguno concreto, dímelo y te diré cuál es y de quién. 
> 
> Así que ha quedado una mezcla de todo, tratando siempre de seguir la línea argumental del mito clásico: Orfeo y Eurídice se enamoran, la muchacha fallece al ser mordida por una serpiente y el músico baja al Inframundo para rescatarla, pasando algunas pruebas. Toca ante Hades y Perséfone y éstos le permiten regresar al reino de los vivos con la condición de que no se gire nunca hasta que no les bañe la luz del sol. Así lo hacen pero Orfeo se da la vuelta antes de que Eurídice haya abandonado el mundo de los muertos y regresa de nuevo, sin más oportunidades.  
> Orfeo sigue vivo un tiempo más, pero rechazando cualquier contacto femenino. El mito difiere mucho en su muerte, o más bien en los motivos. La idea más generalizada es que las bacantes, mujeres consagradas a Dionisio, o bien sus compatriotas tracias, lo asesinan y descuartizan por diferentes razones: que las insultó, que las rechazó por el luto de Eurídice o bien porque se volvió homosexual, porque con su música atraía a los hombres y éstos no las satisfacían en la cama, que si el propio Dionisio había ordenador matarle por alabar a Helios…en fin, miles de historias. Otra forma de morir de Orfeo es que fue fulminado por un rayo de Zeus al revelar secretos divinos.  
> Pobre hombre, 1000 maneras de morir. La mitología es bastante bestia en muchos aspectos.  
> En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado esta historia a pesar de su extensión.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra!


End file.
